Broken Family
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: Carly and Pinkie are found by Dutch Van Der Linde's gang after being stuck in a snowstorm.. And find a family in them like usual for the girls.. Sadly, this time things don't turn out as happily as it usually does.. Eventually the leader, Dutch, tragically loses his sanity, causing the gang to break apart.. Leaving only Arthur Morgan and John Marston to be in the family..
1. Chapter 1

**The first first Red Dead crossover did pretty good.. Let me try with the prequel.. Got a few ideas..**

* * *

Years before the first, John was part of a gang, along with new protagonist Arthur Morgan.

Before Dutch was the crazy broken man, that John was forced by Ross to track down (Carly and Pinkie helping). He was a true friend. A good man.. It honestly makes the whole thing sadder.. Anyway, this is back when he was the latter.. Like last time the GTA characters are the same age of usual. Won't bother aging them any younger, as this is a different story. And don't want to complicate things for meself.

* * *

In 1866, after a botched ferry heist, Dutch van der Linde and his gang - which includes Arthur Morgan and a younger John Marston - are forced to flee their hideout in Blackwater and attempt to cross the mountains in the east to evade law enforcement.

Arthur, Dutch and some guy named Miccah.. Not a great guy, but he's an uneasy allie. They find a house, and Arthur and Miccah hide, as Dutch tries to charm the guards. But Miccah finds a body in a wagon, and them men reconsize Dutch and become hostile, so a shootout begins. Dutch's side easily taking them down. Arthur taking down the most, including one that tries to escape. All with his Cattleman revolver, just like the other two have.

As Dutch and Arthur look around, Arthur finding some canned food and takes it, claiming he hadn't eaten in days.

Suddenly a scream is heard from where they told Miccah to look, and they hear Miccah yells out.

"I found someone!"

* * *

 **This would be the crossover character.. But who?**

 **leave a suggestion..**

 **TV Tropes claim Miccah as Trevor Phillps "without the charm and moral code".. I find that about right. Arthur himself hates the guy, I assume John does too.. So nobody would be sad if Miccah dies.. He doesn't here, but the GTA character sure would if Dutch and Arthur weren't there to intervene..**

 **So.. It would be one of the girls..**


	2. Chapter 2

**BalorBabe said Carly.. So guess it's Carly..**

 **That's not Arthur in the cover.. It's dutch, and John appears to be in the back.. Not to many arthur morgan pctures I find that I like..**

* * *

Dutch and Arthur run in to find Carly about ready to shoot Micah Bell with her Schofeild Revolver, claming he tried to "touch her", which, knowing Micah, was probably correct.

"Hey, easy now.. Nobody wants to hurt you.. Well, except him" Dutch said, calmly.

"Who are you!? You with Jerry!?" Carly cried, pointing her gun with one hand, holding Micah with the other.

"No, but we had to kill some men outside, I bet this Jerry of yours was one of them." Dutch said.

Sensing if they wanted her dead, she would be dead already, Carly lowers her gun and throws over Micah to them.

"Just keep _him_ away from me."

"Nobody would of mourned him.. Was just the principle of things, he's with the gang" Arthur said.

"Fuck you" Micah groaned.

"I know the type" Carly said, referring to Trevor Phillips.

* * *

Despite still being starved, Arthur reluntately gives Carly the canned food he found, after she finishes it, Dutch tells Arthur and _"new girl"_ to go check the barn. Carly goes in first, but gets tackled by the one remaining, revealed by Carly to be Jerry.

Carly tries to fight him off but is overpowered, but suddenly he gets tackled off her by Arthur, who proceeds to beat on him.

"That's enough" Dutch said, seeing what happened.

"Ask him what he knows"

"Let me.. We got unfinished business" Carly cried, pinning him against wall, and holds her gun on him.

"Why'd you kill him Jerry!?"

"W -We needed his supplies!" Jerry cried.

"Killed who? Who was that guy from the wagon?" Arthur asked.

"Someone who let me stay here til the weather cleared. Don't know him, but I owe him justice"

"That's all I know!" Jerry cried.

"I know" Carly cried, and she shoots him, exuction style.

Arthur and Dutch show no reaction, its nothing they haven't seen before. Arthur even loots his body and takes some cash.

"Feel better?" Arthur asked. Grabbing a carrot from the barn, which is still clean (enough).

"Little I guess." Carly said.

"Well stick with us until we find your people" Dutch said, Carly agreeing that this is the safest option.

"There's a horse in here" Carly said.

"Take it, it's yours, we're wait for you outside" Arthur said, and leaves with Dutch. Eating the carrot on the way.

Carly pets the brown horse, quickly going with the name "Abu".

* * *

Horse riding:

Arthur: Blast this winter cold!

Carly: Yeah.

Dutch: So where are your friends?

Carly: Amedillio.

Arthur: That's a long ways away.. How'd you end up all the way down here?

Carly: I fell asleep on the train. Kinda embaressing.. But least I found you two.. And that, _thing._

Micah: Least you acknowledged me.

Dutch: We have more.

Carly: I figured.

Dutch: We should be there by spring.


	3. Chapter 3

Decided to bring Pinkie in this story too. So before leaving the house they find Pinkie two. Getting her golkd stallion Target out ofA snow pile.

"Who's the redhead?" Dutch asked.

"That's Pinkie Lancer.. She lives with me at the farm.. Not romantically, we're just good friends" Carly said and calls Pinkie over, filling her in on the rest of the ride over. Pinkie's sarcastic nature meaning she and Arthur get along quite well. Same with John when the girls meet him.

* * *

Speaking of John.. At the house Dutch's gang are staying in. Abigail says John Marston has gone missing at a search party. So Arthur takes the girls out looking for him.

* * *

Carly using her tracking skills to find John near a edge. He was attacked by wolves, leaving him with his famish face scar.

"Arthur Morgan.. Never thought I'd be so happy to see your face" John said, as the three lift him up.

On the way back to horses, the wolves return. Pinkie holds them off with her Double Action Revolver. As the other lift John onto the bck of Carly's horse. As her and Arthur did rock paper scissors for who brings him.

Pinkie is serprisingly not to bad for a girl only trained to use sniper rifles.

* * *

RIDE BACK:

Arthur: So John.. May wanna get a better story about that wound.

John: Half starved and attacked by wolves, not sure what else is there to say.

Arthur: Just saying.. It might be a little embarressing for future stories.

Pinkie: Say it was a Cougar.

Carly: Or a bank robbery.

John: I'll go the bank one.. Would make sense.

Arthur: Good point.. Now lets get back.


	4. Chapter 4

As John is seen laying on a bed, Carly comes to clean some of his wound. By this point Carly found a white Bowler hat while looking at neighbour buildings for supplies (she found more canned foods). And keeps the hat, depite it probably not being a great look for her. But she doesn't care, likes to feel included.

"Your one of the new girls"

"Carly Townley.. I wanted to check on you.. I already kinda like you.. You remind me of my own dad" Carly said.

"Thanks.. I guess.. Just don't let Abligail get the wrong idea, she can be pretty quick to assume sometimes"

"Already spoke with her.. I like her, and trust me, she won't be jealous" Carly said, continuing to clean his wound.

"My dad is taking care of my daughter no doubt.. I left Sachi with him when we orginally left.. Pinkie and I.. I forget where we were _suppose_ to go orginally.. But this place wasn't it, that much I know."

"Interesting story." John said.

"Are you being srcastic or sincere"

"Little of both"

* * *

Pinkie finds Arthur smoking a cigar outside. Pinkie has her sniper on her back, she had it all this time, just never used it yet. He still has hat on. Like John he has a unique hat. A black leather cowboy hat, with a old rope tied around it. John still his hat from the first game, which can be googled, or seen in the picture of him on the cover of _UNTITLED_ :

"Hey.. uhh.. Carly thinks you and I should try hooking up.. She has a boyfriend waiting for her.. She says I'm too lonely sometimes"

"That's your opening line?" Arthur teased.

"... I don't go out much"

"Well, ether way.. Sure, why not.. I could use a relationship, and you remind me a lot of me and John.. So why not" Arthur said.

"Besides.. Your kinda hot" He adds, making her blush.


	5. Chapter 5

Several weeks later, around the first few days of spring. Dutch and the gang, including the now healed John plan a train robbery. Which is a common heist for Red Dead Redemption 2.

Arthur helds Bill Williamson set TNT over the tracks. But when it comes time for the heist, the TNT fails to go off. Which is confirmed by a humorish moment of Bill swearing angrily from down below. So Dutch says "plsn b" and they ride after the train, getting their bandanas over their faces. Arther playfully tells the girls to leave out the part about Arthur getting the TNT set for Bill.

* * *

John, Arthur, and the girls jump on the train.. John isn't actually in this mission.. But he and Arthur together to kick ass, how can I not.

John and Carly have gotten pretty close by this point, so John covers her with duel revolvers, gunning down a bunch of them.

* * *

Arthur and Pinkie make their way to the engine. Arthur shooting down a bunch of men, partically after picking up a Bolt Action rifle from one of the men. Pinkie using her sniper to cover him. Though she also gets into a wrestle with one of the men but tosses him off the train, it left unclear if he's dead or alive.

* * *

Carly and John cleared the other area, Carly killing the last two with her Schofield revolver, and than has to reload, as she is less accurated, espically without deadeye.

But she can't reload as fast as John and Arthur so John had to wait for her. Though he was patient about it.

* * *

Arthur gets to the engine, knife killing the engineer and steals the train, bringing it to Dutch.

* * *

After finding Dutch the gang goes inside the train itself, stealing whatever they can. Arthur finding a cigar and bottle of whiskey.

* * *

Dutch congrats everyone on a job well done.

* * *

Several days later, the gang set up camp. Their trip to Carly's town needing to be set on hold for a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

2 MONTHS LATER:

Bill Williamson starts a fight with a man in the Smithfield's Saloon and a huge fight breaks out. Arthur is present, but Pinkie is not, she's assumably still at the camo.

A large man named Tommy hears the fight from upstairs in the saloon and says " _What hell is going on down here?"._

The bartender sees him and tells him to stay out of the fight. Tommy, ignoring him, sees Javier Escuella and says " _Come here, you little greaser_." Javier punches Tommy in the face, but he is unfazed by Javier's punches and overpowera Escuella.

Bill will tell Arthur to go help Javier. Arthur punches Tommy and he notices Arthur. Tommy then says "You wants some too huh?" and throws Arthur out the window. Tommy then walks outside to fight, a violent fight ensues, and Arthur eventually wins.

But Arthur gets too carried away, and continues to punch Tommy from the ontop of him, seems like Arthur might actually kill him, til one of the citizens intervenes and tells Arthur to stop punching him before he kills him. Arthur stops, though kinda annoyed that he is told what to do.

* * *

It's actually shown Pinkie is taking 3 old Jack Marston fishing near the camp. Jack gets bored within the first catch, but Pinkie keeps going.

"Catch anything?" asked a unfamiliar voice, Pinkie looks behind her to see two intimidating cops. One of them a younger Edgar Ross.

"Who are you?" Pinkie asked, hiding Jack behind her.

"What a fine you man you got there.. And in such fine circumstances" Said the second one, Milton, who appears to be the leader.

"He's not mine.. Anyway, just answer the question" Pinkie said sharply.

"Agent Milton.. Agent Ross" Said Milton.

"Pinkie Lancer"

"We know who you are.. Your a wanted woman, Lancer.. Yes.. We know all about you."

"I'm sure do Milton" Pinkie said.

"We're willing to let you keep your pretty face.. If you give us Dutch Van Der Lin"

"Dutch?.. Who's Dutch?"

"Cute.. But it's not gonna work.. We saw you with him.. You AND Carly.. Bring in Van Der Lin.. And we're let you and Carly live."

Pinkie doesn't reply.

"After all.. You don't wanna end up like your boyfrend.. Arthur Morgan"

"... Arthur?"

"He was pretty shot up, when we found him.. So really it was more of a, mercy kill... Slow... But Mercyful" Milton said, though it was a lie, Pinkie seemed to believe him.

Pinkie doesn't reply. And than she raises a fist to Milton, but Ross points his rifle at her. And she puts it back down.

"I'll kill you" Pinkie said, under her teeth. Referring to Milton.

"If you do, Ross shoots you.. And than the boy.. So don't waste your time."

"I hope you enjoy being a rich man's toy while you still can!"

"I enjoy society.. Flaws, and all.. You people are a savagely!.. And you will die, savagely.. All of you!.. Good day Lancer" Milton said, and leaves.

ROSS (leaving): Enjoy the fishing kid.. While you still can (laughs).

"Who where they?" Jack asked.

"N -No one... We need to head back to camp.. Gotta find Dutch."


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Carly by ordered Dutch himself to get Micah out of jail, but seeing him, so she rides off to Valentine.. She asks the Sheriff inside for Micah to be released but is rejected, claiming they will hang him for crimes, so Carly leaves. And she she finds him from outside as he callls out to her from a window.

But as she sees him, she remembers the last time she met him, and smirks.

"Well.. Well.. Look at you"

"Please.. Their gonna hang me!"

Carly: Why should I help the you? You tried to rape me.

Micah (from cell): I -I have money!.. Lots of money!

Carly: I could care less for money.

Micah: Please, I'll do anything.

Carly: ... In our group there's this guy Trevor.. Trevor Phillips.. He is an insane, ungrateful, parasite.. Far as I can tell, your the Trevor 'this' group.. And I've grown attached to Arthur, Dutch, and John..

Micah: They'll only stab you in the back.

Carly: Not as fast as you probably would.

Micah: Give it time and they will.

Carly: Fine, I'll help you.. But just this once

Micah: good girl.

Carly: (lights dynamite and sets it at outside window)

Michah: *covers ears*

It works the window blows open.

Micah: Yes!

Cell mate tries to crawl out two

Micah: (shoots him) Bye now! (laughs)

Carly: *witnesses this* Was that neccesary

Micah: I'll explain later

Lawmen: HE'S GETTING AWAY!

(bullets start flying)

Carly: Shit!

Micah: (laughs) What never been in a fight before (pulls out duel revolvers)

Carly: Very few. (shoots with her Schofield revolver, killing one.

Carly: One down

Micah: (runs though town instead of to the way out)

Carly: Where are you going?

Micah: I've got unfinished business!

Carly groans and a grabs Winshester rifle from one of the dead enemies, and shooting more enemies after diving into nearby cover.

* * *

Arthur Morgan has to collect money from various people, one of them is Thomas Downes, who unknown to Arthur has a bad case of Tuberculosis, a common but deadly disease of the time period.

Arthur confronts Thomas to hand over the money, but Thomas refuses, though timedly. So Arthur becomes hostile, beating on him a little, til Thomas's family runs over, his wife saying Thomas is very very sick.

* * *

 **As the player, this made me feel bad..**

* * *

Arthur shows a serprising lack of sympathy and just asks for the money which the family gives him, and Arthur leaves.

* * *

On his way back to the camp, Arthur is seen coughing a little.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the camp Pinkie anxiously tells Dutch what Agent Milton said, Dutch and the team dad, Hosea Matthews try to calm her down, espically when she grabs at her Rolling Rock sniper, claiming to go after Milton herself. Hosea telling her that she'll just get herself killed and brng more drama for the rest of them, even if she doesn't.

Arthur manages to ride over, Pinkie seeing for herself that he's alive.

"See, I told you" said the youngest member (unless you count the grls), Sean McGuide, an Irishmen. But a thicker accident than Packie. More stereotypical.

Dutch and Hosea finally letting her go, seeing she's calmed down. Dutch admitting he likes her passion, but still needs her to play it smart.

Pinkie goes over to hug Arthur but he warns her off, saying he thinks he's coming down with a cold, and goes to get some soup, dsmissing her hug. Though in truth, Arthur has _never_ been very physically affectionate to her. Emotionally yes, but not physically very often. Least in terms of hugs, and cute stuff like that. Except when she's sad and clearly needs one.

It's not Pinkie though, it's just Arthur's nature. She knows its not personal.

Anyway, Hosea asked Arthur if he got the money.

"Right here" Arthur coughed and passed it over. Hosea secretly nevious about if Arthur got his new gems on it, he didn't though. But Hosea still took precautions. Mostly by wearing gloves.

* * *

 **There's these three.. members I forgot to add..**

 **Sean, the youngest**

 **Hosea, team dad**

 **Lenny, the heart (and the only black member)**

 **All of them I am growing to like so far.. I'll try to throw them in more..**

 **There's also Charles.. But won't use him in this.. Not for the ultimate verison I'm planning for the second game's ending..  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter co-written by Hardrocker21..**

* * *

Elsewhere, Carly came to a jailhouse to try and release Micah Belle despite her personal dislike of the man (for good reason).

After she shoots the guards to free him, Micah forces her to help him in shooting up the entire town in order to get his "precious guns".

Eventually he reaches a house. Telling Carly "wait here"

Micah: (knocks) Skinny.. Skinny open up!

Skinny: No Micah

Micah: I've got a gift for you

Skinny: Don't want it.

Micah (sighs): Have it your way.. (kicks door in)

Skinny: *raises pistol* Get back!

Micah: (shoots him dead) You always was disappointing Sknny.. (to Carly) Wait here... (goes in)

Micah: (voice) Hello Maddy.. I missed you

 _(female scream)_

 _(gunshots)_

Micah: (returns) They had something of mine.. (shows duel black revolvers) My guns!

Carly: Did you kill her?!

Micah: She had it coming

Carly: What did she do?

Micah: Long story, tell you later

Carly: Let's just get out of here

* * *

After escaping the town.

Carly: Where next?

Micah: Well, now we lay low after we decided to shoot up the town

Carly: Oh "we" decided that, huh?

Micah: Says the one who busted a known criminal out of jail

Carly: I did it for Dutch, not for you

Micah: Yeah yeah. You still let me out though.

Carly: Gang policy, ddn't have much choice

Micah: Either way, you're just as responsible as I am.

Carly: Least I didn't kill an innocent couple for my fucking guns!

Micah: Fuck "innocent".. They ratted me out.. Wanted me to hang.. Anyway, your part of this now sweetcheeks.. Get use to it.

Carly: How about I just shoot you than.

Micah: Why didn't you do so earlier, when it would have been easier?

Carly: Cause I told Dutch I would protect you in town.. Said nothing about _outside_ town.

Micah: Yeah, well, if I die.. Than Dutch will be to mad to help you anymore.

Carly: ... Fine


	10. Chapter 10

2 days later Carly again finds Micah, being stuck wth him til the two can find money for the camp, and Micah sets up a plan to rob a stagecoach, giving her a Winester rifle, and bandana, cause Carly lost her last one from after the train robbery. Saying it's hers to keep, leading to only time Carly thanks him without sarcasm.

By this point she also replaced her white Bolar hat with a grey verison of John's hat. Hosea joking that the Bolar looked horrible on her. Her not being mad, cause Hosea kinda have that _surrogate dad_ about him. Though she's a little shy about telling him, though he probably knows. Being that he often wants her staying safe. Least more than Dutch, who doesn't have that same relationship. More like a uncle.

* * *

The two get on their horses and Micah leads them into killing all the guards.

Micah: See Carly, I told you this would be fun!

Carly: This is fun to you!?

* * *

Both being skilled shooters, they make quick work of the guards, and than start riding the wagon back, not needng to wear the bandanas.

* * *

Meanwhile, Michael being Michael manages to track Dutch's the gang. But not to kill them, just to see Carly.

When Dutch asks for proof that Michael is Carly's daughter. Not only does Mike give her a photo, but Pinkie says so. Johnny insisted on coming two, for obvious reasons. But serprisingly so does Trevor Phillips.. No doubt leading to "interesting" ordeals, when he meets Micah. As even Trevor would find him _crazy._


	11. Chapter 11

Micah and Carly succeed in their heist and ride back to the camp.

Micah and Carly return after the robbery, successful in it.

Bill: Well well, he's alive. Your stronger than I thought

Carly: Thanks

Michael and them arrive, Pinkie repeating Bill's line. As Carly hugs Michael and Johnny.

Micah: Oh please, your miss me when I'm gone.

Pinkie: When "your" gone..Their be a party.

Micah: Funny... (appraches Pinkie and punches her in the face, even Trevor is serprised by this)

Sean: DUDE!

Pinkie: (enraged) Mother-FUCKER! (gets held back by Johnny and Arthur)

Micah: I don't FEEL like be laughed at, by some dumb ginger!

Pinkie: I'LL SHOW A DUMB GING-

"Enough.. Your acting like childrun." Dutch said, jumping inbetween the two.

Dutch: Fghting amonst ourselves solves nothing.. Not when we could be saving it for the enemies.

Carly: You're okay with Micah hitting women?!

Dutch: no, I'm not, but I don't want us killing each other over this.

Carly was about to argue, but decided Dutch was right.

Micah, annoyed, storms off, looking for a unused tent.

"Your all pansies anyway" Micah groaned.

* * *

 **If you want the Trevor/Micah fist fight.. Don't worry it'll come... Might have an idea for later on..**


	12. Chapter 12

Having a slow day at the camp. Pinkie and Hosea go out hunting, Pinkie shooting a deer, and Hosea helps her carry it to camp, complimenting her shooting.

* * *

For everyone was having the deer, and John even used the skin to dress up his tent. Carly says the deer is really good. Johnny agreeing.

It's also revealed the Johnny brought Sachi, who's about 6 years old here. Carly suggests she hang wth Jack, but the two don't have to much in common, and it's often awkward when they try to talk to each other.

"Beats the stew we always make" Uncle said, referring to the deer.

 _(It's true, in the real game, they always have stew at the camp, you can eat it two)._

Even now, they still do. Sachi and Jack still eating it, not liking deer. Javier Escuella two, sitting quitely in the back, eating the stew.

However Arthur bought a canned food at a store, eating that instead, sitting between to Pinkie and Carly. Arthur assumably bought several other canned foods while there, cause he often could be seen eating them, when it's diner time.

For the record, Pinkie has no hat. She and Abigail are the only ones. Than again, I assume Michael, Trevor, and Johnny don't either. Mike wearing a western verison of his grey suit. He also has a Semi-Automatic pistol in his holster. Everyone else, including Johnny and Trevor, have revolvers. Well, actually Johnny has a Sawed Off Double barrel. Because why would he not.

"Anyway, your father should get them back to your own group." Dutch said, drinking a beer bottle, from a Bill _borrowed_ from a local store.

"Wait.. You guys could use someone like my dad.. He's a expert at this kinda stuff." Carly said.

Johnny: Yeah, you never heard of Michael Townley?

Dutch: Townley?!

Carly: Oh yeah. I never mentioned my last name.

Dutch: Yeah.. Guess I never asked.

Michael: Yep

"You must be Dutch Van Der Lin, that Robin Hood wannabe" Michael joked. As Dutch likes stealing from the rich, to give to the poor. Believing he's doing good.

"Yeah.. It works though" Dutch chuckled.

"Anyway, Bill's planning a bank run, we can see if the stories are true about Michael Townley."

Michael: Sounds fun.

Trevor: Not going without me.

Carly: Fine. But no killing without our premission.

Trevor: I promise to _try_.

Carly: I'm not ready to leave yet anyway

Dutch: Good, cause your getting popular.

Carly: That so?

Dutch: Pinkie two.

"Yeah, I figured." Carly giggles, before grabbing more of the deer.

* * *

 **Dutch and Michael become very close, there's three bank heists, Dutch and Michael go "alone" in the second.. That's how much Dutch begins trusting him..**

 **Also the second ends up being a trap, so Mike and Dutch are surrounded by waves of cops.. And still they _get away._**

 **So, yeah. Badass..**


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile Johnn and Arthur were planning there own heist. A train heist.

So they Sean and Pinkie. PInkie insisted Klebitz to come, knowing he can handle a heist, but Klebitz insisted on staying with Sochi, even though Abligail volunteered to babysit, and Johnny knowing she'll do good, being a mother herself, he just wants to be sure by watching Sachi himself.

They met up with Dutch's group who were having some of the deer for breakfast, ANd do the same, even Arthur, who isn't a fan of venison.

After wishing both sides luck, the two groups rode horses in opposite directions. Dutch's crew off to Valentine, a small town the group had recently been to a few times.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Michael asked on his horse.

"I spent the whole day yesterday ssecretly examining the place. Only got 4 guards inside. But 4 others outside.. We can use Carly to lour them all in. No one can resist a _lost girl_ " Bill said.

"I've bern practicing it" Carly giggled.

"Won't They see her face?" Mike insisted.

"Yeah, But not really, not long enough to remember it"

"Once our girl has them loured she grabs one of their guns.. Nobody is gonna shoot a girl unless she shoots first. Even if they do. We're burst in and overpower them before that happens" Bill said.

"I like it. Be just like the good old days" Trevor said.

"Good point" Mike agreed.

* * *

 **This story is unique for the GTA universe created between me and BalorBabe, and probably GamerGirl..**

 **Because in this story, Trevor Phillips isn't protrayed as a villain.**

 **It can be easy to forget.. Trevor can be a pretty likable guy underneath the insane antics.**

 **Unlike Balor's stories, Trevor is shown in a "positive" way in this story.. Shown as loyal and even _papa-wolf_.. And the craziness making him more of a badass here, than as being a unpleasent "friend nobody likes".. **


	14. Chapter 14

Dutch's gang arrive at Valentine. Carly has to change clothes so she won't be reconsized, the others grab bandanas, but don't wear them just yet. Carly finishes a apple she found laying around, and still fresh (enough).

"Could you scratch up my knees to make it look believable?" Carly asked.

Bill Williamson does so. As Carly doesn't want Trevor, as he might go too deep, and make a "real" wound.

* * *

Carly limps into the bank, messing up her hair and thrown mud on herself.

"Help me.. I've been stranded..

"Miss, are you alright?!" A cop cried, he was nice. Carly would feel bad, but she doesn't wanna think about it. Can't have a conscious during a bank heist.

"I'm lost... I've been wandering around for days!"

The cop calls in the others to help, just as Carly hoped he would.

* * *

Arthur and them ride a stagecoach to the train tracks, purposely blocking the train with it. The driver peeps out his head to yell at them but is greeted by a Carbine repeater rifle.

"You might wanna get comfy. Might be a while" Sean said, Pinkie next to him is Pinkie with her trademark sniper rifle. Revealed to have a deer photo carved on the back.

"Your good you two.. Remember, initials only" Pinkie said to Arthur and John, who ran into the train. John holding a bag. John referring to Arthur as _M._

"Everyone stay calm and stay seated!" John cried, Arthur holding his Bolt action rifle to cover him. John forcing all the passengers put money in the bag. Arthur rifle whacking anyone that refuses, to how serious they are.

* * *

 **I'll end it here, wanna savior the bank heist.. I wanna see if I still get the same pleasure out of them. It's why I'm doing two heists at the same time..**


	15. Chapter 15

Dutch is the last to put on his bandana, everyone else already has, and wait outside the bank.

 _Carly (voice): HE SAID HE LOOOVED MEE!_

 _Cop voice: Just settle down!_

 _Carly: HE LEFT ME HERE!_

"Now?" Bill asked, cocking his Whinester rifle.

"Give her a minute." Michael said. His Semi-automatic out. And his bandana black.

 _Carly: Just let me see it_

 _Cop: Hands off my gun_

 _Carly: Just a little loo-.. THIS IS A ROBBERY! ON THE GROUND!_

"That a girl" Dutch chuckled, and Trevor kicked in the the door.

Trevor: (fires bullet) THE LADY SAID ON THE FUCKING GROUND!

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a robbery, behave as we tell you, and nobody gets shot.. Now remember, we just want money.. Don't make us kill you!" Dutch cried, as the others force everyone onto the ground.

* * *

Trevor finds the manager hiding in the back, and grabs him as Carly follows Trevor.

"You little, YOU THINK WE WOULDN'T FIND YOU!?" Trevor cried, grabbing him and throwing him at the vault, holding his revolver at him.

"OPEN THE VAULT! OR YOUR GET WORSE THAN HURT!" Trevor screamed, quoting that prologue mission.

The manager does so (eventually), once he does, Trevor pistol whips the manager for being really really slow, and goes into the vault.

 _Michael (off view): Anyone does anything dumb, we blow their head off!_

Trevor: Shit.. (goes back out) C? You know how to open safes?

Carly: Nope (grabs some C4)

Trevor: Careful in there.

Carly connects the C4, to the 4 safes and blows them, her and T getting the money from inside the safes.

"We got cops! Hurry!" Bill cried off view.


	16. Chapter 16

Arthur's squad manage to finish every train aile. But when their preparing two leave, John taps Arthur, pointing at two approaching cops.

"Put your hands up!" Cried the closer one.

"There's only two of you. Both of you just leave while you can, we outnumber you!" Arthur warned them off.

"More coming" Sean pointed out.

"Shit.. Me and my big mouth" Arthur groaned, pullin out his Bolt Action rifle, the one he had sense the earlier train heist.

John pulling out his Whinester rifle.

Sean has a carbine repeater. Pinkie her sniper rifle.

"Do we shoot?" Pinkie asked.

"Wait to see what hap-"

Before Arthur finished, one of the cops fire.

"There's our answer" Pinkie chuckled, and shoots her sniper, killing the said cop. And the others open fire.

John goes into deadeye, killing three in a row.

John: Guess I got my eye back.

* * *

(After they get the money, cops surround them)

Bill: Well so much for a quite escape.

Carly: i'll go first.

Michael: You crazy!?

Carly: Probably.. (goes out).. (does the scared girl ploy) Please!.. There's bad bad men in there!

Cop: On the ground ma'am!

Carly (sarcastically): Sorry.. (pulls out revolver)

Carly fires but misses, the cops fire back, but so do Dutch and them.

* * *

As Arthur and John open fire on the cops. Sean throws a dynimite, which succeeds in distracting the cops. And Arthur leads them into a quick escape.

* * *

Michael shoots a cop with his Semi-Automatic, and they two manage to escape.

"Do we go back to camp?" Carly asked.

"Not yet. Lets lay low for a few a day or two" Dutch said, and they set up a more personal camp. Though they have no tends. So would have to accept getting eaten by bugs. But least there was a fire.

"Guess we're have to find another deer" Carly playfully groaned.

* * *

Arthur's group have to hid out for days two. They find a similar small camp. Sean off to hunt something. Later revealed he took down a Boar. Nobody found it very good. But it would do.

John: Was that a set up? The law came real fast?

Arthur: I don't know.. Probably.

Pinkie: I bet it was Micah.

Arthur: Unlikely.. They probably were following us.

* * *

Sean, later at the camp admits he sees Pinkie like a sister. Pinkie finds this nice, saying he's like a "annoying little brother". Cause Sean has a tendacy of 'never shutting up' a lot of times.

* * *

 **FTR: Sean's 18, Pinkie's about 22, Carly 21.** **My stories always have Carly around her 20's. Sometimes 30's.. I like that age better for her. Makes her less vulerable than the age Balor usually has her.. Plus makes it less weird to see Carly having a baby.. Though still a _bit_ weird, still a little young.. **

**Than again, who knows.. I'm a guy..**


	17. Chapter 17

**Balor said if Sachi is 6. Carly would be 24. Pinkie 25.. So Sean is is 19..**

 **This would also make Dash 26, Sally 27..**

 **Ariena would be 8..**

* * *

After laying low for the 2 days. Dutch and Michael returned to Valentine. Carly heads the general store, to buy a bottle of water, or an apple. Heck probably just to use the bathroom.

Michael and Dutch buy a few drinks together. And to discuess future plans. Arthur, John, and Trevor their two. Arthur lighting a cigar.

Suddenly there's a cattleman shot from outside.

 _Voice: Dutch! Dutch Van Der Lin!.. I know your in there!_

"Is that Colm?" Arthur asked, pulling out his Bolt Action.

"Ahh, fuck" Dutch groan, pulling out his Volcanic pistol and everyone steps out. Trevor has a Whinshester rifle, so does John.

* * *

They step outside to see Dutch's nemisis Colm O'Drisco.

Long story short, Dutch killed Colm's brother, and Colm killed Dutch's first wife, Annabelle. Molly his current wife.

Colm has Carly hostage.

"Well, well, man of the hour" Colm chuckled.

"What you want Colm?" Arthur groaned. Mike pointing his Semi-Automatic at the enemy soldiers.

"You robbed my bank.. I have witnesses!" Colm cried, holding Carly by the arm.

"That was yours?"

"Don't play stupid Dutch.. Plus Carly killed my friend Jerry!" Colm cried.

"He diserved it!" Carly cried. Colm whacks her with his pistol. Which she knew he would, but didn't care.

"Let her go Colm" Arthur said angrily.

"No! You killed my men! _(grabs Carly, pointing his Cattleman Revolver against her chin, so it would go though her whole head)_ Now your gonna watch your bitch die! In 3.. 2..

Carly elbows Colm and he releases her and she jumps into cover. Dutch's group open fire. Killing most of the men, but Colm himself manages to escape.

* * *

The gunfire attracts the local guards, and it turns into one of those town shootouts from western movies. Carly grabbed a Repeater carbine, whacking a goon in the face.

Trevor (shooting): You wanna see the face of death!? Well here I am!

* * *

Eventually Dutch's crew all manage to escape. John killing the last few guards still after them with his cattleman revolver.

"Boy, things escalate quickly around here.. It's like I'm still home." Michael chuckled.

"Who the hell was that?" Michael cried.

"Colm O'Drisco.. Me and him use to be friends, but one day I accidantally killed his brother.. So he purposely killed my wife Annabelle.. Sense than we've been rival gangs." Dutch explained.

Trevor: Old friends, make the worst of enemies.

Carly: Tell me about it.


	18. Chapter 18

Several days later, Following a successful bank heist in Valentine. The gang relocate to Lemoyne. They meet Shrieff Leigh Gray. Dutch and Mike pretend that the gang are cops, so they can not get away with crimes. Ratty? Maybe.. But they 'are' outlaws.

Dutch has managed to get Gray drunk and tricks Gray into deputizing him, Michael, Arthur, and Bill. Gray leaves and comes back in the Sheriff office and he asks them to take down moonshiners that have been cause problems in Rhodes. Which they do.

It's later revealed the moonshine belongs to Catherine Braithwaites, who later has Arthur and Hosea give out the liquor for free at the bar in Rhodes, for some "promotional advertising".. But her true motive is quickly revealed, it was a set up, people were waiting for them. But the two escape after a violent bar shootout.

Secretly, Catherine has Sachi and Jack kidnapped "because of some stupid moonshine".

* * *

Meanwhile John, Klebitz, and Javier steal some horses from the greys.

And Sean brings Pinkie into a risky plan of burning some fields belonging to Sheriff Grey.. Sean was paid to do so by Catherine.

* * *

The following day, Micah claimed he met up with Colm O'Drisco. Colm wants a truce, Carly doesn't buy it. But Dutch does. And she reluntantely rides with Micah and Dutch to the meeting. Dutch giving Carly, Pinkie's sniper, saying Carly will watch over them.

Why he doesn't bring Pinkie herself? Who knows. Though Dutch mentions that she's sleeping in her private tent. Arthur has the same. Espically with his new illness, which is still assumed as a simple flu, he's yet to so any serious symptoms.


	19. Chapter 19

Later that day. Michael leads Arthur, Pinkie, Bill and Sean back into Valentine. Sean holds his Repeater Carbine around his back neck.

"So the Grays said they wanna talk to us" Michael said.

"Ohh.. I don't know about this" Arthur groaned.

"Look, they don't knowb it was us, we just gotta up the charade a little bit longer" Bill whispered.

"I hope your right" Pinkie said, holding her revolver, as Carly took her sniper.

* * *

Carly, Micah and Dutch ride to the meeting. Carly rides up to ontop of the nearby hill to watchover them.

* * *

"Hold on.. Something doesn't feel right" Michael said, holding up the stop motion.

Sean walks ahead, and looks at Michael backwards.

Sean: Oh now it doesn't _feel right?_ I could of told you that fo noth-

Suddenly Sean is shot though the head, and falls dead.

"NOO!" Pinkie screamed and attempts to run over but Arthur grabs her running into cover. Michael pulling out his Semi, shooting the roof sniper, and follows Arthue, as do the others. Except Bill who got shot in the leg during the shooting and falls over.

Bill: AHH! DAMMIT!

* * *

"Ahhh, Dutch.. How's that score you stole from us?" Colm asked, in an annoyed tone.

"... Which one?" Dutch asked, smugly.

Colm laughed.

Colm: See.. Told you boys.. Charamstic leader!

"I am sorry.. About your brother"

Colm took a pause.

"... I never liked him"

"Well I like.. Annabelle"

"Always was a ladies man Dutch" Colm chuckled.

"What's this about Colm.. What's the end game?" Dutch asked, stepping closer.

Colm paused, and smirked.

We never hear his response cause it cuts back to Carly who looks behind her to find a O'Drisco whack her with a rifle, knocking her out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Before I continue thought I'd play the lyrics of a new Muse song.. Because playing it really helped.. Both cheer me up from my rough day.. But also helped me in writing this chapter.. Helped inspire me a little..**

 _ **Strung out, falling from the big time**_  
 _ **Welcome to the infinite black skies**_  
 _ **Brain cleansed, fractured identity**_  
 _ **Fragments and scattered debris**_

 _ **Whoa-ohh, ohohoho!**_

 _ **Thought, contagion!**_

 _ **Whoa-ohh, ohohoho!**_

 _ **Thought, contagion!**_

 _ **Fall down, learn when to count it out**_

 _ **Prop me up, before I black out**_  
 _ **Withdraw, before you're out of time**_  
 _ **A clean slate, and buried war crimes**_

 _ **You've been bitten by, a true believer**_  
 _ **You've been bitten by, someone who's hungrier than you**_  
 _ **You've been bitten by, a true believer**_  
 _ **You've been bitten by, someone's false beliefs**_

 _ **Whoa-ohh, ohohoho!**_

 _ **Thought, contagion!**_

 _ **Whoa-ohh, ohohoho!**_

 _ **Thought, contagion!**_

 _ **They'll never do, what you want them to**_

 _ **Give it up, and watch them break through**_  
 _ **It's too late, for a revolution**_

 _ **Brace for, the final solution**_

 _ **Whoa-ohh, ohohoho!**_

 _ **Thought, contagion!**_

 _ **Whoa-ohh, ohohoho!**_

 _ **Thought, contagion!**_

 _ **You've been bitten by, a true believer**_

 _ **You've been bitten by, someone who's hungrier than you**_  
 _ **You've been bitten by, a true believer**_  
 _ **You've been bitten by, someone's false beliefs**_

 _ **(solo)**_

 _ **Whoa-ohh, ohohoho!**_

 _ **Thought, contagion!**_

 _ **Whoa-ohh, ohohoho!**_

 _ **Thought, contagion!**_

 _ **Strung out, falling from the big time**_

 _ **Welcome to the infinite black skies**_  
 _ **It's too late, for a revolution**_  
 _ **Brace for, the final solution**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Whoa-ohh, ohohoho!**_

 _ **Thought, contagion!**_

 _ **Whoa-ohh, ohohoho!**_

 _ **Thought, contagion!**_ _ **)**_

* * *

Arthur and them wind up in a bar during the gunfight. Michael shootin all the Gray goons. Eventually the battle ended. Mike, Pinkie and Arthur went to outside the shrieff office.

"It's over Gray!" Michael cried.

"You think we don't know what you been doing!? We been playing you! This is Gray's town!" Shrief Leigh Grey cried off view.

"Only Grays we see remaining here, is you!" Pinkie cried.

Shrieff Gray and his remaining men come out, holding Bill hostage.

"Put down the guns!" Leigh cried.

"We already killed all your boys! YOU put the gun down Shrieff!" Arthur cried.

"I'll blow his brains ou-"

Before Leigh finished Pinkie shoots him with her sniper. Arthur, who can also use deadeye, kills 3. Michael shoots down the last one.

* * *

"He was a good kid" Arthur said, looking down at Sean.

"Well how the hell was to know?" Bill groaned.

"Lets see.. They set us up before. They didn't like us! We destoried their farms! SHALL I GO ON!?" Arthur cried.

"Boys! Enough!.. Lets just get back to the camp" Michael said, stepping inbetween.

Pinkie throws Sean onto her horse. Assumably to bury him.

* * *

Carly awakens to hear O'Driscos talking to themselves.

 _Voice 1: What do we do with her?_

 _Voice 2: Who knows.. But Colm wants her alive.. Just gotta sit on her till we get to camp._

 _Voice 3: I thought she'd be more of a challange._

Carly gets up and sneaks off.

 _Voice 3: For now we ju- SHE'S GETTING AWAY!_

Carly, panicked, goes faster.

 _Voice 2: I got her._

Suddenly Carly falls down, the bullet flesh wounded her leg.

"Did I kill yeah!?" The 2nd O'Drisco laughed as the three stood over her, from Carly's POV.

"Not yet" Carly groaned.

"Haha, yeah, not yet.. But I will" The 2nd laughed and shoots her again, later to be in the shoulder.

Carly blacks out.


	21. Chapter 21

While Carly is gone. Turns out the group had bigger problems. They finally found out Sachi and Jack are gone. And Dutch assumes it to be Catherine Brathwate.

His theory is proven correct when they find a note from the woman. But instead of giving in, as Catherine hoped. The gang all march over to her big house. Dutch demanding the guards hand over the kids. But when they refuse to cooperate Dutch opens fire on the guards at the gate. Begining another long violent battle.

All of the others fire aparn the guards. Including Michael, who has a Bolt Action rifle. Same as Arthur. The others have Whiesters, includng Johnny. Except Pinkie and her sniper. Even Abigail is seen shooting a repeater carbine.

* * *

Carly awakens. Hanging upside down on a meat hook. Colm O'Drisco comes down, eating some stew.

Colm: (comes into room) How's the wound?

Carly: Go screw yourself, Colm!

Colm: Could of worked for me.. could of been rich

Carly: It's not about money..

Carly: Don't you get that?!

Carly: I "respect" Dutch.. Dutch looks after his people, treats us like family.. You just rule by fear.. You barely know half their names.. You don't care if they live or die

Colm; Still gets shit done

Carly: And that's why you're a pisspoor leader, Colm.

Carly: Dutch has honor.

Colm: Honor!? (Laughs) There's no honor this life.. it's "be or be killed"., You can justify it to yourself. Say it's just to protect your little girl.. But your no less a killer then I am.

Carly: You have no family, Colm!

Colm: Well neither will you soon enough.. when they find out about you.. They will storm in here.. wait into our trap..

Carly: ...

Colm: (laughs and leaves the bunker not noticing the key left on the table near Carly)

* * *

Carly: (manages to get the key and get free, using a candle on the gun wound.

Soldier: (opens door) Hold on, gotta feed the prisoner (walks in)

Carly hides.

Soldier: Alright here's yo-..Oh shit, PRISONER ESCA-

Carly choke holds him.

Carly: Stay quiet

Soldier: (kicks her)

Carly: (knocks him out)

Voice: Where the hell is Jerad? Shouldn't take him that long

Carly: (hides Jerad in a shadowed spot after taking his gun and shield and hides)

Voice 2: Probably dropped the stew.

Voice 3: Or the kid kicked his ass!

Voice 2: Should we go look?

Voice 3: Nah, lets go get more stew.


	22. Chapter 22

Dutch's crew burst into the house. And continue shooting the place up. Espically Trevor, who's enraged about Sachi being in danger.

Johnny is seen using his sawed off double barrel shotgun, running upstairs, shooting a few near the stairs. Hosea covers him with his Whinester rifle.

John shoots two with one bullet.

* * *

After a long fight, Arthur bursts into Catherine's bedroom. Where her two sons hold Sachi, but Arthur kills them both with deadeye, Johnny behind him, shooting a guard just outside the door, and reloads his shotgun. Trevor behind Johnny.

Sachi runs over, hugging Johnny.

Trevor sees Catherine hiding the closet and violent pulls out.

"This how you get your kicks!?" Trevor cried angrily.

"Y -You stole my moonshi-"

Trevor punches her in the face.

"Whatever problems you have,.. You do NOT take peoples kids!.. NOW'S WHERE'S THE BOY!?"

"I.. I.." Catherine started, but Trevor holds his revolver on her head.

"SPEAK OR I KILL YOU LIKE THE REST!"

I.. I sold him.. Sold him to Angelo Bronte."

"You did WHAT!?" Trevor cried angrily.

"You people.. We were fine till YOU arri-"

Trevor punches her again.

"Burn the house!" Trevor shouted down to Dutch, who agreed to do so. Trevor violently drags Catherine out of the house. As John Marston and the others burn down the house. But espically Marston.

Catherine gets left outside. Her fate unknown. Though she's assumed dead.


	23. Chapter 23

THE NEXT DAY:

Carly manages to ride back to the camp. Michael, Pinkie and Dutch find her in her weak state. Barely able to explain about Colm grabbing her.

"Your home now Carly" Michael said, and they help her into her tent. Dutch tells her about Jack. But lies and says Sachi was never taken. Carly has a mix of relief and deep sadness that Jack is still gone. She asks to see Abagail or John, but neither feel like talking. Carly says its understandable. Dutch has his wife (who was there all along, but I never mentioned her), watch over Carly. Pinkie doing the same.

* * *

Later Dutch says they need a new place. They drawed a lot of heat. Arthur says he knows a place, but will need to see if it's safe. So he takes Johnny and the two ride off.

* * *

HORSE RIDE:

Johnny: How's John and Abigail holding up?

Arthur: Not good.. John keeps going on and on about "I should of been nicer to him" and stuff like that.

Johnny: Fathership is hard…

Arthur: It is... I -I was a father once.. I had a son.

Johnny: That so?

Arthur: I never told Pinke.. I never told _anyone_.

Johnny: What was his name?

Arthur: Isaac.

Arthur: His mother.. Eliza.. She was a waitress. But when she got pregnant.. She knew who I was.. I told her I would change, but we both knew.. It was bullshit.

Arthur: So we split up.. But every few months, I'd come bye.. Give them money.. She was glad I was trying. Was happy to see me.. And Isaac was such a good kid. Not much older than your little girl.

Johnny: What happened?

Arthur: I went up there one day, and… I saw two crosses near the house... I knew right away.

Johnny: I'm sorry

Arthur: Apparently some desperate thief shot them both dead.. All for 10 dollars.

Johnny: Life is cruel.

Arthur: It hardened me.. Feeling that kinda pain.. It's why I don't give Pinkie much affection.. I know she loves me.. But I'm not sure if I love her back.. But at the same time.. I would probably never find another girl like Pinkie.

Johnny: No. You wouldn't.. She lost her mother. And she lost her adopted parents.. But she remains so sarcastic.. So positive.

Arthur: Yeah, even with Sean, she seems to be coping surprising well.

Johnny: Heck, if I wasn't with Carly, I would try to ask her out myself..

Arthur: I see.

Johnny: Just give it time Morgan.. Your learn to love again.

Arthur: I'm trying.


	24. Chapter 24

Arthur and Johnny arrive at a large rusty house, surrounded by alligator swamps.

"Least it's a house for a change" Johnny said.

"Ain't seen inside though" Arthur chuckled.

* * *

As the two get closer, the hear gunshots fired at them. Arthur pulls out his Cattleman revolver, Johnny his Sawed off Double Barrel.

"I guess there's still some in there!" Arthur cried, reloading his revolver.

"You don't say" Johnny said sarcastically.

* * *

Eventually they reach the house, Arthur shooting everyone upstars. Except one, who shot _himself_ after some delusional rant. Johnny shooting from downstairs.

Afterwards the two toss the bodies into the allgator swamp. And wait for Dutch and the others.

* * *

Once the others arrive, Dutch takes Arthur, and Marston with him to go meet this Bronte.

Dutch attacks and threatens a guard at the front gate, demanding for them to be let in as they wish to speak to Bronte.

The gates are opened and they approach the house, watched like hawks by Bronte's guards while held at gunpoint.

Dutch asks Bronte why he kidnapped Jack, resulting in a short argument between the two. Dutch manages to make the three seem innocent by twisting words, which Bronte picks up on, but he laughs it off, sayng he was just messing with them. He exclaims his fondness for how Dutch talks to make them appear innocent, and Dutch introduces the other two to Bronte.

The three ask if they can have Jack, but he makes a deal instead; Arthur and John travel to the Saint Denis cemetery to rid of grave-robbers. They do so, and when they return, Dutch is found outside the house with Jack at his side.

As they return to the camp, Jack informs the group on his time with Bronte.

You can be forgiven for assuming that Bronte and his men did horrible things to him. Truth is — _they didn't_.

In Jack's own words, he got a fancy suit, two slippers (for both day and nighttime wear), his own room with a toy box and plenty of books; he even goes on to say that _Uncle Bronte_ began teaching him Italian and introducing Italian food. John insisting Jack "not call him that." but doesn't say _why_.

* * *

Once they return, whole camp celebrates Jack's return. The celebration involves the whole gang gathering around campfire drinking as Javier plays a tune; afterwards the whole camp is in high spirits, drinking, chatting, and telling stories around the campfire.

Except Arthur, who goes to bed.


	25. Chapter 25

Several days later, Dutch Van Der Lin takes Michael alone for a bank heist, as the two bacame almost brotherlike thoughout the events of the story. Usng a bank Bronte told them was unguarded and full of cash.

The two burst in, both wearing bandanas over their mouths, Dutch has a unique red one. Mike just a plain one. No different than Arthur.

Michael fires his Semi-Automatic in the air.

"Todays going one of two ways friends!" Mike cried, quoting Trevor. And motions everyone onto the ground.

* * *

Michael bursts into the desk, Dutch watching his back, both ordering the manager to open the safe, which he does.

"What the hell!?"

"What is it?" Dutch asked.

"There's nothing here! Just a few nickles!" Michael cried. And it was true, the safe was bare.

To make matters worse, the place gets surrounded by nearly a hundred cops. Leading Dutch to the conclusion that Bronte set them up. Which he did.

Fortantely though, Bronte didn't count on just how badass Dutch and Michael are. The two hghjack a streetbus, and use it to try and escape, but eventually they crash. So Michael and Dutch shoot up the town, after stealing two rifles.

Dutch highjacks a stagecoach, Mike in the back, shooting at cops after them.

Eventually the two escape. Both of them unharmed, but they also lose their rifles.

And eventually they return to camp after making sure they aren't followed.

* * *

Later that evening, Dutch and Michael talk about what to do. Mike brings up that Colm is still out there two. Dutch said he sent a spy to Colm's camp. But as they talk. Said spy horsebacks into Dutch's camp. Except carrying his own severed head on his lap. With the eyes gouged out. And knowing Colm O'Driscoll, the eyes probably went first.

Molly screams at seeing this, causing everyone to panic.

And than Colm's men violently attack the camp, shooting it up. Though fortuntely nobody else gets killed, and everyone returns fire.

EVentually everyone retreats into the house. But Johnny Klebitz gets shot in the back by one of the bullets and carried in by.. Serprisingly enough, by Trevor.

* * *

Once inside, Dutch counts heads. But they can't find Carly. Who's scream is heard outside. So Arthur heads out looking for her, Pinkie hugging Sachi.

* * *

Arthur finds her ambushed by two O'Drisco's. Pinned near a tree. With unfortante implications.

O'Drisco: You left before we had any _fun_ last time!

"Carly!" Arthur cried, and all three look to him. Carly uses this to pull out a knife, slicing one of the their throats, and than throwing down the other before he can react, violently stabbing him, seemingly in a fit of rage.

"Assholes" Carly cried, panting.

"You okay girl?"

"Never better." Carly said dryly, and grabs one of the dropped rifles. A Repeater Carbine. As well as her grey hat.

"Now come on! I got unfinished business!" She cried, and she runs over to advancing O'Dricros. Opening fire. Much to Arthur's dismay.

"We need you inside Carly!" Arthur cried.

"Oh no you don't!" Carly cried, shooting at the O'Driscos.

Arthur groans and covers her with his Bolt Action rifle. And the two clear out many of the O'Driscos.

Eventually the others come to join. Except Abigail and Molly, the non action members. Though Abigail has her moments.

 _Carly (shooting): HANG ME "NOW", YOU FUCKS!_

* * *

The O'Driscos finally flee.

"THAT'S RIGHT, RUN, YOU COWARDS!" Trevor cried.

* * *

 **I'm proud I can still make good battles.. Haven't lost that edge.. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

That night, Dutch, Bill, Pinkie, carly Arthur, Michael, and John break into Angelo Bronte's manison silently using a boat there. Leading to another large gunfight. Pinkie using her sniper.

* * *

Bronte hides as the Van der Linde gang fights and kills his men. When Arthur and John find him, Bronte tries to shoot them, only for his gun to jam. He tosses the gun at John, hitting him in the head, and then frantically tries to negotiate. He is, instead, knocked out by John and carried downstairs by Arthur. Bronte is kidnapped by the gang, with Dutch planning on holding him for ransom.

"Your pathetic" Bronte groaned.

"Oh am I? Cause from were I'm standing, your the one diserving of pity.. All your men.. All your money.. Weren't no match for the few of us." Dutch replied.

"You are nothing. You do nothing, you mean nothing, you stand, for nothing.. Me.. I run a city. And when the law finds you. You will die, like nothing.. You don't even have real men.. (to the others) ten thousand dollars to the man that kills Dutch, and sets me free!" Bronte cried.

Nobody does anything, leaving a silence.

"... What you gonna say next huh?"

"... Your all gonna die!" Bronte cried nerviously.

"No doubt" Dutch said sarcastically.

"Better call your men.. Go on, call them" Dutch said.

Bronte doesn't reply.

Dutch shoves Bronte's head underwater.

"CALL THEM! CALL THEM!" Dutch repeatedly shouts.

Perhaps the most chilling thing is how Dutch's emotional state changes at that moment, throwing a spontaneous tantrum and drowning Bronte without mercy. It's just a reminder of what Dutch is capable of doing when he is _truly_ angry.

Worse yet, Dutch gets rid of Bronte's body by dumping it in the swamp, and letting a gator eat the corpse.

Micahel: Jesus! What part of your philosophy books cover, feeding a feller to a goddamn alligator, Dutch?!

Dutch: The part that covers _weakness._


	27. Chapter 27

One month later, Dutch and Hosea plan another heist. With the whole crew this time. Hosea and Abigail are tasked with causing a distraction so the other members can rob the bank. The distraction succeeds, sending off a loud explosion and a plume of smoke. However, while the remaining members of the gang are robbing the bank, Hosea is captured by Agent Andrew Milton with Abigail managing to escape.

Milton loudly annouches himself, holding Hosea hostage.

"Not this prick again" Pinkie groaned.

Milton proclaiming to Dutch he has given them enough chances. Milton then proceeds to push Hosea into the middle of the street, Hosea, although confused, walks to bank, but Milton shoots Hosea though the head, killing him in cold blood.

When Agent Milton shoots and kills Hosea in the streets of Saint Denis, the gang's reactions are very, _very_ heartbreaking. They just stand there in silence, even Micah.

Dutch: _(very softly)_ Hosea...

Milton rubs salt on the wound by mocking Hosea, leading to everyone in the bank violently opening fire.

* * *

Eventually Carly blows a hole though one of the bank walls with TNT, and Arthur and her go to the roof, covering the others.

* * *

Once Dutch and them return, Dutch says Marston was arrested, and Abigail is missing. But there's no time to look for her.

They continue there escape. But one point Lenny pushes Carly of the way of incoming cops, leading to Lenny getting gunned down. Carly checks on him, to see him dead, and has a moment of silence.

* * *

Dutch, Trevor, Michael Arthur, Bill, Javier and Micah escape the city via a ship heading to Cuba. Everyone else managed to escape by other means.

* * *

On the ship Trevor says how sad it is Lenny is dead. Though Micah says it's not "too" sad. Because Lenny was black, leading to Trevor grabbing Micah, and strangling him til Dutch intervenes. Saying they are gonna have to depend on each other.

* * *

Later, a torrential storm sinks the ship, and the men wash ashore the isle of Guarma, where they become embroiled in a war between the tyrannical sugar plantation owners and the enslaved local population. After they themselves were captured and nearly tortured by sugar plantation, but rescued by the leader of the locals, who they quckly befriend.

During the stay at the island, two things happen. Dutch becomes more unstable, killing a eldery guide who attempyed to rob him and Arther. And Arthur starts getting more effected by his illness. Becoming weaker, and losing weight.

But either way, the group successfully aids the revolution against the plantation owners, and secures transport back to the United States. Saying good bye to their new friend.


	28. Chapter 28

Once returning, they founf the others relocated, and find them somewhere else. Appearently Arthur and them were gone for 2 months. During which they were futher harassed by Milton and Ross.

The group reunite with the rest of the gang, but it is short lived when Milton returns. And fires a friggin gattlin gun at the new outpost. But the group scare them away.

* * *

Dutch refuses to save John yet, but Arthur and Pinkie disobay and form a rescue plan.

Arthur agrees to meet Pinkie at Saint Denis. But as Arthur rides though the streets. Arthur begins coughing more than usual. And it turns into a violent coughing fit, literary coughing up blood, and Arthur passes out.

He is awaken by a kind stranger who carries him to a doctor. Said doctor tells Arthur the harsh truth.

"You got tuberculasis."

Arthur remains sarcastic about it. But the look of pure horror and grief on Arthur's face says it all; he knows that this is the end for him.

* * *

Arthur meets up with Pinkie. Not telling her about his condition, and acting like nothing happened.

"Sorry I'm late babe." Arthur said, casually.

Pinkie tells him her plan. Arthur agrees to it.


	29. Chapter 29

The following day, Arthur Morgan is seen eating some canned beans. Carly approaches him/

"Arthur.. what's going on!? Pinkie says you've been acting weird?" Carly said, somewhat sternly.

"Nothing's going on" Arthur said nervously.

"Don't lie to me" Carly said sternly.

Arthur: ... I'm dying

"Dying?"

Arthur: Don't get too close, okay?

"Oh come on your overreacting" Carly said.

Arthur: I went to a doctor.. I have tuberculosis

Carly: ...

Arthur: I couldn't tell her

Carly: You have too.. She needs to know

* * *

Pinkie is seen pulling over a deer she hunted dowb.

Dec 10Arthur: Pinkie, I need to talk.

Pinkie: Not now. Busy.

Arthur: ... I'm dyng

Pinkie: Relax, I'll get it cooking real soon

Dec 10Arthur: Not that way... I'm sick

Pinkie: What you mean?

Arthur: I-

Micah: Hey.. Black lung.. No infecting cute ginger!

Pinkie: Micah, shut up!

Micah: Hey, I'm not the one dating a turbasis infectee

Arthur: He's right

Micah: Yep, while he was making out with Thomas

Pinkie: And how many girlfriends have _you_ had, Micah?!

Micah: 2

Pinkie: That's it?

Micah: I don't get out much

Pinkie (sarcastically): I'm shocked.

Micah: (shrugs and leaves)

Pinkie: You need anything?

Arthur: Look after everyone when I'm gone

Pinkie: Your not gonna die dummy.. We need to move to somewhere warmer

Arthur: There's no cure

Pinkie: We have to tr-

Molly: (comes in drunk) DUUUTCH

Dutch: Molly?

Bill: I found her in blackwater.

Dutch: Molly what happened? Where you been?

Molly (drunk): You stoppws being there for me! THAT'S what happened!

Dutch: I was busy. Now come to bed.

Dec 10Molly (drunk): You never loved me Dutch!

Dutch: Your talking nonsenc-

Molly (drunk): I won't be ignored!

Dutch: Just calm down

Molly (drunk): I spit in your eye!.. I did! I told Milton! I told him where you were!

Dutch: WHAT?!

Molly (drunk): Yeah! Mister Milton, mister Ross!.. I told them.. About the bank.. About EVERYTHING! You all are pricks anyway! ALL OF YOU!

Carly (walks over): Molly, calm down!

Molly (drunk): I WANTED HIM TO KILL ALL OF YOU!

Dutch: (angrly) God damn traitor! (pulls out his revolver and points it) YOU BETRAYED US!

Molly (drunk): Yeah! Shoot me!.. SHOOT ME!

Arthur stops him

Dutch: She knows the rules Arthur!

Arthur: J -Just kick her out.

Dutch: SHE GOT HOSEA KILLED!

Arthur: I know bu-

Molly: I PISS ON YOU!

Arthur: You shut up!

Molly: Not so big NOW Are yo- (is shot by Trevor)

Trevor: ... (pumps his shotgun).

Carly: YOUR CRAZY!

Trevor (calmly): Maybe I am.. But she betrayed us.. I wasn't gonna stand by and let her continue telling Milton where we are, and have Milton kill any more of us..

Carly stays quite, no argument against it.

 _Milton quitely gets to his horse and rides off with nobody noticing._

* * *

 **That's Trevor for you.. He may be many things. Most of them bad.. But he is a man of loyalty.. And if you even _think_ of betraying him and his "family", all your get is a bullet.. **


	30. Chapter 30

Several days later, Carly and Pinkie get brought with Dutch on a 3 person mission. Turns of Colm O'Drisco has been caught, and is to be hung. And Dutch wants to make sure he does.

So Pinkie is sent to the roof where she stealth kills Colm's sniper and takes his place, as Dutch and Colm dress up as cops.

* * *

The priest is reading Colm his rights, but Colm is smirking, knowing he has a way out.

But Dutch and Carly grab the two O'Driscos in the crowd, and hold them at gun point.

Colm's smile fades, desperately he looks up to the sniper, but instead sees Pinkie wave to him, mockingly.

Oddly, this gives out an "poor villain" moment. You can see the fear in his eyes when he realizes that he IS gonna die.

And than they drop the noose. And Colm dies.

Even Carly has a empty feeling. But Dutch remains satisfied.


	31. Chapter 31

I'll get bored if I do every single scene. So for many parts I'll do basic summaries. Particalary this chapter.

So against Dutch's orders, Arthur and Pinkie break John Marston out of jail, Dutch unhappy at John's return, saying they're all fucked now. The cops will kill them all. Making it worse, it was around here that Molly was revealed as a rat, and Trevor kills her. Something he remains indifferent about whenever asked.

Dutch begins to doubt Arthur's loyalty, and Arthur begins to fear that Micah is manipulating him, as Micah has eagerly taken Hosea's role as Dutch's advisor. Michael meanwhile becomes concerned that Dutch is starting to loose it. He's not the same man Michael grew to know. He's violent and paranoid.

Arthur later discovers that he has contracted tuberculosis following an earlier altercation with a now diseased farmer, giving him only a short time to live. Faced with his own mortality, Arthur reflects on his actions and how to protect the gang following his death.

Michael becomes futher upset with Dutch, when he manipulates a local Native American tribe into a conflict with the United States Army to draw attention away from the gang.

* * *

Arthur convinces John that following the heist he must leave and start a new life with his family, telling him "take Pinkie if you can". Though not mentioning Carly, mostly cause he'll know Carly would go where Pinkie goes. And telling Mike and them, they have to get home while they still can. Johnny K telling Arthur "come with us". Arthur eventually agrees to. Mostly for Pinkie.

* * *

Michael's faith in Dutch is shattered when he seemingly abandons Michael for dead. But instead of anger. Michael, along with Carly, both appear more saddened then angry. Pinkie convinces them to "remember who he _was_ , not who turned into." And they do.

* * *

Dutch, facilitated Micah's manipulation, begins to doubt Arthur's loyalty. Arthur meanwhile becomes concerned that Dutch is no longer the man he knew, increasingly resorting to murder and paranoia, and abandoning their ideals.

Arthur later discovers that he has contracted tuberculosis following an altercation with a diseased farmer, giving him only a short time to live. Faced with his own mortality, Arthur reflects on his actions and how to protect the gang following his death. He tries to strengthen his relationship to Lancer. And in a optonal side mission, you can help Thomas Downes's wife and son.

* * *

During a train heist. John Marston is shot and assumed KIA. And And abrigail is later kidnapped, but Micah manpulates Dutch into refusing to rescue Abigail, saying "she is just a girl."

* * *

Arthur and the girls go off to Blackwater to save Abigail anyway. Carly and Pinkie get themselves captured by Milton. And Arthur, weak, is held by Milton.

Milton monologues for a bit. Revealing that Molly never spoke.

It was Micah Bell.

Pinkie says "I knew it" to herself.

He reveals that Micah started talking after they picked him up shorty after the gang came back from Guarma.

Arthur grabs for Milton's High Powered Pistol, but is unable to overpower him due to his illness. Fortunately, Abigail manages to break free of her confinements and proceeds to shoot and kill Milton in the head before he can execute Arthur.

* * *

 **Dutch Van Der Lin is a interesting case.. He done terrible awful things. Mostly cause of Micah's manulation.. But as John Marston put it "Dutch was a good man once"..**

 **Michael and Carly can't even find it in them to hate him, just pity him.. Pinkie however is more depatable. As is Johnny Klebitz..**

 **Micah Bell on the other hand is more simple.. He's "love to hate".. Espically in this story verison..**

 **He is a despicable, sadistic, psychopath, backstabbing dick.. But damn he's MY** **despicable, sadistic, psychopath, backstabbing dick :)**


	32. Chapter 32

Later that evening, Arthur and the girls return to the camp. However Arthur pulls out his cattleman revolver, turning it on Micah Bell. Carly and Pinkie also pointing their revolvers. Even with Pinkie's infamish bad aim with hers.

"It was him! All this time it was Micah!" Arthur cried.

Micah pulls out his duel black revolvers pointing at Arthur. Telling Arthur he's speaking bullshit. And everyone takes sides. Only Escerala and Bill left with Dutch and Micah, as everyone else sides with Arthur, including Trevor, who pulls out his pump shotgun, telling Micah to lower his guns.

"Just shoot him Trevor!" Carly cried. Pinkie and Abigail seconding this.

Things get worse when John Marston limps over, revealed alive.

"Dutch! Y -You left me to die!" Marston cried angrily, Dutch not replying.

Things get even worse when Edgar Ross comes, now in charge of the Pinkerton's. And Fordham is one of the men there.

"This is Agent Ross! Put down the weapons!"

Trevor turns to see them, but Micah takes the oppunity, and shoots Trevor twice in the head, killing him, and than wounds Pinkie when he flees with Dutch, Bill and Javier, as before anyone can shoot thrm back Ross's men open fire and everyone else gets involved in a firefight.

* * *

As Arthur, John and the GTA characters start escaping, Arthur decides to redeem himself by holding back Ross's men as John and the others escape. He succeed to. But than Micah comes out of seemingly nowhere, and they get in a brutal fist fight. Micah wins, and starts beating him from the ground, when suddenly Pinkie runs over, throwing Micah off a cliff and he assumed dead.

Pinkie and Carly pull Arthur into a stagecoach, and ride to New Austin. The closest to Western San Andreas.

* * *

 **Admit it. None of you are convinced Micah is dead.. Love him or hate him, nobody can deny his badassery..**


	33. Chapter 33

On the way to New Austin, Carly makes a stop to pck flowers she heard may help Arthur. Little Sachi helping.

Suddenly Carly feels a revolver pressed against her back head. Sachi frozen in fear.

"Remember me" Came a familiar voice.

"Hello Micah" Carly groaned.

"I told you to leave them alone now" Dutch groaned, still with Micah. Micah bleedng from the back of his head by the fall.

"Shut up, I'm gonna enjoy this" Micah said evilly.

"Not infront of the kid" Dutch said, referring to Sachi.

"Fuck that, I always hated that little brat" Micah replied coldly.

Suddenly Arthur comes, still very weak, and points his revolver at Micah, ordering him to stop.

"Fuck off Black Lung!" Micah cried, and shoots Arthur in the heart. Dutch is shocked by this.

Carly, enraged, wrestles for Micah's gun, but he punches her, and shoots her in the knee.

He than attempts to execute her, but he himself is shot in the stomach, and fumbles back, away from Carly. dropping his gun in the process.

He looks up to see Dutch shot him, right in the stomach. Dutch finally saw Micah for what he is.

"You shot me!" Micah cried. Dutch doesn't reply.

Micah laughs, finding this amusing.

"You shot me pretty good!"

Carly is given time to pull out her revolver, pointing at the unarmed Micah.

Micah, knowing this it for him, evilly smirks at her, as if saying "do it". And than Carly shoots him though the head, leaving Micah with a large hole though his forehead, and his brain exposed.

Surprisingly Micah doesn't seem effected at first. He simply sighs and than he turns around, take a few wobbling steps away from them before pausing, falling to his knees, and than down dead.

"Huh.. Impressive" Carly said to herself, referring to Micah.

Dutch throws Carly a first aid kit, and silently leaves, Carly watches him do so.. No words needed.

Sachi, surprisingly enough, runs over to Arthur rather than Carly. Not that Carly seems to mind.

"Don't die uncle Morgan!" Sachi cried, already in tears.

"I'm afraid it's too late.. But I'm proud of you, Isaac."

Sachi: Who's Isaac?… Arthur?.. (shakes him) ARTHUR!?


	34. Chapter 34

2 YEARS LATER:

* * *

John and his family are leading an honest life. Finding work at a ranch, calling himself "Jim Gibson".

John/Jim is forced to fight back against outlaws threatening his employer. Against Abgail's wishes John leads an attack at the outlaws. Killing them all. And excutes the leader, who ranted on about Abigail being a whore.

* * *

Believing John will never escape his old life, Abigail leaves with Jack.

This encourages John to take out a bank loan and purchase his own ranch, working with Uncle, and later Pinkie and Carly to build a new home (the one from the orginal game). During this it's revealed Pinkie (who symolically wears Arthur Morgan's hat) has become a bounty hunter, and John joins her jobs as a means of making money. Pnkie revealing in one of the missions she and Carly also build a ranch.. A small one near where Bonnie's ranch is. A few feet from there.

It's unknown if they know Bonnie. But assumably they do, and likely friends with her. Cause, from what we see of Bonnie, the game makes it clear she is a overall nice person. One of the few decent human beings John came in contact with.

* * *

On Abigail's return, she is thrilled to see the girls but is enraged John works with Pinkie on bounty's. While John on the other hand, isn't yet the kind gentlemen from the first game, even calling Abigail a bitch in the heat of the moment, but Abigails knows "he didn't mean it".

* * *

Eventually, despite their on and off relationship, John proposes to her. And they become married.

* * *

Meanwhile Ross and Fordham slowly start following trails to John's ranch.


	35. Chapter 35

12 YEARS LATER:

* * *

John Marston exits the Morningstar ferry in Blackwater and meets two federal agents, Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham. They are to ensure that John gets on the Blackwater Train headed to Armadillo. While on the train, he overhears the conversations of two elder women, Mrs. Bush and Mrs. Ditkiss, as well as that of a preacher and his companion, an optimistic young missionary named Jenny.

Upon reaching Armadillo, a man named Jake (who has been hired by the Bureau of Investigation) guides Marston to Fort Mercer on horseback. After reaching the fort, Jake leaves Marston alone to deal with Bill Williamson and his gang.

John: BILL! BILL I'VE COME FOR YOU! BILL WLLIAMSON! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!

Bill (voice): Go away now, John. Don't make me kill you.

John: Nobody needs to kill anyone, Bill.

 _Bill appears and targets at John with Winshester, from ontop the the fort._

Bill: You must think I was born yesterday. You always did think I was an idiot!

John: That ain't fair, Bill. You was my brother. I've come to try to save you.

Bill laughs.

Some _men show up._

Bill: Do I look like I need _saving?_

John: ... Bill, please. They want to kill us all. I can help you.

Bill: Well, you never tried to save me before. You only seemed to, save, yourself.

John: Bill, I implore you, think about this.

Bill (laughs): You implore me?! You _implore_ me?! You always were one for fancy words.

John: ...

Bill: Well, things are different now, John. Now, I'M in charge! No more Dutch! and no more _you!_

Bill: ... Implore... I, I implores you, to go back, and tell them, to send someone just a little bit more _impressive_ next time.

John: Well... ( _gets his revolver but one of Bill's henchman shoots him at his ches, and John falls over, assumed dead._

Bill: (laughs) Poor John.

Bll and his men all leave, leaving John to die there.

* * *

Several days later Carly finds John when stagecoaching past the fort, and brought him to the small farm her and Pinkie build together.

* * *

John later wakes up in Carly's bed. As both girls had their own bedroom. Sachi two. Who's now a 21 year old woman.

"Well your alive." Carly said, entering the room.

"Yeah.. Guess I was over confident"

"I never did trust that guy" Carly admitted.

"Yes.. But I was trying to give Bill a chance.. Guess it was a no."

Carly: I heard about Ross.. Was in the paper.

"Yeah.. Fucking prick.. But still, I have to kill Bill."

Carly: ... You're gonna need some help, Mr Marston.

John: Maybe.. But we're need more than just us.. Bill got himself an army.

 _"CARLY HELP!"_

"Uh oh.. She probably needs help finding her revolver again. Stay here John." Carly said, heading outside. Schofield Revolver seen in her holster.

* * *

Carly heads out only to be knocked in the head by a rifle, and blacks out.

* * *

Carly wakes up, to a already tied up Pinkie. Next to a now tied up Carly.

"I'm sorry Carly.. They threatened to shoot me unless I called you over."

"Shut up gingy.. You and velvet there, have been stealing from us 3 times.. But we caught you this time. Your red hair is easy to spot." The lead thug said smugly. Holding a Carbine Repeater rifle.

Behind are two other thugs with both with double barrel shotguns. One of them holding the gun over his shoulder, with one hand. Both of them with large straw cowboy hats. Proven to have actually existed yet. But still a fun cliche.

The lead thug is wearing a Bowler hat. Which might be what they actually wore back than, if anything. He also has abrown handle bar mustach and bright green eyes.

"It ain't stealing if you stole from us first." Carly groaned.

"You won't be so sassy when w-"

The lead thug stops as he sees John stumble over, still sore from the gun wound.

"Well Carly, you sure are popular." John said sarcastically. A running theme for him.

John Marston has a very unique hat. You can see it if you zoom in on the cover photo.

Pinkie: Little help here?!

Lead Thug: (turns to her) You shut u- (gets shot though back of head, revealing to be from John.

Before the other two can react John kills them both before the first even hits the ground.. Obviously from dead eye. Cause how else can that be possible.

"I still got it." John said to himself outloud.


	36. Chapter 36

**Now for the first game.. I already premade much of it in a deleted story that I saved all the chapters of... This should be fun..**

* * *

The now adult Sachi rides John to Amridillo. Sachi is one the few characters without a hat. Though sometimes she wears a straw farmer hat, mostly when on the stagecoach. This being one of those times.

John: So Michael works with the marshal?

Sachi: Leith Johnson.. Good guy. Long as we help him, he'll look the other way of our crimes.

Sachi: Anyway.. Your looking much better, considering you were almost buzzard food a few days ago.

John: I'm use to it.

Sachi: Maybe you have hope after all.

John: wouldn't count on it.

* * *

John enters the Sheriff's Office where he sees deputy Jonah sleeping in an open jail bed and another prisoner in a locked jail cell. The prisoner sees Marston and wakes Jonah, saying he has company. Jonah stands up and asks why he has come, and John, thinking that Jonah is Marshal Leigh Johnson.

"My name is John Marston. You wanted to speak with me." John said dryly.

Jonah: I did?

Marston: Apparently so.

Jonah: Why?

Marston: I guess because we're both in the business of the law.

Jonah gets up and stretches.

"You that fella from the train?" Jonah asked with his hillbilly voice.

"No I'm from Fort Mercer." John said sarcasically.

"Fort Mercer!?.. Your one of Williamson's boys!" Jonah cried, grabbing for his cattleman revolver.

In a settle but awesome moment. When John notices Jonah grabbing his gun, John himself pulls his gun out, and is already pointing it at Jonah when the latter gets his out.

"Calm down." John said, remaining relaxed during the event.

Michael walks in. Wearing a 1911 verison of his grey suit. In his holster he somehow found one of those big Semi-automtic Pistols. Low range, but highly effective.

"John?"

"Hello Michael" John said, still watching Jonah, gun up.

"Ohh boy.. Johnson. Jonah is about to get himself killed again."

Prisoner (to John): Go on, shoot him, mister! Shoot him!

Jonah: Go on what...you being cute with me, boy?!

 _(The Marshal enters the building to find Marston and Jonah pointing guns at each other, Mchael just watching.)_

Marshal: What's going on here?

Jonah: I got me one of them Williamson boys.

Marston: And I got me one of them idiots who give marshals a bad name.

Johnson: Jonah, put your gun down.

Jonah: ... (does so)

Prisoner: (groans annoyedly)

Johnson: You must be the man from Blackwater.

Marston: Yes, sir.. Listen, that dog ain't too bright, but he seems loyal.

Johnson: Jonah, get out of here for a minute.

Jonah: Yes, sir, Mr. Johnson, sir. (spits)..

Jonah (to John): And you, oh, I done seen enough of your hide around here, _friend._

Marston: (laughing) I think there's some school children down the way you can go frighten.

Jonah: Oh, hardy fucking harr! Dickhead. (leaves).

Johnson (chuckles and closes the gate to the prison cell Jonah slept in): What are you doing here Mr. Marston, apart from frightening my deputies?

Marston: I'm here to capture, or, kill, Bill Williamson.

Michael: Bill's here?

Marston: He is.

Johnson: ... (laughing) Okay.

Marston: Can you help me?

Johnson: He's outside my jurisdiction, he's in the next county.. But of course, Bill Williamson and his boys have tended to keep themselves away from my town.

Marston: So you're, happy, to have him out there?

Johnson ( _pouring three shots of whiskey, one for him, one for John, and one for Michael_ ): Well, I ain't happy, but I also ain't suicidal.. My job is to keep this town safe, not clean up all of these three counties. It's hard enough around here.

Marston: Ya know... I hear you speak, and suddenly I'm reminded of how some of the people I respected most in my life had a problem with authority.

Jonah: _(chuckles)._

John: What's wrong with you?!

Johnson: Well, I'm sure you and your fine friends have enjoyed spending your time running around pursuing noble causes. My cause is to keep this town from turning into a living hell for the folks who live here. (hands John one of the shots).. Whole world has problems, mister, and I'm here, doing what I can.

Marston (grabs it): Why? What's happening?

Johnson: Right now? Well I got the railway, the people who pay my salary trying to get me to turn a blind eye to them burning down settlements up there. I got a bunch of cattle rustlers out near box canyon need shutting down, not forgetting the gang that keeps murdering homesteaders out in the back country, and I got a bunch of hoods over in the saloon, drunk, threatening to shoot up the whole town. That's all I got today, but it's early yet. Give me couple more days and there'll be more.

Marston: Alright, tell you what.. (drinks his shot of whiskey).. Let's go deal with them hoods, in the saloon, then we'll discuss Williamson.

Johnson: ... Okay, boy. (drinks his shot and gets up).. You're a persistent little cuss, ain't ya?

Marston: Only when things matter.

"Michael, get that Irish buddy of yours. We may need the backup."

"Fine." Michael said, and he drinks his shot and walks out.

* * *

SHORTLY AFTER:

* * *

packie rides over on a brown horse, and hitches it. In his holster is a Schofield Revolver like Carly.

"You the one who Carly saved?" Packie asked John.

"Yes, that's me.. I'll explain later." John said. Refilling ammo for his Cattleman Revolver.

"Alright. Lets do this." Packie said, grabbing a Winshester rifle from on his horse. Packie being better from long range.

* * *

OUTSIDE:

Marston: So who we looking for?

Michael: A bunch of two-bit hoodlums, led by this asshole called _Walton_. Goddamn road agents who prey on the stages comin' in and out of town.

Packie: Riders in Armadillo spend more time with their hands in the air than on the reins these days.

Marston: And Johnson's happy to let them drink in your saloon?

Johnson: Happy? No. But the way I figure it - better they're carousin' in there than out robbin' decent folk.

Marston (sarcastically): That's an interesting approach to law enforcement.

 _(the four of them spot Walton Lowe leaving the saloon on horse)_

Johnson: There's the dumb rat-bastard now. Let's follow him. See what kind of hole he crawls into. Mount up, Marston. Walton's our man.

* * *

 _(The four mount their horses and begin to tail Lowe)_

Marston: If Walton's as bad as you say he is, why don't we just beef him now, while we got the chance?

Johnson: Because, that ain't how the _law_ works.

Marston: Is that right, Marshal?

Johnson: And alive, he can still talk.

Marston: Doesn't sound like he's a man to be reasoned with.

Johnson: He ain't. But a few days of my hospitality and he'll be tellin' me what I need to know. Walton's gang's been growing fast.

Packie: Outlawin's easy money for easy work.

Johnson: Cholla Springs, Gaptooth Ridge, these boys get around. Walton's a start, but there's plenty more where he came from.

* * *

The follow Walton to his hideout. And see the place already surrounded by his gang. Who begin shooting at them.

"Damn. Take cover!" Johnson cried, all 4 door so.

 _Voice: Whoever kills Johnson can keep his badge._

"Packie. You have the rifle. Stay here here and cover us.. The rest of us will work our way up that hill" Johnson said, pulling out his Cattleman revolver, shooting at a offview target.

* * *

The 3 of them work they're way up the hill.. Well mostly Michael and John.

Johnson a little behind, being less fast. But still shooting at least 3.

* * *

John follows Michael to the house Walton is hiding in.

Michael killing most of the gang because he has the best pistol of the 4.. Semi-automatic.

John kills several too. Including one that he grabs and shoots in the stomach. Or chest. I don't know.

Packie doing his best to shoot any he can see from his spot at the bottom of the hill. Hitting at least 2.

* * *

Walton himself runs out. Rifle in arm, Johnson saying to leave Walton alive. So John shoots Walton in the leg.

"Walton your killing days are over.. It'll be trial and rope fo you" Johnson said smugly.

* * *

Johnson (on his horse, a tied up Walton on the back, assumably Mike and Packie have already left): You're not a bad shot, Mr. Marston.. Why don't you check in with me next time you're in town.

Marston: I don't want to be no policeman, Marshal.

Johnson (chuckles): Nor did I my friend, I can promise you that.. I'll see you soon, Mr. Marston.


	37. Chapter 37

Several days later John stops by Marshal Johnson's office to speak to him. Before their conversation goes anywhere, Deputy Eli enters the office. In a panicked voice.

Both Eli and Jonah aren't the brightest. But Jonah makes Eli look a genius. Plus Eli is a million times nice of a person.

Eli: Marshal! I just been up at the canyon, spying like you said. I think I seen me a couple of them rustlers. I think it was the Bollard Twins and a couple of Mexicans.

Leigh: They up there right now?

Eli (sarcatically): Well, it was a group of four men rounding up Mr. Gulch's livestock and none of them looked like Mr. Gulch's hands, so yes, sir. Right now.

Leigh: That sarcasm's most unbecoming, Eli. It's going to hold you back in life, even worse than your lazy eye.

Eli: ...

Leigh: Alright, let's go. (grabs Carbine repeater rifle). You ride with us again, Marston?

Marston: Will you help me?

Leigh: I will try.

Marston: Then it would be my pleasure.

Michael who's still there. Gives Eli, Jonah and Packie all Whineshster rifles. Michael himsrelf grabs a Springfield riflle. John takes a Carbine repeater. Probably the weakest rifle of the game. But John is good with it.

* * *

ON THE HORSE RIDE:

* * *

DIALOGUE A:

 **Leigh** : How long you been workin' for the government, Marston?

 **Marston** : I don't work for the government.

 **Leigh** : Well, I got a telegram from some federal clowns in Blackwater that says otherwise.

 **Packie** : Are you some kind of vigilante?

 **Jonah** : You don't look like no government boy.

 **Marston** : I guess it's complicated. I came because it was made impossible for me not to.

 **Jonah** : You sure are a tight-lipped son-of-a-bitch, mister.

 **Marston** : I guess I am. I ain't gonna dig this hole no deeper.

 **Jonah** : Ain't you all proud and superior? Don't forget you need us more than we need you. Bill Williamson folded you up like an empty purse last time, if I remember correctly.

 **Leigh** : Simmer down, Jonah.

 **Marston** : Listen to your boss, Jonah, there's a good boy. Otherwise, I'll put a hole in your hillbilly head and watch your tiny brain run out.

 **Michael** : I'll be honest with you, Marston. I ain't for all this government interference.

 **Marston** : Believe me, Townley, neither am I.

 **Michael:** Wolves in sheeps clothes, all of them.. Rob ya.. Than pay to have some investigate the crime on your behalf.

 **Marston:** No better than Micah..

 **Michael:** He killed Arthur you know.

 **Marston:** I know... I know..

* * *

DIALOGUE B:

 **Johnson:** . I just hope you're not taking _advantage_ of the those girls, Marston.

 **Marston:** She's a old friend.. We have history.

 **Johnson:** I trust you.. You and Michael were in the same gang.

 **Marston:** Yes..

 **Johnson:** However.. It's just, all this business with Blackwater, and Williamson. I don't know... Sometimes it's hard not to have doubts.

 **Marston:** I understand. I never planned on being in the lawman business neither.

 **Johnson:** Orginally I was trying to imprison Michael. I had him too.. But he could tell I was one of the 'good' cops. So he talked me into making a deal. He helps me, I turn a blind eye to his gang.. They weren't _worst_ ones anyway.. And now. he's still working here. But for different reasons. We grew to respect each other... Long story short. I met Carly many times.. She's tough.. But she's still a woman in a man's world.. Both of them.

 **Marston:** I know..


	38. Chapter 38

Eventually the six reach Pike's basin.

But already there are Carly and Pinkie.

"Keep an eye out boys. We're probably gonna be outnumbered." Leith Johnson said.

"And those bastards aren't short on fire power either!" Eli cried.

"If we can take em alive good. If not. Smoke the sons-of-bitches!" Leith Johnson cried.

"Music too my ears Marshal!" Jonah cried happily.

* * *

Once getting the place, a man ontop of a hill shoots at them with a Carbine Repeater. But misses them.

"Damn! Those bastards were waiting for us!" Johnson cried, jumping into cover.

Packie, being a pretty good shot actually. Shoots at the said man. Hitting him in the shoulder, and from the guys reaction to it, he falls off the hill. Dying from the fall.

4 more gunmen run over. But John shoots all of them in dead eye mode.

With the area clear Leith Johnson says they need to split up. Michael and Packie go with Johnson to the right side. Marston goes with Eli and Jonah to the left.

* * *

"Alright Michael. Just make sure you don't slow me down." Johnson said playfully.

* * *

"That was some pretty damn good shooting there John" Eli said.

"Yeah. Maybe your not the tenderfood I thought you was" Jonah said.

"Coming from _you_ friend, that's a _real_ compliment." John said in his usual sarcasm.

* * *

Both sides shoot up the gang. Eventuallu they meet up again, finishing off the the remaining goons at the bottom.

After the mission Elli tells John that West Dixons, the local salesmen has gone missing.

West Dickens is an old swindler who poses as a traveling salesman when he is really a con man and is purported to have unique miracle cures for many medical and psychological problems.

* * *

John later Marston finds West Dickens having been shot and exposed to the elements not far from his stagecoach south of Coot's Chapel, and returns him to the doctor in Armadillo while fighting off bandits who want to finish the job.

Despite Marston's personal dislike of him, West becomes a Ally. And he puts John in contact with Seth and Irish.

John goes off to find Seth. Packie sent to go find Irish. Bringing along Dash Lucia.

* * *

Michael meanwhile stays with Johnson. Bringing along Pinkie and Carly.

They wind up in the small town called Ridgewood, and after opening a locked barn, they find a horrific display of blood, slaughtered animals and even a stripped body hanging from the rafters. A young girl runs out of the barn, nearly getting shot, and panickly explaining that the bandits are holed up inside the Ridgewood Farmhouse in the middle of the ranch, where some of her family are being held hostage. Maybe raped.

This angers both Leith and Carly, and everyone but the unnamed girl run to the house. Where bandits pour out and a gunfight ensues.

Johnson's group then dispatches all of the bandits, Pinkie using the sniper. When the area is clear, Michael runs inside.

Michael, using a semi-automatic pistol shoots one in the arm than grabs him shooting him excution style.

* * *

Michael heads upstairs two bandits using human sheilds but Mike shoots past the girls and kills the bandits.

* * *

After the violence, the survivors are rounded up and angrily blame Johnson for failing to protect them but also notify the Marshal of the location of a group of bandits, and the posse sets out in pursuit. Eli mentions that this looks to be the work of Williamson's brutal gang. Which shocks Michael.

* * *

"You just walk away now Michael.. I didn't kill Marston, but I sure as shit will YOU!" Bill Williamson cried from ontop of a hill, his men surrounding him. Including hiis right hand man, Norman Deek. All of them holding Winshester rifles.

"Get yourself down here Bill.. You know your not man enough to stop me" Michael said, he and the others on their horses.

Bill smirks.

"You know I don't wanna kill you, but I will" Michael adds.

"You always did have a high opinon of yourself Townley! Dutch always said you was an arrogant son of a bitch! Guess he was about right!.. GET EM BOYS!" Bill shouts.

They all hide in a shack, and begin gunning down Williamson's men. Bill is nowhere. But they capture Norman Deek.

* * *

John rides off to a graveyard, but however Sachi rides over on horse, Double Barrel Shotgun strapped on her back. Saying she secretly followed him, and wants to come. John reluctantely lets her tag along. Being a father himself, he keeps her close.

Marston and her come upon a disheveled, boney man, graverobbing and talking to himself.

Marston: Excuse me, are you Seth?

Seth: Who are you?!

Marston: I'm a friend of Mr. West Dickens. My name's Marston. John Marston.. And this is Sachi.

Seth: Goodbye, Mr John Marston. It's been a great pleasure.

Marston: I need your help, Seth. 'We' need your help. Me and Mr. West Dickens.

Seth: Let me be frank for one second, partner. I hate _people_. It was people who got me in this mess in the first place.

Marston: What mess?

Seth (chuckles): Look at me! Look. Scrambling around, looking for maps, half insane. I ain't washed in 6 months, my hair's fallin' out, my mind's going!

Marston: What happened?

Seth: What happened?! My partner! He stole half my map! I never would have done that to him. Never. Look at me.

Sachi: Who did this to you?

Seth: My partner. My boy. My man! Moses Forth.. I don't have the facility to tell you what I would have done for that man. AND WHAT I WOULD DO TO HIM NOW!

Marston: Why?

Seth: Because he stole half my goddamn map!

Sachi: And what map's that then?

Seth: The map, partner. The map that tells where it is!

Marston: Where what is, friend?

Seth: I ain't telling you that. I ain't! Don't make me tell, partner! (hides, laughing to himself) It's mine. It's mine. All mine! Hahaha!

Marston: Suure. And where's this Moses now?

Seth: ... He's at Benedict Point. The law got him for exhuming. Some people...they feel differently. Not Moses. Him, me, we the same. The self same.

Marston: Well, come on, Seth. Let's go see Moses, get you your map back. Then, maybe you'll help me.

Seth: Alright, Partner. Let's go.

* * *

[They set out on the trail, horseback riding].

Sachi: The hell is wrong with you!? Digging up corpses and looting from the dead!?

Seth: Ahh hypocrites, the whole damn lot of you! You saying it's better to rob the living!? Their corpses, they don't care none!

Sachi: These people been laid to rest asshole!

Seth: You don't know nothing! I talk to them long after they been forgotten by every other fella! I tell em it's okay to be scared and alone!

John: I met some sick bastards in my time Seth. But you, your special.

Seth: Fokes cold and heartless all their lives! Me, I embrace them when they ACTUALLY cold and heartless. Surely that makes sense, to even you two.

Sachi: Not exactly it don't.

Seth: We really alive anyway!? You exist outside my mind!? Maybe we both having the same dream, and when we wake up, we die!

John: I sure seem to be in some kind of nightmare.

Seth: Have you looked in the cave, Seth? (creepy voice) No, it's very dark.

Marston: What did you say?

Seth: I-I didn't say nothin'!

Marston: We just heard you say something.

Seth: You're a crazy man! You should get that head looked at!

Sachi: Seth, we need someone to get a wagon inside fort mercer. Was told you could help. But I ain't sure you even know what day it is.

Seth: I can't sister. I can't even tell you what year it is.

Sachi: I knew this was a waste of time!

Seth: So.. You wanna go after Bill Williamson do ya?

John: You know Bill?

Seth: Oh yeah. I know Bill, Deek, all of them. I have a reputation as someone who'll do things. Most other fellas, won't.

John: Now _that_ I can believe.

Seth: I reckon you can get in there no problem. Assuming you help me find this map first.

Sachi and John: Fine.

* * *

 **Seth is creepy.. But serprisingly enough. He actually kinda harmless..**


	39. Chapter 39

MEANWHILE: '

Welsh and French dunk Irish in and out of a water trough

Welsh: Yes, boyo. You messed up properly this time, didn't you? You little paddy bastard! You thieving mick cunt!

Irish: You got it all wrong, Welsh! All wrong. It was French! I promise. He said he was gonna rip you off, and now he's rippin' me off!

Welsh and French dunk Irish back underwater.

French: Ya, keep on talking there, Irish! In about 15 more seconds your whole world's gonna turn black!

Packie and Dash walks into the barn.

Packie: What's up, boys? Welsh and French let go of Irish and turn to face themm, Welsh has a knife drawn.

Welsh: Fuck off, boyo. This don't concern you!

Packie: ... When a man with a sing-song voice tells me to fuck off, it _always_ concerns me, boyo.

French: Look here, this paddy bastard stole our gun. Tried to steal our horses. Law is clear on the matter.

Irish: I never stole nothing, sir. Never did. Not in all me life! That French cunt! He's playing with the Welshman's tiny and ineffective mind!

French: Hush your mouth!

Packie: Anyway, y'all got horses now. No one needs to die. Leave him be.

Welsh: Who do you think you are, boyo? The bloody cavalry?!

Packie (eyes narrow): Your voice is really starting to get on my nerves, boyo.

Welsh: And you're gettin' on my nerves!

French: Yeah!

Packie pulls out his revolver and shoots Welse, Dash shoots French. Dash has a Schofield two.

Irish: I had the last laugh Welsh!

Packie (puts away gun): A mister Nigel West Dickens said you'd help me locate a machine gun.

Dash: And since we just saved your life...

Irish: I can't thank you enough for taking care of those two degenerates.. Untrustworthy, poor in personal hygiene, and lackin' in the finer qualities of.. A gentleman.

Dash: What about the gun?

Irish: It'd be my pleasure missy. She's magnificent. Government issue. It'll be a bit of a ride, but we'll get there soon enough. Follow me, fella.

* * *

HORSERIDE:

Irish: What's your name, friends?

Packie: Packie McCreary,

Dash: Dash Bellic.

Irish: Stroke of luck you came along.. I thought I'd drunk me last breakfast there for a second (chuckles).

Packie: Who were those fine specimens of humanity?

Irish: They was me only friends in the world. And boy am I glad to seem bastards dead. We all met on the boat over a few years back, we did. Thick as thieves ever since, and that right there was the problem.

Dash: Is it normal for friends in Europe to drown each other?

Irish: Never trust a Welshman, me Pa always told me, and he got his throat slit, so he should know. The kind of fellas who'll steal an acorn from a blind sow and then kick her for squealin'. And as for that French bastard...

Dash: He didn't sound very French.

Irish: Well he sure talks speaks english funny.

* * *

Irish: Not far now. The thievin' bastards are holed up at the cabin by the lake. Can't wait to see the look on their faces when we blast in there. They'll be more surprised than a slut dog with her first porcupine!

Packie: You'd best not be lyin' to me.

Irish: Listen, fella. I didn't ask for your help back there. I don't owe you nothin'!

Packie: _I'll_ decide what you do and don't owe me.

Irish: I've had enough of your overly aggressive manner, fella. You don't know who you're dealin' with here!

Packie: Irish, I've met enough men like you to last me a lifetime.


	40. Chapter 40

John, Seth and Sachi set out to Benedict Point where Moses is being held by the law after being arrested for grave robbery. Marston distracts the deputies guarding the jail by stealing one of their Horses, and leads them away before returning to Seth. Seth knocks on the door of the shack before Moses slams the door in his face and tries to run away.

Marston catches him and brings Moses back hogtied. Seth threatens Moses with a Knife for the location of his map. Moses gives in and tells Seth that it is in Odd Fellow's Rest, panic-stricken, causing himself to urinate ("I think you gone and pissed yourself, Moses.").

Marston and Seth leave him tied up on the ground and clear John's bounty with a Pardon Letter.. Though the player can untie him and let him escape, with nothing changing.

It's revealed in one of the conversations Seth lost his family, business, and most of his sanity in the presude for the treasure.

* * *

Dash and Packie head to the house Irish said the gun is.

Conviently Irish disappears as soon as the fighting starts. But Packie and Dash clear the area. Lead by a guy called Kent. Who himself is killed in the fight. Having been hiding in the shack to serprise Packie, but Packie overpowers him, and kill him.

Packie enters the shack, only to find that there is no gun.

Packie: It's not here.. That lying sack of shit!

* * *

Carly has her own mini mission, she runs into Randell Foresterr, a local cannibal who doesn't let her know his true intentions.

Randall Forrester (limping): Hey.. Hey help me!

Carly: Are you alright?

Randall: Some city fella just attacked me and broke my leg!

Carly: Who did?

Randall: Some city fella.. Guy got kinda. Creepy, on me.. Than he got violent

Carly: When did this happen?

Randall: Just now (points at fleeing man at bottom of hill) That's him! Right there!

Carly: Wait here.. (chases the guy down) (She hogties)

Guy: Please! Don't take me back to that man!

* * *

Carly throws the hogtied man to Randall Forrester.

Randall: Hey partner! (laughs)

Carly: You broke this poor fools leg mister!

Guy: That maniac tried to eat me!

Carly: ... What?

Guy: We got cannibals, in these, here hills!

Randall: A fella's got to eat now.. A fella's got to eat (laughs and limps to the screaming hostage)

Carly: ... (shoots Randall dead). I should really start listening to my gut more.. (unties the hostage and continues with her day).


	41. Chapter 41

**Oh D and P.. The _orginal_ brother/sister relationship.. :)**

* * *

Several days later, Packie and Dash find Irish, passed out, beside a building. Irish is talking to himself.

Dash kicks Irish to wake him up.

Irish (startled, bursts up, punching the air "weakly): Hey! I -I see ya! Get away from me!

Packie: Right here.

Irish settles down, and bends down in agony.

Packie: Where's that machine gun, Irish?

Irish: Aah, Mr. Packie. I found you one.

Packie: Found _us_ one, Irish. We're in this together. You, me, Dash, and an assault on Fort Mercer. I'm the guy that saved you from getting killed back there and who you owe your life to, remember?

Irish: (Laughs) Not really, happens to me all the time.

DashL You don't want it to happen to you again, do you, Irish?

Irish: No, friend, I wants to buy you a drink. I wants to tell you how much you means to me. How special you is.

Packie: And I want to tell you, that if you don't produce a gatling gun within the hour, you'll _wish_ you'd been killed back there.

Irish: It's the whiskey, sir... (Irish takes a sip of the whiskey bottle)... It gives me the memory of a new born babe. Innocent as can be.

(Packie takes the bottle and takes a sip)

Packie And it makes me _violently angry_. Shall we go look for that gun, sir?

Irish: Yes, let's do that.

* * *

HORSERIDE:

Irish: (Singing) I love me faithless Flora, the Lily of the West.

Packie: You're not gonna pass out on ua are you, Irish?

Irish: Me? No, I'm right as rain. haha.. Or at least somewhere stuck between fair and middlin'.

Packie: Well, you're gonna be stuck somewhere between _dyin' and dead_ if you try to cross me again.

Irish: It weren't like that at all, fella. Me intentions were pure. I swear it on me poor Mother's life. I just gets a tad confused from time to time. Honest mistake.

Packie: If there's any more confusion, I'll finish what your friends in Armadillo started.

Irish: Jesus, you're an impatient bastard aren't you?!

Dash (annoyed): Where's the gun, Irish?

Irish: I hear some miners been blabbin' about a machine gun they found. Apparently, they got it stashed up at Gaptooth Breach.

Packie: What do miners want with a machine gun?

Irish: Shoot it at somebody, I suppose. Or sell it. I don't know. I never been down a mine in all me life.

Packie: Sounds real fishy to me, Irish. I've just about had it with you and your games.

Irish: Maybe if you was more cordial with folks, they'd be better inclined to help you.

Packie: I saved your life and you repay me by lyin', nearly gettin' me killed.

* * *

Irish: Not far now, Packie. We should go around the side of Gaptooth so the miners don't see us coming.

Packie: I still don't know what miners would want with a machine gun.

Irish: Miners are always flighty bastards. Spend to long without daylight and doxies and it starts playin' with your mind.

Packie: I've never heard so much shit come out of one mouth.

Irish: Only tellin' you what I heard. Oh, and we'll need to get a wagon or somethin' to get it out of there. That gun's heavier than sin!

Packie: So how was I supposed to move it by myself last time? Two-faced little bastard.

Irish: Here we are. Let's stop here a moment and get a lie of the land.

* * *

(The three stop just outside the mining camp)

Irish: The entrance is plain to see and there's a shaft them bastards use to haul out heavy ore. We, I mean you two, can use that lift to get you and the gun to the surface. I'd do it all meself, but the mines play havoc with me sinuses. I'll find us a fine place to hide these horses and then return with a borrowed flat wagon.

Packie: We're meet you at the mouth of the mine shaft, and Irish - I strongly advise you don't run off this time.


	42. Chapter 42

**The Seth part co-wrote by BalorBabe..**

* * *

Packie and Dash head down.

Miner: You're trespassing. State your business or move along.

In response, Dash and Packie pull out their whinester rifles and kill them both.

* * *

The duo fght to the mines. And eventually find the gattling gun parts and reach Irish at the lift,

Irish: Haha, I thought I'd be looking at your corpse being hauled up this lift! Load up and I'll engage the gears.

 _(Packie and Dash loads the gun into the lift and then climbs in. Irish pulls the lever, and the lift carries John and the gun up to the surface, while Irish anxiously waits)_

Irish: Ah, there she is, what a beautiful weapon... God's own gun, ain't that the truth... I got us a borrowed flatbed parked below. Meet me at the bottom of the hill!

 _(Packie rides the cart with the gun in it to the bottom of the hill, where Irish waits with the wagon, Dash with Irish)_

Irish: What did I tell you? Piece of cake!

(Packie and Dash load the gun into the wagon)

Irish: A short wee ride now, and we'll have this executive peacemaker delivered to West Dickens.

Dash: Just make sure it doesn't fall off along the way.

* * *

 _Several days earlier, Pinkie Lancer investigates Fort Mercer. But she gets spotted. She shoots a goon coming at her. But Harry Dobbing (random goon, known for his eyepatch) whacks her behind, and she gets carried off to Temberweed. A outpost there lead by Gerry Mosely._

 _In the game Gerry's only known as "outlaw on horse". Made up the name._

 _Pinkie, orginally just staying sarcastic comments, leading to them beating her up. But than Bill Williamson himself briefly shows up. Saying he reconsizes her. And tells Gerry "she might be useful"._

 _But he doesn't stay at the outpost, returns to the fort.. Truth is Bill himself isn't shown much in the first game._

* * *

Seth: (seen grave robbing) (Talking to the bodies) Oh, it's like that is it? Huh, not talking to Seth today? The old silent treatment! Oh... that's quite a stench.

Marston: Hey, Seth! (Seth starts running off) Seth, come back here!

Seth: Oh hey, partner, I was just looking for ya.

Marston (Sachi behind him, holding the rifle form of double barrel shotgun): Looking for me? What, over there?

Seth: Yeah.

Sachi: Nice try

Seth: Well.. See you later partner.

John: Where you going, partner?

Seth: Nowhere.

John: Okay. Nowhere wouldn't happen to be where that thing you're looking for is kept, would it?

Seth: ... No, sir.. No, sir.

John: Come on, partner.

Seth: Okay, I was just foolin', partner. Ya know the thought of that treasure does some funny things to me. (John pushes Seth ahead)

Sachi (unconvinced): Um hmm.

Seth: According to the map, it's somewhere in that big abandoned house.

Sachi: It better be

(They get shot at)

Seth: The bastards followed me here!

Quinn Malloy (leader): Thanks for all the hard work, Seth! Now kill 'em, boys!

Seth: Did you see these fellas?!

John (shooting winshester rifle): Dubious as they looked, I figured they must be with you!

* * *

They fight their way to the house, Quinn killed in the battle. His death not really sticking out.

The three get to the house.

Seth: It's upstairs!

Sachi and John follow him.

* * *

They fight to the top, Sachi kills the guy guarding the chest.

Seth: (Euphoric) Yeee Hooo! Finally, after years of searching! I see the light at the end of this very long, long tunnel. Seth's gonna be rich after all these years...(starts doing a prospector's jig) It's silk sheets and Parisian whores from now on, mister!

Sachi (dryly): Funny

Seth breaks the lock off and opens it.

Seth: (Disbelieving) What the goddamn hell is this?! (holds up the only thing in the chest) A glass eye?!Sachi: All of this for that?!

22h agoMarston: (Laughs) I'm sure whoever that belonged to treasured it very much.

Seth (Growing increasingly more unstable): Stupid liars! And their stupid chicken-shit! maps! Making a damn fool of me.

Seth: A glass eye! IT'S A GLASS EYE!

Marston: Stop with the tears and help me with Williamson's gang. Then you can come up with another excuse to go exhume one of your old friends.

Seth: ... Hunting dead men's treasure ain't done me no favors. Sure. Sure, I'm ready for the living. I'll see you and Mr. West Dickens over at Fort Mercer when you gentlemen is ready. (leaves)

Sachi: Uncle John?

John: Yeah kiddo?

Sachi: Why do we keep meeting strange people?

John: Cause it's the only way to get Bill Williamson

Sachi: He's still alive? Thought he would've been killed ages ago

John (playfully): What you think this was all about silly?

Sachi: Mom told me he's never been right in the head.

John: She's not wrong

John: But he at least lead that whole Fort Mercer gang

Sachi: He did.

* * *

 **Jokes aside.. There is a some tearjerkers for Seth.. Going back to this part..**

 _ **Marston: What's so important about this map?**_

 _ **Seth: Nothin' much. Just unimaginable riches and such like. A spark of hope that lit a ragin' fire I can't put out.**_

 _ **Marston: I thought as much. Another treasure hunter losin' everything in the search for nothin'.**_

 _ **Seth: Oh, I've lost it all partner. My wife, my children, my business. Good riddance to them all. I don't eat, I don't sleep, I don't wash, and I don't care.**_

 _ **Marston: I know, I can smell you from here.**_

 _ **Seth: Used to be about the money, but now...I don't know who I am no more.**_


	43. Chapter 43

Michael (hugging a scared Carly in Johnson's office) I don't got a clue. But it has to be something to do with Marston!

Johnson (calming him): We're talk to him, find out what he knows

John walks in.

Michael (angrily): WHERE IS SHE JOHN!?

John: Who? What!?

Michael: Who!? My daughter you fucking prick! WHERE'S PINKIE!?

John: I don't know. Haven't seen her all week.

Michael (angrly): Well she hasn't been seen sense Wednesday! Leigh, I don't think I can cope! I if I lose one of those girls, I swear I-

Johnson: Now nobody lost anything yet, now lets just calm do-

Voice from outside: Mr Marshall!.. Come out Mr Marshall!

Michael: (heads outside)

Gerry Mosely (on horse): Even better! Good day Michael

Michael: Get down from that horse, boy, or I'll shoot.

Gerry (laughs a little): I wouldn't recommend that, mister. Not if you wanna see Pinkie back in one piece!

Carly (runs out, Johnson runs to hold her back): Where's my sister?!

Gerry: You know, part of me's got to thinking I should just marry her myself. Give her a baby and that!

Johnson (holds back Carly): What do you want?

Gerry: That's better... I want Norman Deek. I want him set free. Then you get your sister back.

Johnson: We don't do deals with outlaws, boy.

Jerry Yeah you do! Let's not waste each other's time pretending otherwise, look at Mikey there.. Hell, wqhole government themselves ain't much more than a bunch of crooks.

Gerry: This is the land of opportunity, mister! And I'm giving you the opportunity to get blue eyes back.. Before fifteen friends of mine take out all their anger and their "loneliness" on her.

Michael: Fine.. But you better not of hurt her.

Gerry: Bring Deek up to Tumbleweed in a couple of hours. And don't go getting no funny ideas, or I will "slit" that w***'s throat myself!... You boys have a pleasant afternoon. (to horse) Yaaa! (rides off)

Carly: On the horse, Deek!

* * *

HORSERIDE:

Johnson: See, this is what happens when the federals interfere in our affairs. Are you happy now?!

John: No, I ain't happy at all! And I already told you, I ain't with the government.

Johnson: Ahh you say that, John, but the only thing I know for sure is who sent you.

John: They made me come here. They gave me no choice. That's your federal government, Mr. Johnson.

Carly: That's what I kept telling you!

Johnson: They come down here, dressed as cocky as the king of diamonds, talkin' a lot of flannel about helpin' us, about spreadin' peace and civilization to the West, but they've brought nothin' but trouble and taxes.

John: I agree with you. Wolves in sheep's clothing, all of 'em. Rob you, then make you pay to have someone investigate the crime on your behalf.

Michael: People 'round here have been fooled into feelin' protected when they're worse off than they were before!

Carly: Nearly snapped an agent's neck once.

Johnson: How was this mess supposed to turn out? Sendin' an outlaw to do the work of a lawman? That's madness!

John: Ain't much difference between the two, as far as I can tell.

Johnson: There have to be rules, Marston. Even you must understand that.

John: It's easy to make up rules, but they ain't much use if the people don't understand why. Like my son. If I tell him not do somethin', he'll do it anyways, just to spite me. If I punish him, he resents me for it. But if I show him why it's wrong, at least he has a reason not to do it again.

Johnson: That's nonsense. Without laws, we're nothing more than animals. Your boy steps out of line, you whack him. He does it again, whack him harder. Make him know, actions have consequences.

Carly: Won't with girls though. I had to whack Sachi once. I swear she didn't talk to me for a month.

Johnson: Good point.


	44. Chapter 44

HORSEBACK RIDE:

Carly: Why's this sorry son-of-a-bitch so important to them?

Marshal: Norman Deek's Williamson's right-hand man. In other words, a glorified errand boy.. The kind of man who's mean enough to be second-in-command but too cowardly and stupid to ever be a leader.

Carly: Of course.

John: What is this place we're headed?

Johnson: Tumbleweed? A lonely, godforsaken place. Some people say it's haunted. It was quite a town, back in its day. Then they build the railroad in Armadillo and went clean past Tumbleweed. And that was that. Pretty soon, everybody had upped and left. Now it's just thieves, smugglers, and bandits...scum like Deek here. Old popular spot for lynchin's too.

Michael: Let's try to avoid that if we can, Marshal.

John: Exactly.

* * *

LATER:

Michael: John, you'll be exchanging Pinkie for the prisoner in the middle of town. Keep your eyes open. I sincerely doubt these scum plan to play fair.

Deek: Fair my ass.

Marston: You bet. Besides, Norm here's going to be my shield. Ain't you, Norm?

Deek.: Haha, be my pleasure.

John: You better hope she's alive

Norman Deek: Maybe she won't wanna go home, she's been fucked so good.

John: (pistolwhipa Norman upside the head)

Norman: The fuck was that for?!

John (dryly): It slipped.

* * *

John walks Deek to the middle, meeting Harry Dobbling, Kent Galloway, and Sid Wnkler. The others follow.

 _(Random goons that are named on Red Dead wiki)_

Norman (on way): I'm sure it's been nice for the boys to have a whore to play with... I hear them red girls like it, up the rear.

Carly: How about you save that breath for "breathing".

(meeting the three goons)

Deek: Get these ropes offa me, boys!

Marston: Where's Pinkie!? I thought we had a deal?!

Harry Dobbling: Well, you thought wrong. We don't make deals with the Law.

(They open fire, accidantally killing Deek)

Eli: IT'S A TRAP!

John kills Harry, Johnson Kent, Michael Sid.

* * *

(they shoot though town).

Michael: TELL BILL, HE'S NEXT!

* * *

Gerry Mosely, seeing them coming, kicks the stool under the noose they had arounf the badly beaten up Pinke.

Carly runs to cut her down but Gerry whacks her with a rifle and prepares to shoot her, but John uses deadeye to shoot Pinkie's noose. And than, still using deadeye, shoots Gerry a bunch of times with the remaining five bullets.

* * *

After the others finish off the rest.

Lancer, are you okay?

Pinkie: I'm fine now, Mr. Marston. Thank you. Thank you... (playfully) What the hell took you so long, you stupid man?

John: Well, you weren't exactly helping me.

Pinkie (picks up Arthur's hat): If you think I'm gonna lower myself by making a joke about being all tied up, you've got another thing coming.

* * *

 **This story is one of the best for fans of Pinkie Lancer.. Whatever terrible thin happened to her here tramatized her more than she appears.. But that, and Arthur Morgan's death. M** **akes her far more badass of a character..** **Espically after she becomes the one to meet London Ricketts.. Rickets is a famish gunslinger, who finally teaches her properly fire a revolver.. Even teaches her _deadeye_..**

 **For John fans.. Trust me I have no intention of making him "less badass" in comparison to Carly and Pinkie.. In fact, it goes both ways..**


	45. Chapter 45

Irish: (drunk, holding nuns at gun poiny) Up sister.. Put.. Them.. Up..

Dash: Irish, what are you doing?

Irish: (points gun to her) Who the hell are you!?

Packie: (punches him) Your old friend "amnesia".

Irish: AHH! BLIMEY!

Packie: And I've come to tell you.. (holds Irish in chokehold) You "ever" hold that gun at my sister again, I'll make sure you reach heaven before those poor nuns

Irish: Y -Yes sir.

Packie: Now get down there! ( _throws Irish to the ground)_

Irish: Ah, Mr. Packie! How are you?

Packie: Ashamed. Ashamed to know you. What the hell's wrong with you, robbing these gentlewomen and ladies of the Lord?!

Irish: I thought they was doxies!

Dash: Ladies, I'm sorry about this man. He's unfortunately lost his mind to the demon drink. At least I hope he has and he wasn't this stupid all along. So ah... Please excuse us.

 _(Thw three allows the two nuns to pass by and leave, one gving the prey sign for Irish)_

Packie: Now, Irish, that gatling gun doesn't work. I find that rather upsetting, don't you?

Irish: _Heart-breaking_ , which is why I was just comin' to see you, when the drink got the better of me.

 _(Irish stretches and gives his head a shake)_

Irish: Come on. I know where we can find the parts for ya.. Mother feckin' Mary!

* * *

 _(Packie, Dash, and Irish now walk through Thieves' Landing on their way to the warehouse)_

Irish: Whew, that fresh air's got me head spinnin' like a top. Can't be good for a fella.

Packie: Shut up, you lazy drunk, before I stop your head spinnin' with a bullet.

Irish: I resent that, Patrick. I been working like a beaver on your behalf.

Packie: You been working like a _weasel_ on my behalf.

Dash: Bushwackin' defenceless ladies of the cloth? You must have been raised on sour milk, Irish.

Irish: What are you talking about? I'm a good Catholic boy.

Packie: You're a booze-blind coward.

Irish: And you're a hypocrite, Patrick. You've robbed just as many innocent folks as me.

Packie: I tried to only rob those who had more than they deserved.

Irish: Christ, the church has more money than anyboy!

Packie: Where are we goin', Irish?

Irish: Just to the warehouse here in Thieves' Landing. I'm tellin' you, Johnny boy, it's all set up. We're meetin' this pal of mine at the back door of the office. Hobble-tongued fella by the name of Shaky.

Dash: And he's got the ammunition we need?

Irish: Jesus, stop frettin', will you? I knows about guns front, back and sideways.

Dash: You're gonna be real familiar with mine if things keep on this way.

 _(the three approach the warehouse gate)_

Irish: This is it. Come on, smiler.

 _(Irish tries to open the gate but it won't open)_

Irish: Well, I'll be buggered. This door was supposed to be unlocked. Come on, let's see if we can get in around the back.

Packie: I'm beginning to lose my patience.

Irish: I'm startin' to think you're soft on me. Can't even sneeze these days without you two bein' there to catch the drips.

Packie This is your last chance, you good-for-nothing shyster. You've already wasted too much of our time.

Irish: Alright, we should be able to get in here. Stick with me and keep quiet.

* * *

 _(the three approach the back door of the office)_

Irish: Shaky's made the arrangements and he'l-

 _(The sounds of someone being beaten are heard)_

Irish: Shhhhhhh!

Irish: Oh, shite. Sounds like Shaky's only gone and got himself found out.

 _(Inside the office, Shaky is tied up and is being interrogated by three men)_

Gangster: _(Laughs)_ Alright, now all we have to do is find out who you work with. Ya hear me, Shaky, you wretched fucking son of a whore?

Shaky: Suck my -

Gangster: Again!

 _(Another gangster, Grady Underwood, continues punching Shaky)_

Irish: Labour relations don't sound like they're exactly... at an all-time high. You sneak in and get poor Shaky loose. I'll go get the wagon... Good luck. He's a good man, that Shaky.

* * *

Irish: I'll be waiting out by the front gate with the wagon. Good luck.

 _(Dash and Packie enters the warehouse and shooting the gang._

Shaky: I th-th-th-th-th-th-tha-tha-tha-thank you for your kindness, m-m-m-mister. I th-th-th-thought I wa- I was a dead man.

Packie: My kindness is only as good as the bullets you can fetch up for me and your friend Irish. Let me down and you'll _be_ a dead man.

 _(Shots are fired at the office)_

Shaky: This is gonna be one-one-one-one-one helluva fight.

 _(A shootout breaks loose inside the warehouse)_

Shaky: Who's makin' f-f-fun of Sh-sh-sh-Shaky now?

* * *

 _(After the warehouse as been cleared)_

Shaky: Let's head f-f-f-for the door! Follow me!

Shaky: O-o-o-open the door! I g-got you covered!

 _(Packie opens the gate and him, Dash and Shaky enter the storage yard)_

Dash: Shit! More of them!

* * *

 _(After the battle, Irish arrives with the wagon and Dash and Packie loads it up)_

Shaky: N-Now we're even.

Irish: Half-even, Shaky. You still owe me for them morphine pills to calm your nerves, S-S-S-Sha-k-k-ky!

Shaky: You'll get your half, and more you d-d-d-dirty f-f-fuckin' snake!

Irish (mockingly): I, B-b-b-b-b-better!

Packie: Alright, gentlemen. Let's go.

Shaky (to Irish): Fu-fu-fu-fuckin' fuck!

Irish (deadpan): Oh, me virgin ears.


	46. Chapter 46

John, Johnson, Michael, Sachi, Dash, Eli, Jonah, Packie, Carly, Ariena, West Dixons and Ariena meet at Fort Mercer several days later. John hops into Dixons wagon, that hids a gatling gun and West rides in.

* * *

 **West** : Greetings, my good men! What would you say if I said, immortality was at hand? What would you say if I told you, I could teach you to fly? What would you say if I told you, I could turn a man into a beautiful woman? Impossible? Yes, once but no more! Gentlemen, I bring you wisdom from the East. I have here in this wagon some of the finest goods, the best medicines and the newest inventions available for you and your families! Exotic trinkets from the far reaches of the earth! Elixirs that give vigor and strength! And...for you men of physical skill and athletic physique, this miraculous elixir can keep the muscles supple and relax the chords. It loosens the joints and gives a feeling of vigor and freshness to the whole system! Why some men have reported to me that after drinking it for one month, they can chew through steel!

 _West taps on the wagon's side and Marston pushes the wagon's sides back to reveal the juicy surprise in store for the outlaws._

 _Bandit: IT'S A TRAP:_

 _John mercilessly slays the ones in sight, leaving way for the marshals to come in safely._

* * *

The area clear, John meets the others, and they clear the fort the old fashioned way. But they don't find Bill. But due hear knocking out.

Eli: Open the gate - it's the snake oil guy!

Johnson: Well, get the goddamn gate open and lock it behind him!

West: Oh, we've got company, gentlemen! These scoundrels have got reinforcements riding this way!

Eli: Oh my good lord above! There must be a hundred of 'em!

 _(Marston exits the fort and mans the gatling gun, slaying the rest.)_

Johnson: I can't see any more of 'em. I think you did it, boy!

* * *

Ariena: Bill ain't here. We looked everywhere.

Jonah: Marshal! Mr. Marston! We got a live one. He says, Bill's already run off to Mexico yesterday morning.

Bandit: You'll never get him!

Marston: ... Javier Escuella. He's gone to see Javier Escuella. That should make things interesting.. Where in Mexico?

Bandit: How should I know?!

Eli (punches him in stomach and he falls over): Where in Mexico, you little shit?!

Bandit: Someplace near Chuparosa, I think he said. That's bandit country.

Pinkie: Carly and I know a way there. Meet us at the farm in an hour.

John: See you later than.

Michael: I'm sorry about this, John. I guess you'll be heading to Mexico.

Marston: So it would seem. Wanna come?

Michael: No.. I gotta watch Carly's place... Besides, I don't want to see Dutch.

Marston: ... Neither do I.


	47. Chapter 47

The approach to Mexico is far smoother than the one with Irish. Nobody shoots at them. Once in Mexico. They split up. Pinke heads to the town that the bandit spoke of.

John and Carly look for the military for help.

* * *

Pinkie enters the town. Keeping to herself. And three bandits are speaking to each other.

Bandit 2: ¿Y qué pasó con el otro? _(And what happened to the other one?)_

Bandit 1: No interrumpas, pendejo. Lo dejé en la casa. Y les digo. _(Don't interrupt me, asshole. I put him in the house and I left him.)_

Bandit 1: De aquí para acá, chingan a su madre. _(From here on in, just go fuck your mother.)_

Bandit 2: ¿Para qué los...? _(For what...?)_

Bandit 1: Cállese, güey. Y de aquí para acá, son pendejos. _(Shut up, dude. Everyone around here's a jerk.)_

 _(They see Pinkie.)_

Bandit 2: Eh, un forastero. _(Hey, a stranger.)_

Bandit 1: Eh, gringo, ¿hablas español? _(Hey, gringo, you speak Spanish?)_

Pinkie: No, sir. Pardon, pero, yo habla un solo poquito español. Habla English? _(Sorry, but, I only speak a little bit of Spanish. Speak English?)_

Bandit 1: Sí, gringo, Hablo mucho inglés. Hablo "filthy fucking bean eater." Hablo "slippery little Mexican." Hablo "little piece of shit." ¿Comprende amigo? ¿Comprende?!. _(Yes, gringo, I speak much English. I speak "filthy fucking bean eater." I speak "slippery little Mexican." I speak "little piece of shit." Understand, my friend? Understand?!)_

Bandit 1: Hey, what are you doing here, Señorita? I don't remember inviting you to my country.

Pinkie (dryly): I don't think you did, amigo. I mean you no harm.

Bandit 1 (laughs): You mean us no harm?! This is funny! What harm could you do to us, exactly?!

Pinkie (dryly): Nothing, amigo. Now, I appreciate the welcome committee but I'd hate to spoil a beautiful afternoon on such beautiful land with any further unpleasantries. Now, if you'll excuse me...

Bandit 1: Ah, hold it, gringo. I think you are forgetting something. A little taxation. (they laugh at her). I have a large family.

Pinkie: I too have a family, friend. So that we may see our families again, I suggest we part ways amicably.

 _(One bandit steals her hat, wearing it as the three laugh.)_

Bandit 1: Can I see the boots, Señorita?

Pinkie (tranquil fury): I think you can see them where your standing, just fine, señor.

Bandit 2 (threateningly): Take off the boots, Americano.

Pinkie: … As you wish. _(She kneels)._

 _All three bandits laugh._

 _Pinkie: … (gets up, shooting the main two in the head Double Action revolver, pausing at the one who took her hat, who attempts to apologize, but Pinkie shoots him in the chest, taking back her hat)._

Landon Rickets (watched the whole thing unfold) (sarcastically): Oh, very good. Very good indeed, girl.. What a great way to improve border relations. Than coming into this civilization and butchering the local peasants... Thank you very much, girl.

Pinkie (dryly): No mention it old man.

Landon Rickets: You kill peasants.. You become a peasant.

Pinkie: I never aspired to be anything more.

Landon Rickets (dryly): A socialist, huh?.. Very charming.

Pinkie: Who are you?

Landon Rickets (ignores her question): This place isn't for you, gonna get yourself killed.

Pinkie: Don't you worry about me.

Landon: Oh, but I do worry. An angry woman, a long way from home.. A woman who handles his gun as sloppy as you.

Pinkie: I do okay, old man.

Landon Ricketts: Yeah, as long as you're killing quail, or peasants... But if you have to face another man, you don't stand a chance.

Pinkie: And you do?

Landon Rickets: I can show you a few tricks. Come with me.

* * *

 **It's sad Landon only appears for a brief part of the the game.. If it were Carly, she would no doubt offer Landon a chance to come back with them. Even despite that he clearly is happy here... Pinkie a little less inviting, and just parts ways with him after the final mission with him..**


	48. Chapter 48

Meanwhile John and Carly head to a mexican military outpost.

Man (two armed soldiers behind him): What do you want, gringos? What are you doing here? Have you heard, there's a war going on?

Marston: My name's John. And that's Carly.. We've been sent here to retrieve a couple of men. Can I speak to your commander?

Man: ... You want to talk to my boss, gringo?

Marston: I guess.

Man: Because I am not good enough for you?

Marston: No sir.

Man: You think you're better than me?!

Marston: ...

Man: You come to _my_ country!? my poor, little country, and you think you can be friends with the president?!

Marston: No, sir. I am sorry, sir. Things must have come out wrong. Maybe you can help me?

Man: You'll be sorry, friend.

 _(As the soldiers point guns at John, who hides Carly, behind him, grabbing for his revolver)._

Man: _(bursts out laughing)._

Man: Relax, amigo. Relax. I -I had you.

Marston: Sure, somewhere between the threatening stare and the soldiers armed to the teeth, yeah, yeah you had me.

Man: Welcome to Mexico, amigo! Let's come, eat, drink! And then we'll talk.

 _(They sit down at an outdoors table)._

Man: My name is Capitán Vincente de Santa.

Marston: John Marston.

Carly: Carly Townlet.

De Santa: My country is in pain, John Marston. Terrible pain. The rebels have seized the people by the throat and destroy our way of life.

Marston: I'm no politician, sir.

 _(The waiter comes over.)_

De Santa: And I am no soldier. Tequila... But we are both beholden to our time. A brave man, perhaps you have heard of him, Coronel Allende. He is trying to preserve the order in our province, to keep our civilization alive, it is tough. The people are confused, and usually swayed. Sometimes in the service of what is right, you got to do terrible things. It breaks my heart.

Marston: I, also, am no moralist, sir.

De Santa: I wish I enjoyed your freedoms, Mr. Marston.

Carly: We are trying to find a man, an American. An outlaw named Bill Williamson. I believe he came here to seek protection from another outlaw, named Javier Escuella.

Vincente: You're no moralist, but you hunt outlaws?

Marston: So it would seem. You heard anything of these men?

Vincente: I am the government, or what is left of it. Outlaws seek each other. They are possibly hiding with thieves and killers who pose as freedom fighters in the hills around here. They're united under one traitor named Abraham Reyes.

Carly: Where can we find this Reyes?

De Santa: If I knew, I would be there, hunting him with everything that is true within me. Reyes finds you.

Marston: Like cholera.

 _(John and the soilders laugh)._

De Santa: Something like that. But it's possible though. My men are trying to lure him into a trap. Possibly you could ride with us? And if everything goes okay, I am sure the Coronel will help you.

Marston: Okay.

Vincente: (to subordinates) Vámanos!

* * *

 _HORSERIDE:_

 _De Santa:_ You two did not expect such a "warm welcome" from the mexican army, I can see.

Carly: We didn't know _what_ to expect.

De Santa: You will hear a lot of words like "tyrant" and "oppression" here, words that the peasants have been taught, but do not understand. Meaningless words. The army is suffering...a crisis of reputation.

Marston: Even I've heard about the Colonel down here. He's not famous for his _compassion_.

De Santa: This is the point. Have you met Coronel Allende? Do you know him? No, like a papagayo, you just repeat lies you heard.

Marston: Maybe.

De Santa: Allende is a good man, a strong man. He carries the weight of a million problems on his shoulders.

Marston (dryly): Am I supposed to pity him?

De Santa: You gringos are so quick to judge. You love to talk badly of other people because it makes you feel better about yourselves. Maybe you should look in the mirror.

Marston: You're the one talkin' about this. And I ain't here to make judgment on the way of your government. I got enough problems with my own right now.

De Santa This isn't America, Señor Marston. We are poor. Kindness must take a different form. What is better, to put your arm around a hungry man, or to beat him until he grows some food to eat?

Marston: I think you need to answer that question yourself.

De Santa: Who are these outlaws you hunt? This Billy the cowboy and his Mexican friend.

Marston: Bill Williamson's a fella I used to know, and Javier Escuella...well, I knew him too.

De Santa: What do you mean, you know these men?

Marston: We was friends once. They're part of a past I can't seem to get rid of.

De Santa: The past is all that's real, my friend. It cannot be erased. That is the problem with the people here. They spend too much time dreaming about imaginary futures.

Marston: I know I can't change the past but I'm sure gonna do somethin' about the future.

De Santa: Whatever helps you sleep at night, amigo. My country is full of American criminals, mostly in the service of the rebel pigs. Mexico is an easy place for a man to lose himself, whether he wants to get lost or not.

Marston: Hopefully not too easy. I ain't got much time to find these men.

Marston: The highest price.

De Santa: Can I ask how much?

Marston: I'm not gettin' paid. It's...it's a long story. I'm bein' _made_ to do this.

De Santa: I will never understand you Americans.

Marston: Me neither.

De Santa: We have a system of law in Mexico, Señor, and we do not tolerate people who think they can run with their own. However, if you help us, we will help you. No one hides from Coronel Allende, for long.

* * *

MEANWHILE:

 _(Pinkie is seen practices shooting bottles.)_

Landon: Well, you won't make it in the circus, but you can shoot. Keep on practicing.

Pinkie: Thank you, old man.

Landon: Now, who are you?

Pinkie: Pinkie Lancer.. No one interesting... And you.

Landon: Landon Ricketts. Not a name that means much anymore.

Pinkie: It means a little. You were famous when I was a girl.

Landon: Yeah, killing men's a strange kind of fame. I was the fastest in my time. I must have been. I'm the only one left.

Pinkie: What are you doing here?

Landon: Living quietly, waiting.

Pinkie: For what?

Landon: ... I don't know.

Landon: and you?

Pinkie: I'm looking for a couple of men, Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella. Escuella is from here.

Landon: This whole place is teeming with a, Americans on the run, mercenaries, locals hell-bent on revolution.

Pinkie: Revolution? Another one?

Landon: Yeah. Never really ends. This place has been a hotbed for revolution since before the Spanish left. Now, there's another local guy running around promising the peasants their freedom. Hah, just like the last two or three.

Landon: Local government, foul bunch.. _Colonel Allende_ , he runs this place like a feudal king.. He's an awful individual.

Pinkie: Is that so?

Landon: Yeah...until someone puts a bullet in his head.. C'mon, let's get back to it. You gotta keep that back straight, otherwise it makes the gun jump.

Landon: Remember what I told you.. Deep breaths.

 _(Pinkie breaks all the bottles, having been taught deadeye by Landon,)_

Landon: Well done. Now that wasn't so hard was it?

Pinkie: (shrugs)

Landon: Follow me. We're going to try something a little more challenging. The birds around here are always raising hell. Scavenging and scaring the life out of the locals. I say we put your new-found skills to the test, while doing a public service for the good people of Chuparosa. Here will do. I'm gonna scare up some birds. Let's see if you can take down more than one at a time.

 _(Pinkue does.)_

Landon: Nicely done, my dear. You've been taught well.

 _(They start walking back to town.)_

Landon: I have to say, I'm surprised you've heard of Landon Ricketts. I would have thought an old goat like me would have been long forgotten by now.

Pinkie: I heard many a story when I was a girl. Still do, sometimes.

Landon: What, these days? I find that hard to believe. What do people say?

Pinkie: Ah, you know how those conversations go. Fellas arguin' over who's the toughest, who's the fastest, and who shot people in the back.

Landon: I'd place good money on me still being the fastest.

Pinkie: Is that so, old man?

Man: Ay, Sr. Ricketts! Sr. Ricketts! Señor Ricketts! Señor Ricketts! Por favor, señor. Our bank wagon's under attack just outside of town! We need your help again.

Landon: Whoa, slow down, Ramon. We'll take care of it.

Ramon: Thank you, señor. Again, you are the savor of this town.

Landon: Well, my friend, are you ready to take a less theoretical exam?

Pinkie: Sure. I don't think I ever rode with no savior before.

Landon: (chuckles) Come on. These people need me.

* * *

 _(They head out.)_

Landon: So, why are you looking for these two men?

Pinkie: It's a long story. We used to ride together. We was all friends once.

Landon: Only a buzzard feeds on his friends.

Pinkie: Things got complicated. One of them killed the man I loved.. The owner of this here hat.

Pinkie: And the rest of them sided with Micah.. Left me for dead.

Landon: That's usually how those stories go.

Pinkie: Yeah. Only it's real.

* * *

 _(They come upon the bandits.)_

Landon: There they are! Follow me.

 _(They take out the enemies.)_

Landon: Keep your eyes peeled. These bandits don't give up easily.

Pinkie: I can see you haven't lost your touch, Landon.

Landon: Nobody said I had. You talk real big for a girl who couldn't shoot straight a half hour ago.

Pinkie: And you talk big for a man who can't stand up straight no more.

Landon: You're a long way from being a Landon Ricketts, partner; young, old or otherwise. All those stories you heard as a girl were true, you know.

Wagoner: Mire, señor! Hay muchos de ellos.

 _(They take out more bandits.)_

Landon: Looks like that's all of 'em. Come on, let's keep moving!

Pinkie: So much for this quiet life of yours, Mr. Ricketts.

Landon: I didn't say I'd become a coward. I'm not going to stand by and watch good people suffer. They've been beaten down for too long. I give them some hope.

Pinkie (dryly): They don't know how lucky they are.

Landon: Damn right they don't, my sarcastic little apprentice.

* * *

 _(They escort the wagon safely to town.)_

Wagoner: Sano y salvo! Nunca podre agradecer lo suficiente! _(Safe and sound! I could never thank you enough!)_

Landon: Buy me a whiskey later, and we'll call things about even.


	49. Chapter 49

**Skips to next De Santa mission.**

* * *

(John and Carly arrives at Colonel Allende's mansion in Escalera to find the colonel berating Vincente de Santa.)

Allende: Eres lloròn, maricon. Me das asco. Hablas de lealtad pero eres transparente. Estaras aplaudiendo cuando mi cabeza esta empalado, verdad?!

Vincente: No, no, no, mi Excelencia. Mis hombres y yo estamos trabajando noche y dia por su honor.

Allende: Mi honor?! Que eres? Un muchacho? Jovencito sinverguenza. (Allende notices John and Carly) Que diablos son estos cabróns?!

* * *

 _English translation:_

 _Allende: You are crying, queer. You make me sick. You speak of loyalty but you are transparent. You will applaud when my head is impaled, right?!_

 _Vincente: No, no, no, Your Excellency. My men and I are working night and day for your honor._

 _Allende: My honor?! What are you, a boy? Shameless youngster. (Allende notices John and Carly) Who the hell is this assholes?!_

* * *

Vincente: Those... Those are the two who will help us defeat Reyes. The ones I spoke to you of.. Friends of Mexico.

Marston: Hello, sir.

Allende: Hola, gringo. So you are the bounty hunter, huh? Have you found your prey yet?

Marston: No, sir.

Allende: Ah, perhaps you come to hunt me, eh? Your country loves to make trouble in mine.

Marston: Perhaps, but it isn't so.

Allende: Ah, perhaps I should tie you to a horse and let it drag you around town, or let the dogs fight you, huh. (De Santa laughs, but only gets a angry glare fro Allende)... Then, see what you say.

Marston: I'd say the same thing. I'm here to bring two men to justice. Nothing more. Your politics or ideas of entertainment are not my concern.

Allende: I suppose not. (to De Santa) Pero son tuyos. Sinceramente, espero que me encontraste alguna compania mas intersante que esa bruja que me trajiste anoche! _(But they are yours. Sincerely, I hope that you find me some company more interesting than that witch that you brought me last night!)_

Carly: Let me ask you this, sir. Do you know anything of the men we're looking for?

Allende: Escuella is from this province. His father was a borracho, a drunk who worked as a laborer on land cultivated by my uncle. Men like that are natural allies for Reyes. My people have lived and worked here for a hundred years. We brought civilization, and these people, these fucking monkeys, despise us. We brought them God, and they turned their back on him. Now, I fight to help them from themselves. To save them from themselves. I see in their faces, that they would kill me if they could. They see only a tyrant. That is the way it is. These people need a ruler.

Marston: Well, I'm sorry to hear that.

Allende: Sorry?! Why be sorry? It is the way of mankind. A fight between two forces. Que sera, sera. What will be, will be. But, I know one thing, Señor Marston. Force, force must be used, if you are to have your own way.

Marston: I'm sure.

Allende: Now, perhaps you can do _me_ a favor, while I find these men for you.

Marston: After we find the men, then I'll help in any way I can.

Allende: Nonono. You are in no position to negotiate. Now, por favor, a bunch of this idiot's men are fighting at Tesoro Azul. Now, you head there and you lend your support.

(Marston goes to leave.)

Allende: (to de Santa) Baboso! Cuantes veces voy a decirte? No ponga detras de mi! Que eres, cabrón? No esta mi sombra. Vaya! Pendejo! _(Idiot! How many times must I tell you? Don't put yourself behind me! What are you, asshole? You're not my shadow. Go! Fool!)_

* * *

HORSERIDE:

Carly: So we finally met your great leader. He certainly lives up to his reputation.

Vincente: What would you know about leadership?

Marston: Only that most can't handle power.

Vincente: It is easy to criticize power, when you have never had it yourself. Maybe it is because you have never been in the presence of a strong man before. I have seen the pictures of your country in the newspapers. Men preening and decorating themselves like women. Vanity is the legacy the British left behind.

Carly: Look, we don't know the fella. We're hust sayin'...If that's how he treats his own men?

Vincente: Colonel Allende controls any situation he is in because he knows the situation can never be allowed to control him. It is what a leader must do. And, in case you had not noticed, we are fighting a war. We're all under a lot of pressure.

Marston (dryly): Pressure to find young girls?

Vincente: The Colonel needs recreation like anybody else. He does not have time to court women. He's waging a war on ignorance, and is impatient for victory. He is trying to inspire wisdom in those more stupid than himself. We must hurry. You Americans think you can ride, do you? Come on, I will race you there.

* * *

NEAR THE TOWN:

Vincente: We are close to Tesoro Azul now. If my men are dead, the rebels will all die. If they are alive, they have failed me, and the rebels will all die.

Marston: So, I guess we ain't takin' any prisoners then?

Vincente: These traitors will be made to suffer. Shown that we will not tolerate their rebellion any longer. They are animals, and we will slaughter them accordingly.

* * *

(They arrive at town.)

Espinoza: De Santa! Por que tardaste tanto? Y quien es este gringo?

Vincente: No debe un favor. Cada hombre ayuda.

Espinoza: I hope you fight better than this little girl, gringo. Come, let's have some fun!

* * *

Carly and John reluntantely help clear the town. John getting the biggest kill count.

* * *

After the battle. Captain Espinoza comes to the main street with a girl in tow.

Espinoza: I heard the little whores crying in that house over there. Remember, nobody tastes them before Allende!

Carly: We did all this just to get women for Allende?!

Espinoza: No, that's just a bonus. This village is riddled with rebels. Make sure they don't have a home to come back to. There are fire bottles over there. Use them to burn down some of these houses.

Marston (disguested): And what makes you think I'd do that?!

Vincente: You want to find Javier Escuella, don't you? John, you're helping Mexico. Vámanos, muchachos! Buen trabajo!

(Marston begrudgingly burns the houses down.)

Soldier 2: Isn't that beautiful?

Marston: You really are pathetic.

Soldier 2: You need to relax. Come back to the villa and sample some of the new girls before they spoil.

* * *

 **Allende always strikes me as "villain of another story", one that John and the two girls get caught up in.**

 **Even than, he's considered one of the most evil characters of Red Dead Redemption. De Santa actually comes as less evil by comparison.. As Vincente's heinous acts are only following orders.. He takes some pleasure in it. But still is the less evil.. There's even a part where John's asked if he enjoyed killing De Santa.**

 **John: No partically. De Santa was only following orders. He was dumb and loyal to his awful master, but that's all he was.**


	50. Chapter 50

**I'll try to stop doing script mode so much.. Starting to feel lazy..**

* * *

John and Carly coninue continue reluntantely helping Allende. Unware that Allende had Bill and Javier protected the whole time. All De Santa missions are battles.

* * *

Landon Rickets continue to mentor Pinkie. Them having a sacastic bond.

Pinkie meets Landon Ricketts discussing with two companions about the whereabouts of Javier Escuella, working as a translator,, although they are not certain if the Escuella they are talking about is Javier or not.

Pinkie and Ricketts then go on a mission to retrieve Emilio's sister, Luisa Fortuna, from the government jail. They are able to get past the guards with the help of Carlos, a butcher in El Matadero, who distracts them so Pinkie and Ricketts can enter.

The pair of gunslingers shoot their way towards Luisa's cell. Ricketts rigs the locked door with Dynamite while Marston keeps watch. The two find Luisa barely alive in her cell. Ricketts carries Luisa as he and Marston shoot their way out. They escape on horseback only to be pursued by more Mexican soldiers which are quickly taken care of. They then regroup with Carlos who takes Luisa for medical attention.

* * *

Next Pinkie meets Ricketts again at the bar in Chuparosa where he is playing Poker with Andreas Müller, a German silver prospector and two other Mexican men, Manolo Santander and The Stranger. Ricketts invites Pinkie to join them. After a couple of hands, Muller accuses her of cheating, that she looked at Mullers cards _(she doesn't)_ , which she denies.

Muller gets angry and stands up to pull out his gun which all the other four do the same. Muller challenges Lancer to a Duel, which she accepts. While walking to the Duelling point, Ricketts gives Pinkie a few tips instructions. Using these, Pinkie successfully kills Muller and then she and Ricketts share a drink using Muller's money.

* * *

The two meet once again in the bar in Chuparosa.

Pinkie opens up to him, telling about Arthur, Landon comforts her about it, and they share drinks.

Luisa enters the bar pleading for their help as innocent people are being sentenced to death on Colonel Allende's orders without trial - merely for "having an opinion".

Ricketts and Lancer ambush the convoy of wagons holding the prisoners. They each take control of a wagon, killing the Mexican soldiers who try stopping them. They reach the borderline to America where they are safe from the army and the prisoners are released.

Pinkie and Ricketts say their farewells. Unlike Carly would, Pinkie never asks if he wants to come back with them after her mission. Just says "be safe of man". And a small hug.

Landon tells Pinkie that young Luisa can help her from here. And they part ways.


	51. Chapter 51

After assisting Landon Rickets in his rescue mssion of 19 year old school teacheer, Luisa Fortuna. Pinkie is tiped by Landon to talk to Luisa after her final mission with Landon, saying "she's a good kid, and she's well connected down here".

Pinkie goes to do so. They quickly become close. Almost sisterly. First Luisa asked Pinkie get Luisa's sister across the border, which Pinkie successfully does.

Next Pinkie finds Luisa Fortuna is distraught because Abraham Reyes, the leader of the rebels, and whom she claims to be her lover and claimed he wants to merry her, has been captured and sentenced to execution by the Mexican Army. Luisa begs Pinkie to help rescue Reyes, Pinkie decides to do it.

Luisa drives Pinkie to the tower he's held and she climbs to the roofs, sniping all the guards, and saving Abraham Reyes, who was tied to a pole.

While riding back, Reyes spends most of the ride trying to hit on Pinkie, and it soon becomes appearent he's only it for the fame, rather than trying to help Mexico, as he can't even remember Luisa's _name_ , despite having led her into thinking he wants to marry her, and excitedly announces he'll write a poem about his 'daring escape' that exaggerates both how many men were killed (he claims it was a hundred, when it couldn't have been more than 20) and his role in events (it was Pinkie who did the killing, Reyes was tied to a pole).


	52. Chapter 52

Several days later, Vincente De Santa had spies tell him Pinkie freed Abraham Reyes, and they knew Pinkie was connected towards John and Carly. So he sends the two on a sucide mssion with a soldier Santa hates, Espinoza.

Espinoza is paranoid the whole misson. Which is proven correct as the train they escort gets ambushed. But John fights the off with a gattling gun. And they survive.

Seeing the failure, De Santa and Allende say they "found Bill and Javier", so De Santa leads them to the same town Pinkie met Landon Rickets.

De Santa leads them into a church, but it's empty.

De Santa: Mr. Marston. Gracias, for your service to this land!

Two soldiers whacks Carly and John unconscious.

 _De Santa: (heard laughing thoughout)._

* * *

They later wake up, tied up.

De Santa: Levánten esta pieza de mierda, levántenlo! (laughs).

Carly: What are you doing!?

De Santa: Shut up!.. You, have betrayed this land enough.. I hope you have a clear conscience, 'cause you are about to meet God. (laughs as gun in pointed at the two.

The two shooters get sniped.

"GUYS! UP HERE!" Pinkie shouts, with the rebels. Including Abraham.

* * *

The two run up, and are given their weapons. John runs into the building and eventually takes on Espinoza, who stayed behind to kill them, while De Santa fled.

John excutes Espinoza with the pistol, grab move.

* * *

After the battle. Reyes gives a speech to the rebels.

"My brothers! Today, we have proven that the days of this evil regime are numbered. Soon, we shall be free! Living together in a noble republic, justly ruled by fine men. But, but, but... The job, is not done... our struggle is not over! We will fight on, day and night... until local tyrants like Allende are no more... and him and all his dogs are brought to the sword! We shall be free. This time things shall be different for every man and woman in this land! And, and one day, and one day soon, Allende will know _justice_!"


	53. Chapter 53

Now working for the rebels, Pinkie and John go with Abraham, Carly goes with Luisa. Turns out Allende murdered Luisa's father, for helping the rebels.

* * *

Abraham Reyes: Now offense, but how could you trust Agustin Alende to be begin with?

John: He told us he would give us Bill and Javier, it wasn't excatly a partnership.. But he was a bad man, we knew that.

Abraham: It is bad enough he beats the people he swore to protect. But it is worse that he enjoys it.

Marston: Something must have made him that way.

Abraham: Cowardice made him that way, my friend. That and Sánchez, of course.

Marston: Who?

Abraham: General Ignacio Sánchez. Our country's kind and generous dictator.

Pinkie: Too many people like that

Abraham: Anyway.. Are my sources correct? Have you three come to Mexico to murder your best friends?

John: They _were_ our friends. Not anymore.. Lot changed.

Abraham: So how did you meet this Williamson and Escuella?

Marston: We ran in the same gang together. Under a fella called Dutch. We were all bad kids; lost, angry, and forgotten. He kinda saved us.

Abraham: And turned you into criminals?

Marston: Dutch didn't see it that way. We robbed banks, stole from the rich, and we gave the money to people who needed it more.

Abraham: So he was a revolutionary too? Like me?

Marston: I suppose. He saw that the system of power was rotten; that good people had been crushed for too long, and he believed that change could only succeed if it was brutal and relentless. Make America what he felt it was supposed to be.

Pinkie: Dutch was good once

Abraham: I like the sound of this, Dutch. Another violent idealist! Where is he now?

Marston: I don't know. But I gotta find him once I'm done with them two. In the end, he went insane. Lost faith in everything and everyone.

Pnkie: Yeah.. Micah didn't help either.

Abraham: You have quite a story, John Marston. I really am a little jealous.

Marston: Jealous?

Abraham: Of its poetic potential, I mean. It would make an excellent corrido.

Marston: A bullfight?

Abraham: No, mi hermano! That is a corrida. No, a corrido is as Mexican as Mexico itself! A song, a story, a poem, a ballad! A musical tribute to a heroic men and their great deeds. There are over a hundred written about me.

Marston: Remind me to stay away from men with guitars.

Abraham: In a country where most people cannot read the newspaper, song is a powerful means of communication. We do what we can to battle the lies and propaganda of the government.

Pinkie: (looks at John like she's asking "Can we trust him?")

John: ... Do you really think the revolution can work? Do you have enough men?

Abraham: Revolution begins with one person, John!

Marston: One person ain't gonna defeat the Mexican army.

Abraham: The poor are many, and together we are strong. They are ready to fight.

Marston: If it does work...

Abraham: It will.

Marston: If it does work, and you take down Allende, what then?

Abraham: I will give the greatest speech of my life!

Marston: But after all the fighting, and all the speeches, are over, what will you do?

Abraham: I will march on the capital and take on Sánchez himself!

Marston: Alright, when Mexico is yours, when you have all the power you desire, what will you do with it?

Abraham: Like any great leader, my brother, I will delegate.

Pinkie: No dictatorship?

Abraham: Why cause it worked "so well the last time?"

Abraham: I promise, no dictatorship

John: We're see

Abraham: You know.. It's funny.. Allende was protecting a certain, Bill Williamson, all along.

Pnkie: Son of a bitch!

Abraham: Serprised you never caught sight of him.

John: Bill is a slippery one.

Abraham: Allende was wasting your time for his own amusment.. He's slippery too.

* * *

Luisa: (driving Carly on stage coach) Can we trust you Carly?

Carly: What do you mean?

Luisa: I know your a good woman.. But I still can't forgive you for helping Allende. For killing my friends.

Carly: I know.. But it wasn't my fight.. He said he'd help me... But it was just a lie.

Luisa: Surely he must of struck you as, _"kinda funny"_.

Carly: He did. I just wanted to get Bill and get far far away from him.

Luisa: He rose to power very quickly.. He was tough, but he he was fair.. But it soon become appearent, it was more out personal enjoyment, than a need to protect us..

Carly: Sounds like him

(Luisa sees scar on Carly's right eyebrow that Allende caused)

Luisa (shows one two)

Carly: Allende needs to die.

Luisa: And he will.. For my father.

Carly: Yep

Luisa: Anyway.. We need you to plant expolsives. You have expirence right?

Carly: Yes

Luisa: Good.. we do not, you will show us where to plant them.. Than you donate them when the army show up... No survivors

Carly: You sure?

Luisa: Abraham wants to send a message.. That we had enough of Allende's abuse.

Carly: Okay than.

Luisa Remember what they did to you.. Use it as motivation.

Carly: (nods)

Luisa: There are the men.. Show them where to plant the bombs.

* * *

Pinkie and John are used to steal a train from the army. Which they succeed.

* * *

Carly also succeeds in her mission. And the explosives kill the wave of army, without much of a fight.

* * *

 **In mine Vincente actually "does" lead them to Javier..**


	54. Chapter 54

Several days later, Carly and John get a tip of Vincente De Santa's location, and go to find him. While Pinkie goes on a solo mission to kill Bill and Allende. He offered Carly to go with Pinkie, playfully saying Carly would "slow him down".

* * *

John and Carly find De Santa near a graveyard. Them the rebels quickly dispatch all the Mexican Army soldiers, and Carly hogties De Santa, as John needs him alive.

Vincente begs her to release him but is ignored.

* * *

John beats De Santa to a crying bloody pulp. Under intense interrogation, the brutalized De Santa tells John that Javier Escuella is hiding.

"Can we kill this piece of shit _now_ gringo? Or would you like the _pleasure_ yourself?"

John pauses.

"Please.. Just let me g-"

Suddenly Carly shot Vincente though the head, as John hesitated.

John has no reply, but the rebels approve of her actions. Saying Vincente diserved it.. Though John felt somewhat empty, knowing Vincente was "just Allende's pawn".

Carly on the other hand, was more satified by it. Agreeing with the rebels, and they ride out. In this verison, De Santa actually was telling the trust.

* * *

MEANWHILE:

 _(Pinke casually walks through town as a large battle happens around her._

 _(She finds Reyes captured and getting beaten up in the town square, about to be executed.)_

Abraham (To Pinkie, playing dumb): Welcome to México. My brothers and I are just discussing the future of our country! (punched) Ow!

Pinkie (dryly): Okay, enough let this man go.

 _(Captain)_ Raul: And who are you, gringo?

Pinkie: ... I'm no one.. But unless you want this town to tear you and your boys to shreds, I suggest you let him go.

Raul: And you think you can tell me what to do, girl!?

Abraham (playing dumb): Oh, you should listen to him, girl.

(Pinkie draws her Double Action Revolver in the blink of an eye.)

Pinkieb (calmly) Look at that. You want to risk it?

Abraham (playing dumb): The womann a drunk. If I were you, I would _pull that trigger._

Soilder: Put the gun down, bitch!

Luisa (rushes with a knife): Déjen mi hombre!

 _(Luisa gets shot down by the soilders)._

 _(Pinkie, in one of biggest moments of tranquil fury, g_ _as no visable reaction, and than violently guns down the two soldiers, but leaves Raul)._

Pinkie (tranquil fury): You shouldn't of done that.. Ready to die, soldier?

Raul: O -Okay, but we fight like _men_ , not like _dogs_.

Pinkie: ...

 _(This opens into a duel mode. Pinkie wins and kills Raul)._

Abraham: Thank you Pinkie. Now the people are finally ready. Today we overthrow the Coronel!

* * *

 **If you don't know, Tranquil fury basically means, think of that Ren and Stimpy moment where Ren becomes disturbingly calm when confronting Stimpy and Sven..**

 **One of the only parts I seen from that show.. Should find it online.. I like how creepy this show is, when doing moments like that..**

 **Finding Ren Seeks Help was shockingly easy.. And that was just to see how bad it was.. So the real show shouldn't be hard.. Has a lot of fans..**


	55. Chapter 55

John and Carly join the rebels and they attack El Presido, blowing whole in the fort. And Fight the army squads inside.

John has a whinester, Carly a Repeater Carbine.

* * *

Eventually John covers Carly as she makes her way into the storageroom, where Javier Escualla is found trying to escape.

Carly (bursts to room with her schofield revolver pointed): 'Member me?

Javier: Haha.. Carly.. It's good to see you.. I heard you was coming.. You took your time, no?

Carly: You could've made this easier

Javier: Come on, you're not going to shoot me, are you? We was family.

Carly: Yeah, we were.. But than you and Bill sided with Micah, and family didn't mean so much.

Javier: Well I-

Carly: Javi, this could've gone differently

Javier: We thought you was dead, Carly. I promise. I'm telling the truth... Besides, I can give you Bill... And Dutch... Dutch is in Colombia. I can take you straight to him.

Carly: You're lying

Javier: Trust me Carly.

Carly: Trust you!?... You left me to die, to save your own skin

 _(Javier: Wow, wow)_

Carly: and now, you expect me to care about you?!

Javier: You got it all wrong, Carly. I've always loved you, even now-(He pushes a crate on her and leaps out a window.)

Carly(shoots at him): Your not getting away Esquella!

* * *

John whacks the fleeing Javier with hs rifle.

Javier: It's a little late for revenge, John.

Marston: I ain't here to kill you, Javier. This is just business.

Javier: Come on, amigo. Abigail wouldn't want this.

Marston: Abigail would've killed you already. She always thought you was a creep.

* * *

Pinkie, grabbing her trusty sniper, joins Reyes and the Rebels in the huge fight against Allende's town.

Pinkie stays back a little, picking them off. Including one that used a gattling gun.

SKIP PAST THE BATTLE:

Allende: Come on! We can still get to my stagecoach!

Bill Williamson: Go, then! I'll cover you!

Abraham: They're getting away! We have to stop them!

 _(Allende and Bill escape in the stagecoach.)_

Abraham: Come on, Lancer! Let's get to the horses!

 _(Pnkie and Reyes catch up to the stagecoach and stops it, killing the drivers to do so.)_

Bill (voice): What the hell are you doing?

Allende (voice): Buying my freedom, pendejo! Now shut up, you dumb ape, and get out of the wagon!

Bill (voice): We had an agreemen- _(gets thrown out of the wagon, towards Pinkie and Reyes)._

Allende: Here. Take Williamson. Just let me live. I will leave the country. I promi- (Pinkie shoots Allende dead).

Abraham (laughs): Like the dog he is!

Bill (fake surrenders): Okay Pinkie.. I"ll come quitely _(pulls out revolver, Abraham shoots him dead as he had the faster reaction than her)._

Abraham Reyes: Allende is dead...Mexico is mine! _(bows to Pinkie and leaves)._

Pinkie: _(silently looks down at Bill)._

Pinkie: _(sighs) (leaves two)._

* * *

 _(Marston meets the federal agents near the border bridge.)_

Ross: Mr. Marston! Fancy seeing you down here. I must say, it's a pleasant surprise to see you.

Archer: You've done well, Mr. Marston. Now, Javier here gets to see how far the hand of justice can reach. Come on you...get in the damn automobile!

Marston: Can we assume one of my commitments is cleared?

Archer: Unfortunately, nothing is cleared, John, until your obligations are met. We assume Pinkie got Bill.

John: She has.

Forham: We need you three to head to Blackwater as quick as you can. We have reason to believe _Dutch van der Linde_ is in the area.

Ross: Oh, your wife sends her regards. (chuckles and drives off).

* * *

Abraham: My people are free, and it is all thanks to you, Pinkie.

Pinkie: And to the people who laid down their lives.. People like Luisa.

Abraham: Oh yes, she was very brave, and she will be missed. Who was she again?

Pinkie: ... Your peasant girl wife to be...

Abraham: Oh yes, of course. She will have a day named after her. "Laura's Day!"

Pinkie (annoyed): Luisa.

Abraham: What? Oh yes. I knew a Laura as well. Magnificent girl. Like riding a pampas bull, it was, amigo. You never saw anything like it.

Pinkie (unconvnced): Um hmm.

Abraham: Uhh. A -Anyway, enough about sport... Let's get back to politics. I trust you will join us in riding on the capital?

Pinkie: I'd love to, but with Williamson dead, I need to get back to Blackwater.

Abraham: Well, I must say I will miss you, Pinkie Lancer, I will.. John and Carly two..

Pinkie: I doubt you'll even remember us, Abraham, but it's been an experience... Good luck with the revolution. If you win power, remember why you wanted it.

Abraham: Understood... Well, travel safely my dear. Vámanos.


	56. Chapter 56

**From here it's much easier to write.. I saved the chapters from the deleted Red Dead 1 story..**

* * *

iAfter a long train ride. Pinkie sleeping most of the way. And Carly eating some of the food she brought, John just looking out the window. The three arrive at Blackwater. A much fancier town than New Austin. And the girls are impressed by it. Telling each other to explore it later. But first they have to follows John to Ross's office.

* * *

"Mr Marston. Girls.. How was your trip?" Asked Edgar Ross's partner, Archer Fordham.

"... Where's my family?" John asked, as his only response.

"Being well looked after. Well, looked after." Fordham said dryly.

"I wanna see them!"

"Mr. Ross wants to speak with you. We've had some, important developments." Fordham said, the girls staying in the back not really saying anything.

"You want to me pull out my gun and blow a fucking hole in you? huh!? You want that!?"

Fordham: Mr Marsto-

"YOU WANT THAT!?"

"Mr Marston!.. I ask you to, calm, down."

"WHY!? WHY!? I DID WHAT YOU ASKED! You wanted Williamson, and Esuella! IT'S OVER! STOP PLAYING GAMES WITH ME!" John shouts angrily as Edgar smugly overhears and comes in.

Ross: Pffft. No one's playing games with you, Mr. Marston.. But if we were to play some games, there'd be some interesting ones we could play.. Like hanging you for murder, or confiscating all your property, like that little farm of yours, or having you put in the electric chair! Those are the sort of games we could play, but we choose to play a different game, so calm down, and play along with us.

"Where's his family asshole!?" Carly cried angrily.

"I forget...but I hear it's very nice this time of year." Ross said smugly.

"(sighs) Carly, please. It's a simple agreement.. We've done this little deal in exchange for all the men from your old gang. You gave us Williamson and Esuella.. But now we need Dutch van der Linde.. And now we know where he is."

Pinkie: Then go and shoot him!

Ross: No red, I want YOU to shoot him for me.. And then I'll let you be.. The last thing I want to do is make martyrs out of all these people.. He can be killed by some petty squabble by another lowlife.

Archer: We believe Van Der Linde is holed up with a group of renegades near the wreck of the Serendipity riverboat.

Ross: Ah, yes. Another group of renegades, obviously, the first group, John's group, has been, shall we say, disbanded. _(laughs to himself)._

Ross: Anyway, Mr. Fordham, Mr. Marston, shall we go?.. Oh, Mr. Marston, your wife and son are doing well.. Let's both try to ensure things stay that way.

* * *

Ross and Fordham leave Johnny and the girls to their car. Assumably one of the only cars in existance for the time.

Ross: Head for the Wreck of the Serendipity, Mr. Fordham. Isn't this something? Lawmakers and lawbreakers working together for the good of civilisation?

Archer: Like you always say, sir, the higher the stakes, the smarter you have to play the game.

Ross: I can't imagine I ever said anything quite so trite. In any case, I'm not sure Mr. Marston would agree with us.

Archer: Unfortunately, Mr. Marston isn't broad-minded enough to appreciate the unique opportunity we're offering him.

Marston: Son-of-a-whore.

Archer (angrily): You'd best watch your damn mouth!

Ross: And it's strange you should say that, Mr. Marston, because, according to my files you are the whore's son. Now, what else can I recall from the files? Oh let's see. You killed hundreds of innocent people. You robbed at least 40 banks that we're aware of...

Marston (sarcastically): They told us there was a prize when you got to 50.

Archer: I'm glad this is all such a joke to ya.

Marston: I want, my family.

Ross: And I'm sure all the men you murdered wanted their families too. Come now, you're stupid, but you're not that stupid. We both know how this has to be. And it could be all over today. As soon as we find Dutch van der Linde, you can go back home and play being a farmer again, or whatever else you've been pretending to do for the last few years.

Marston: First it was Bill, now it's Dutch. After Dutch, it'll be somebody else. WHERE DOES IT END!?

Archer: It ends when we say it ends. You're in no position to make demands!

Ross: The life you lived...you don't just walk away from that, buy a few chickens and make it all disappear. You should be dead or rotting in a jail cell by now. We are giving you a chance at new life, a chance at redemption. You can't erase your past, Mr. Marston, but we can.

* * *

Archer (referring to car): She's running well, sir.

Ross: Such an elegant way to travel. What do you think of this automobile, Mr. Townley?

Carly: Slow.

Ross: But so convenient and reliable. Are you comfortable?

Carly: No!

Ross: You see this, Mr. Fordham. The brooding cow girl. There aren't many of these left, you know. A bit of a cliche, admittedly but still a dying breed. Like the buffalo, just as dumb but not quite as noble.

Archer: They move most cows by rail these days, I hear.

Pinkie: Not where I'm from they don't.

Archer: But you aren't from _anywhere!_

Ross: A new dawn is breaking, ladies. This is the age of the machine.

Pinkie (sarcastically): And soon, we'll all be livin' on the moon.

 _(John smirks to himself, his sarcastic nature rubbing on them)._

Ross: Maybe. This is the future. Anything is possible. Finally this godforsaken land is entering the twentieth century. Prosperity has arrived.. Anyway, it's not far now. The old Serendipity has been used as an occasional criminal hideout for years. We were informed that Van Der Linde and his gang are making camp there. We'll stop on the cliff above and you and Agent Fordham will go on foot. I'll stay with the vehicle and keep watch.

Archer: And you'll do as I say, Marston. Don't try anything stupid.

Ross: Oh, I think he knows what's at stake. Don't you, Mr. Marston?

Marston: Let's find Dutch and finish this. I don't like being in your pocket.

* * *

 **It's easier to list the times John is NOT sarcastic..**


	57. Chapter 57

**I got BalorBabe to help with some of the dialogues.. Not all of it.. But some..**

* * *

"Alright, this way" Fordham said, leading John to a old wrecked boat. Carly taging along, holding her Repeater Carbine.

Pinkie staying with Ross. Watching with her sniper.

"Out of curiousity.. if you were single would you ever ask one of us out?" Carly asked. John still has the Carbine repeaters strapped to his backs. Carly found a Bolt Refle and has _that_ on her back.

"The ginger probably" John said, referring to Pinkie.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's more sassy" John chuckles.

"True dat. Even _before_ you came along" Carly giggled.

* * *

"Alright you two, Van Der Linde is the priority.. We find him. Shoot him. Get the hell out" Archer Fordham said, holding hs high powered pistol. They are common in Blackwater.

"You leave Dutch to us.. We don't want you getting that suit dirty" Carly said sarcasticaly.

"If either of you step out of line.. Well.. By the point, I think you know what will happen" Fordham said, though not as sadistically as Ross. More as a warning.

"Lets find Dutch and finish this." John said, dryly.

"How do you even know he'll still be here?" Carly asked.

"I don't.. We just have to hope." Archer admitted.

* * *

Once on the boat they hear screaming. And they tight up and beaten native american, soon revealed as a spy for the Americans.

"Oh god that's our informant!.. Nastas, can you walk!?" Fordham cried, with sincere concern.

Nastas tries to get up, but was shot in the leg. "It's a trap!" He utters.

John is forced to carry the injured Nastas, being the strongest of the 3.

On the way out, sure enough they are surrounded by enemy native americans, all of which are working with Dutch. It's implied this battle has been going on for quite some time.

Carly uses her Carbine, killing 4 in a row before reloading. Both of them covering John, who can't use cover, but can still shoot in Cattleman Revolver. And he does. He kills at least 2 of them.

* * *

After the battle, they make their way back to Ross and Pinkie.

"Who's this? What in god's name is going on!?" Ross cried.

"You guys okay?" Pinkie asked, more concerned than Ross.. Not serprising.

* * *

DRIVING BACK:

Ross: Christ alive! What the hell happened down there?!

Archer: It was a trap! They were waiting for us!

Ross: And who is this _savage?_ A prisoner?

Archer (slightly disturbed): This is the informant, sir.

Ross (slowly): Do, you, speak, English?!

Archer: Uhh.. Yes he does, sir. he's the informant. Nastas.

Ross: Don't get snarky with me, Fordham.

Fordham: We found Nastas tied up on the boat. Then they jumped us!

Marston (deadpan): Nice of you to help us out. Hell of a plan sendin' in 3 people to take on an entire gang of outlaws. Especially when one of them's an office clerk, or, social secretary, or some suc-

Archer: YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

* * *

Suddenly the car breaks down.

"COME ON! NOT NOW!" Fordham cries angrily.

"What is it?" Carly asked.

"I don't know, the engine gave out!"

"Well fix it you fool! We have to take Bastas, or whatever, to a hospital!" Ross cried impatiently.

Fordham goes to start fixing the engine. But to make matters worse, more of Dutch's native soldiers start horseback riding towards them, for another ambush.

"Everyone, cover Fordham!" Ross cried, pulling out his high powered pistol.

Pinkie using the back seat to snipe. The others run out. Carly pulling out her Repeater Carbine, John goes next to her, using his Winester. Ross using a large rock as cover, with just his pistol.

Everyone opens fire. Serprisingly Ross is actually quite capable in combat.

The full battle lasts for about 3 minutes. Being serprisingly one sided.

* * *

Afterwards, Fordham finally fixs the engine.

* * *

DRIVING:

Pinkie: That was intense!

Ross: We're lucky to be alive. I'm beginning to see why Mr. Marston has made it to such a ripe old age.

Marston (deadpan): You'll make me _blush_ with all these kind words.

 _(Pinkie giggles)._

Carly (sarcastically): So much for this automobile of yours. If this is the future, God help us all!

Ross: It's not the automobile. A bad workman shouldn't blame his tools. Perhaps if Mr. Fordham maneuvered it with a little more, FINESSE!

Archer: I was trying to escape an ambush, sir!

Marston: Even if it was runnin' fine, they'd still have caught us. I can walk faster than this piece of crap. Give me a horse any day.

Marston: ... So what now? Do I get to see my family?

Ross: Where is Dutch van der Linde?!

Marston: I, don't, know!

Ross: In that case old boy, no, you don't get to see your family. It's a fairly simple agreement, Mr. Marston, even for a man as devoid of intellect as yourself. If you'd like me to explain it again, I'd be more than willing.

Marston: No, you've said enough!

Ross: We'll find Van Der Linde soon enough. For now, however, I suggest we call it a day.

Marston: So how does it feel?! Taking a man's wife and child from him? Does it make you feel good?

Ross: How does it feel to kill hundreds of men in cold blood?!

Marston: Your a coward!

Ross: You're a murderer. Actions have consequences, Mr. Marston!..

Ross: But come now. Try to look on the bright side.

Marston: The bright side?! There ain't no bright side!

Ross: Your family is enjoying a much-needed vacation. And in far more luxurious surroundings than those to which they're accustomed to, I assure you. Soon you will be able to start a new life together, absolved of all your sins. We should take the Indian to Professor MacDougal. See what he can get out of : Good idea, sir.

Ross: I just can't communicate with them.

Pinkie (deadpan): Lucky them.

* * *

[They reach downtown.]

Ross: Here we are. Thank god for that.

Archer: So John, girls, this is the office of an anthropologist named MacDougal. He was thrown out of Yale for degeneracy.

Ross (sarcastically): Which should tell you something.

Archer: Indeed, but he's been helping us deal with the natives in this area.

Ross (deadpan): They see him, and they presume we're all, idiot academics. (knocks)

Archer: Give me a hand here, Marston.

Harold MacDougal (opens door): Ahh, Mr. Ross. Mr. Fordham, good day, good day, what on earth's going on here?

Marston: Kid got shot in the leg, beat up pretty good.

Archer: We'll send a doctor.. Now, MacDougal, (throws Nastas onto Howard, who nearly drops him), we need information from this fellow about Dutch van der Linde. Can you see what you can find out for us?

Harold: (holding Nastas, taking him inside).. I'll do my best, sir.

Archer: Make sure you do.

(MacDougal leaves).

Ross: Professor MacDougal has been a good friend to the U.S. government, Mr. Marston. Just like you.. Why don't you see if you can help him in his study of the native problem in this country.. That's a good fellow.


	58. Chapter 58

THE NEXT DAY:

John's small apartment was given a queen bed which Carly and Pinkie have to share, not that they seem to mind, John sleeps on the single bed.

Anyway, Carly is the first to wake up. And she went down to the store, buying herself some cold boiled eggs. Not very exciting. But pretty average in Blackwater. She couldn't clean her hair. But admits to herself it feels kinda nice, can see why Pinkie _never_ cleans her hair, well she does, but she never combs or straghtens it.

* * *

Turns out, without the players control, John needs a lot of sleep. As does Pinkie, least for this morning. Probably taking advantage of having the bed to herself.

Carly drinks some whiskey shots. Whiskey being the most common alcohal in 1911. At least for shots.

Finally her friends came down from the apartment above the bar.

"Morning Pinkie" Carly said, and tosses Pinkie one of the eggs. Which she eats. John smokes a cigerate.

"Hmm.. To be honest, I haven't eaten sense Mexico.. I gave you my remainng food on the train." John said.

"The store" Carly said, John thanks her and goes there, his ciggerate smoke leaving a small trail.

Soon after he returns wiith a cold bagel, no way to heat stuff in there, and I doubt very fresh. But food is food.

He got a second one, givng it to Pinkie. Knowing Carly already ate, but Pinkie did not.

"Actually gonna miss this place a little." Carly admitted.

"Trust me, gets old real fast" John chuckled.

"Anyway, onto business.. John. Your the leader of our group. What's the plan?" Carly asked, finishing her shot.

"You go help that professor guy.. I need see that Ross prick again. I'll bring Pinkie. May need backup." John said.

"Got it. I'll go see him" Carly said, and leaves. John giving Carly her Repeater Carbine, which he kept safe for her. Along with Pinkie's trademark sniper.

John finishes his bagel, and drinks the whiskey shot Carly left there.

"Come on gingy. Lets get this over with." John said, giving Pinkie her sniper.

* * *

John and Pinkie enter back into Ross's office. He and Archer step out with Whinester rifles.

Ross : What a pleasant surprise - Mr. Marston. An informant just told us some interesting news. Our mutual friend Mr. van der Linde is about to pay call on his bank manager. What do you say to having a little financial discussion with the fellow? This way.

Archer: Let's get up on the roof. We'll have a clear shot at them from there.

* * *

Carly goes to MacDougal's house/office, Horald MacDougal is staring into microscope.

"Incredible. Simply incredible."

Carly (lets herself in): Hello MacDougal

MacDougal (focused): One second.. _(once done looks over to see who it is)_ Ahh hello... What was your name?

"Carly Townley."

"Yes nice to me-"

MacDougal stops himself, and stands up, examining her. But not in a perverted way.

"Tell me.. Are you half Native?"

"No. Why?" Carly said, slightly weirded out, but not _creeped_ out. There's a difference.

MacDougal: Hmm.. Unfortunate. You'd make an interesting case for my theory of natural population characteristics.

"Really?"

"Why yes, a white woman, obviously, bu- but with a savage spirit.. Trust me, miss, I mean savage in the best possible sense. Natural nobility, but also simple. Pure.. I've been looking at some blood samples through my microscope, and you know what?"

"No."

Harold: (quitely to himself) _Of course she doesn't_.. (to Carly) It's a remarkable breakthrough. I've been looking at the blood of both natives and white men of corresponding height, weight, and age. And you know what?

"Again, no."

"They're exactly the same! It's remarkable. It completely refutes my last book!" Horald cried excitedly. Hinting this to be _new knowledge_ for 1911.

"All blood is the same." Carly said.

"Yes, but nobody new that in Yale!.. I shall be proven right Carly, yes I shall!.. (pulls out syringe needle) Would you, like to partake of a syringe of cocaine? I've quite enough for two."

"No thanks. I don't take drugs." Carly said, slightly creeped out.

"You sure? The stuff is remarkable! . It entirely restores the ego. Takes one back to a primal state. Helps my thinking enormously!"

"I'm sure."

Nastas comes in.

MacDougal: Ohh Noastas.. (clears throat).. (Slowly and enunicatingly) Come, in, sir!

Carly: (face palm).

MacDougal (speaking in stereotype): Would you, like to, take off, your slippers? O -Or skin, a rabbit?.. I know, we cannot see, the stars. But still, my heart is pure, and we meet, as equals!.. (to Carly) These savages must be spoken to simply in metaphors.

Nastas (normally): No, sir. I grew up on a reservation, and attended school.

MacDougal: Ohh.. Lovely!

Nastas: But I know where Dutch is.. Van der Linde has attracted a following of young men on the reservation.. (sadly) They are turning to bad things.

"The savage heart cannot be conventionally civilized! I was right all along!" MacDougal cried, unaware how insensitive that is. And nobody does anything to tell him so. Not even Carly.

Carly: (prepares to slap him)

Nastas: Ignore him, he doesn't hear himself.

"Where's Dutch Van der Linda based?" Carly asked, business mannered.

"In the hills, up at Cochinary.. Follow me. I know a way that isn't guarded." Nastas said, leading them to the horses.

* * *

Pinkie and John are ontop of a roof.

"Remember girl. That door is the only way in and out of the building, so cover it tight. Do you see the horses to the left, by the building across the street? Dutch's boys hitched them there. They have to run that way to make their escape. Don't start shooting until they're out in the open. If we spook them, they may retreat back and hole up inside." Ross says to Pinkie, cause she's the only one with a sniper rifle.

Exceptedly Dutch's men shoot down a hostage in the open, beginning the battle. Pinkie making good use of her rifle. Killing as many as she can. The others, including John, all covering her.

* * *

HORSERIDE:

Harold: So I understand we have a mutual interest in Mr. Van der Linde?

Carly: You gonna kill him too?

Harold: Kill him? Good God, no. What is it with your people out here? No, Van der Linde fascinates me. A white man living among natives. A civilized mind turned savage. It's 'reverse integration'...or 'regressive acculturation'... I don't know, I haven't found a name I like yet.

Carly: He was never that civilized!

Harold: Ah, but of course, haha! Edgar Ross mentioned your unique history with the man, although I was away with the fairies at the time, I must admit. Surfing great waves of euphoria. Ahhh... Well anyway, yes, some kind of Robin Hood-Oedipus-communist tale of naivety and betrayal, if I remember correctly.

Carly: We ran in a gang together, Professor. I wouldn't try to read too much into it.

Harold: It's my job to read too much into everything, young lady.

* * *

John, Pinkie, and a bunch of others run into the bank. John and Pinkie using their revolvers.

John shoots the lock, and they burst in, John shoots two at the doorway with dead eye.

Pinkie kills several with deadeye as well.

John: Good girl!

* * *

John manages to free the hostages by grabbing the native guarding them and shooting him though the chest, excution style.

"Everyone run!"

* * *

They make it upstairs where there are more men firing at them.

A guy named Hopkins is one of the ones on John's side, firing a double barrel n the background. Pinkie killing more with her revolver, before reloading. One of them is shot near a wall, spraying a blood stain.

Before long John manages to kill the last one and they go into the next room where Dutch and Enepay both have a hostage. Enepay is a background character I'm giving a slightly bigger role as Dutch's number 2.

Dutch _(greets him like a old friend, while holding a young girl hostage)_ : Ohh, it's nice to see you John.

"Hello Dutch" John said causally, Pinkie and Hopkins behind him. Dutch has a High Powered Pistol. And he looks like a depressed soul, more than anything.

"How's Abigail?"

"Well, I hope. I ain't seen her for a while." John replied.

Dutch: 'Cause you've been chasing me?

"Let the woman go, Dutch." Pinkie said.

Dutch: Of course, of course... How's your little boy?

"He ain't so little now" John said.

"Haha, he must 15.. 16.. Doesn't time fly?"

"Don't it just.. It's over man.. Let the kid go" John said.

Dutch: Of course, of course. I surrender, John. You're the master now.

John: I've been my master since you left me to die.

Dutch: We all make mistakes, John. I never claimed to be a saint. But equally, I never took you for an _errand boy._

John: Just trying to help my family, Dutch, by making compromises we all have to. Now let her go, it's over.

"You want the girl John?.. You always was the romantic short.. You know fokes, John here. He married a whore. Use to ride with us. We all had her. But he married her!. You know what that makes him. A better man than us!... He's the better man".

Pinkie: Just shut up Dutch!

Dutch: ... Take the girl John.

John: Easy Dutch.

Dutch: She's a parting gift from me.. (shoots the poor girl in the head and kicks her into John, distracting them as he and Enepay escape, the other hostage thrown down, but left alive, Enepay not shocked in any way by Dutch's actions).

Pinkie: Bastards!

John: God, Damn it!

* * *

MUCH DEEPER IN THE FOREST:

Harold: These trees are quite foreboding, Nastas. A-A-A-Are you sure this is the right way?

Nastas: Yes, sir.

Harold: It's rather dark.

Carly: Ain't you never seen trees before? I thought you were a brave cultural explorer.

Harold: Good lord, no. I rarely leave my room. I explore with the mind, Carly!

Nastas: Enjoy it while you still can. Soon you will have cut down all of these trees.

Harold: Me? Or are you making a sweeping statement about the white man in general?

Nastas: There is no respect for the land anymore.

Harold: I'm sensing some hostility, Nastas. Some anger. Talk me through this primal emotion, where it's coming from.

Nastas (annoyed): Don't worry about it, Professor.

* * *

Man: What the hell happened in there!? This is your fault Marston!

John: You have a gun two Shrieff!

Man: You waited too long!

John: Next time I'll just shoot the girl!

Hopkins: Enough! Both of you!

Pinkie: Hopkins is right. Lets just get after him.

* * *

HORSE RIDE 1:

Ross: Chris alive! What happened in there? We saw Van der Linde escaping with some men.

Archer: He stole off with the bank manager in an automobile.

Marston: Let's just say, Dutch ain't gone and got himself sane. He killed some poor woman.

Ross: There's an old logging camp further down this road. It's been abandoned for years. My guess is that's where they're headed. Come on, follow me!

Ross: So, that's the great Dutch? What a role model. The man who made who you are.

Marston: I guess so.

Archer: Has he changed?

Marston: No, still the same crazy bastard he turned into.

Ross: How was it seeing him after all this time? Did it tug on your heartstrings?

Marston: Kinda reminds me of you. Violent piece of shit who went and confused himself with God.

Ross: Isn't that sweet of you? And now you must kill him. Your side is chosen.

Marston: My side ain't chosen. My side was given. I'd kill you a hundred times before I killed Dutch, if it was an option.

Ross: Hallelujah! I think we're finally reaching an understanding, Mr. Marston.

(brief silence):

Pinkie: What the hell are you Ross? Lawmen or army?

Archer: We are neither, Mrs Lancer!

Ross: But _I_ have the authority over both.

HORSERIDE 2:

Archer: See, this is what happens when you fraternize with savages. How could you ever follow a man like that?

Marston: How could you ever follow a man like Ross?

Archer: Van der Linde is a psychopath. A murderer. A rapist.

Marston: Ross don't seem too different. Dutch was a good man once, a far better man than you.

Archer: So, what made him this way?

Marston: I don't know. Bastards like you. Seein' that things never change.

* * *

Back in the mountains, Carly Follows Nastas into some old mining caves. But they find it a dead end, and head out. Carly stopping for a second tofix her hair, and Nastas waits he is attacked by an insane miner and cut in the arm before Carly shoots him.

A cart filled with TNT will roll into the cave.

"GET OUT!" Nastas cries, and they run out, More men attack outside, but Carly kills them with her Semi-Automatic pistol, and than checking on her new friend.

"I'm hurt pretty bad"

"I think we should head back." Carly said quitely.

"No, you go ahead. I'll bandage this up and catch up with you later."

"You sure your alright?" Carly asked quitely.

"Don't worry about me, go look for Dutch. Good luck." Nastas said, sitting down on a fallen tree.

* * *

Carly climbs up the mountain, eventually she reaches above Dutch's base. With a knife she kills a look out. And looks though the dead lookouts binoculars.

Dutch himself is already op there. and Carly sees him shoot a MIA cop that Enepay brought him. Though unlike most villains, Dutch doesn't seem to have any joy out of it.

Carly doesn't really have a reaction, but does look away for a moment.

Looking again, Dutch shoots at her direction, but only trying to scare her. However a startled Carly falls over and bangs her head on a rock.

* * *

John's team get caught up in a battle against a large group of natives set around a wooden fort in the fort. John and Pinkie dismounting their horses to make it slightly easier to not get themselves shot. John has a comman brown horse.

John pulls his Winshester. Pinkie grabs a Bolt Action Rifle off a dead Native. As her sniper would be too risky.

John shoots 4 in a row with deadeye.

Both sides are able to use trees for cover, but there's casualty's for both side. Including Hopkins who became too careless and shot by various enemies, after never taking cover. Pinkie is serprised he's dead. But not sad. He was just some random guy who happened to tell her his name.

* * *

After the battle. Pinkie throws away the empty Bolt Action, and she and John meet with Ross.

Ross: Where's Dutch, Marston?

Marston: He got away.

Ross: Scared to shoot him? Too much to handle?

Marston: When the opportunity presents itself, I'll put a bullet in him, don't you worry. Won't like myself for doing it, but I'll do it.

Ross: Good man, good man. You know, at the end of this, you'll probably get a medal. I know I shall.

John: (sad sigh as Ross and the others ride off, except Pinkie who stayed).

* * *

"Mrs Carly.. Mrs Carly" Macdougal said, as Carly later awakens back at his house. And he uses a smellng salt to wake her up.

"MacDougal?" Carly asked, a bit weakly.

"You banged your head. Nastas and I carried you down" Macdougal said.

Nastas: (aham)

"Well, Nastas heard the shots. And _he_ carried you down" MacDougal admitted.

"Thank you gentlemen" Carly said, lifting herself up. But shortly realizing her hat was left at the mountain andgives a small grumble to herself.

"He could of got you from that spot. I think he was warning you off" Nastas said.

"Yeah, John said he still beleves in honor at times. Guess he wouldn't of seen it as a fair fight" Carly said, feeling her head.

Nastas: Enepay is with Van der Linde.

Harold: We must try to reason with Enepay, sir. Van der Linde's gang contains several natives. We must meet with them, and try to save them from disaster.

Nastas: My people have already endured many disasters. Before, this was all our land.

Harold: And now we have brought you civilization. Well sure it hasn't been easy, but it hasn't been easy for anyone, Nastas. Why, I knew a man in Yale whose father once shot 18 natives in one afternoon out in Wyoming. The man was quite, quite traumatized. He took to lying with choirboys.

Nastas: For a wise man, you are a very _stupid_ man, mister.

Harold: ...

Carly: Gentlemen, I'm going to leave you to figure out right from wrong. (leaves_

Harold: You are simple-minded, sir. Thus, I do not blame you for not understanding reason... (timidly, as Nastas approaches) Then again.. (nervous chuckle).


	59. Chapter 59

A FEW DAYS LATER:

Carly, Nastas, and Macdougal meet up with Enepay and some others in that abandoned wood house in the forest. However, Enepay and two others are armed to the teeth, despite agreeing to a simple sit down. John and Pinkie brought as backup.

"Evening gentleman. We come, in peace" MacDougal said nervously.

"Those words mean nothing coming from men like you.. Look what you di- LOOK AT US! We live like animals! Scrambling in the dirt!" Enepay cried angrily. Which sadly wasn't excatly unreasonable of an argument.

"But I- we- Violence isn't the answer!" MacDougal cried.

"Maybe you, live in a different Amarica than we do!" Enepay cried.

"Dutch will lead you to disaster!" Carly cried.

"I think we ALREADY expirenced disaster! Of which you can only imagine!" Enepay cried, before pointing his Scholfield revolver and shouting "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

"WE COME IN PEACE!" MacDougal cried, doing so fearfully. John beside him. MagDougal telling him to do as they say.

"You call this a meeting?" John groans, putting his hands up. The girls soon follow.

"Give me, your damn weapony" Ordered one of the other Natives.

Nastas steps infront of the others.

"Enepay, this was NOT what we agreed" Nastas said trying to calm the situration.

"You shut your mouth, you traitorious SNAKE!" Enepay cried angrily and shoots Nastas in the head, killing him.

Carly screams, but John pushes her behind him, and pulls out his Cattleman revolver.

"Damn you, Dutch!" John cries angrily, and shoots Enepay dead. Than kills the other two.

"Everyone get down!" John cried.

The remaining Natives from the outpost begin opening fire.

 _Carly (off view): THEY KILLED NASTAS!_

"Just keep head down!" John cried, pulling out his Winshester and shoots one before ducking back down.

Pinkie shoots her Double Action revolver in the back, unshown if she hit anyone.

* * *

Continuing the battle, John and Pinkie make their way around, Pinkie still using her revolver.

Carly hanging with in the fort with MacDougal, shooting her Repeater Carbine.

John gets near the horses. Dead eye killing the last three Natives.

* * *

RIDING BACK:

Pinkie (sarcastically) So much for a meeting of minds.

MacDougal: My god. I feel terrible. My head is pounding!

John (deadpan): Gettin' shot would do that to you.

MacDougal: I'm completely drained. It's like my body has aged ten years!

Pinkie: Stop moanin' and ride. Your alive, ain't you?

* * *

OUTSIDE MACDOUGAL'S HOUSE:

MacDougal: Ahh, Blackwater! I will never talk ill of you again!

Pinkie (sarcastically): Civilization in all its glory, Mr MacDougal.

MacDougal: And am I glad to be back! I'm in dire need of a syringe. Something to clear the mind and restore the spirit.

Pinkie: So, you ain't plannin' on sleeping then?

MacDougal: Sleep? My dear lady, I'll probably never sleep again!


	60. Chapter 60

THE NEXT DAY:

Harold (seen packing his bag when Carly arrives in his house, her alone this time): Oh, it's you, come in my dear. Come in. And shut the door.

Carly: What's going on? You leaving?

Harold: Yes, miss. Yes I am, miss. You know, you know the thing, the thing that is vital without which scholarship cannot proceed, sir?

Carly: No, I don't.

Harold: Not having a bullet in your fucking neck, miss! I'm not cut out for this. No, not cut out for this at all!

Carly: (laughing) Nope.

Harold: THEY'RE FUCKING SAVAGES! Savages!

Carly: I think we all are.

Harold: Not me, miss! I'm from Connecticut! I'm a professor at Yale! I write books! I do NOT deserve to die out here!

 _[He mainlines some of that sweet, sweet cocaine to calm down.]_

Carly: You okay Harold?

Harold (sinks into couch): Dandy, Carly.. Just.. Dandy... (gun shot is fired at the window near him) AHH! SWEET HEAVENS ABOVE!

Dutch (calm voice): Is that you, Carly?

Carly: Dutch?

Dutch: Ah-ha, I think that's what they call, two, for the price of one, out here, in this, wonderful place!

Carly: Maybe so, Dutch.

Dutch: You and your friend there, the professor... We're gonna kill the both of ya.

Carly: Why you want to do a thing like that?!

Dutch: I don't know, sport, I guess.

Carly: Fair enough.. Why don't I come out there, we fight. Let the professor go and send your boys back to their families?

Dutch: Well that, that sounds like a beautiful plan, Carly.. Only problem is, my boys here, they already lost their families a long time ago. We aren't thieves, Carly, we're fighting for something. A bit like you, only we're fighting for an idea, not just for ourselves.

Carly: That's beautiful, Dutch. You always were a fine speaker.

Dutch: I was. Now, would you kindly send that academic out here, so we can show him what we really think about the of anthropology!

Harold: What are you going to do?

Carly: I'm going to hand you over to them and watch them tear you limb from limb.

Harold: WHAT!?

Carly: Just kidding.. We're going to run across the rooftops, get you back to your ivory tower.

Harold: Oh! Thank you Carly, thank you.

Carly (quitely): Don't thank me, we're still here. Come on.

Dutch:

* * *

[They run next door where a couple is is foreplay.]

The woman screams].

Harold: Good day, sir...madam.

Man: Look here, sir, what's the meaning of this...this outrage?

Carly (quitely): You two stay down and shut up.

Harold: Come on, we can get to the roof this way.

[They get to the roof.]

* * *

Harold: Carly! Help me, Carly!

Outlaw: (with Harold hostage) One more move and he's a dead man!

Carly kills the outlaw.

Harold: (after captor dies) My god, you took your sweet time! What'll we do now? (snipers surround them)

Carly: They got us pinned down from both sides! (pulls out her Repeater Carbine).

* * *

Carly: I think that's most of 'em. The coast looks clear.

Harold: Come on, then, let's make a break for it!

[They mount up.]

* * *

Harold: This really couldn't have gone more horribly wrong!

Carly: At least you got some good material for your next book.

Harold: You know, I dreamt of documenting the last days of the Old West. The romance, the honor, the nobility! But it turns out it's just people killing each other.

Carly: It always was, Professor. And the old West ain't quite dead yet.

Harold: Oh I know, Mrs Townley. Believe me, I know.

* * *

[They make it to the station.]

Harold: My research is complete; much as I thought, there's no civilizing this savage land.

Carly: I could have told you that for _nothing._

Harold: Ah, but they'll give me a prize in New Haven for this. Well, they bloody better. Well...goodbye, Mr. Marston. _(hugs her, unlike John she isn't annoyed when he starts crying)_ Best of luck, dear friend.

Carly: So long, Professor.

Howald: (sniffs) So long sir (gets on the train and it rides off).


	61. Chapter 61

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

It skips past that huge battle.

John and the girls chase Dutch though a cave, and eventually they trap him over an edge.

"Hello again John" Dutch said politely.

"Hello Dutch" John said calmly, pointing his Cattleman revolver. The girls pointing their rifles behind him.

"We gotta stop meeting like this." Dutch chuckled.

"Sure" John said, dryly.

"... I have a plan"

"You always got a plan Dutch" John said.

"... This is a good one" Dutch said, throwing his High Powered Pistol over the edge.

"... I don't doubt" John said, making Carly lower her gun, Pinkie doing the same. As does John himself.

Beat.

"... You can still be good, Dutch" Pinkie said.

"We can't always fight nature, Pinkie.. We can't fight change.. We can't fight, gravity.. We can't fight, _nothing_.. My whole life, all I ever did was fight."

"Than give up Dutch" Carly said.

"But I can't give up, neither. I can't fight my own nature. That's the paradox, Carly."

"Than I have to shoot you." John said coldly.

"When I'm gone.. They're just find a new monster.. They have to.. Cause they has to justify his wages."

"That's _their_ business." John said.

Dutch sighs and takes a final deep breath.

"... Our time has passed, John" Dutch said, falling backwards and lets himself fall off the edge. Sucide.

Silence.

"Lets go" John said and leads them back down.


	62. Chapter 62

John is starring at the dead Dutch, after reaching the bottom again.

Ross: So at the end you didn't have the guts to shoot him.

Marston: ... The man's dead, Ross.

Ross: Sure.. Can I see your gun?

Marston: ... (gives him his revolver)

Ross: (takes it and shoots the corpse.]

John: ...

Ross: Oh trust me, it looks better in the report that way. (throws the revolver back to John).

Marston: Where's my family?!

Ross: ... Your wife was killed in a prison riot last week.

[Marston points his gun at him.]

Ross: (chuckles) I'm only joking, dear boy.. They were sent back, to that scrabble ranch of yours in Beecher's Hope.. They're quite safe.

Marston: (quitely) They better be.

Archer (walks over): Thank you, Mr. Marston, for everything. I know this wasn't easy for you, but I have to say, you've done your country proud.

Ross: (insinerely) Yeah, exactly..

Ross: See you around John. Try to stay out of trouble... Come on, Archer, let's go find somebody else we can next day, Carly and Pinkie ride Abe (Carly's gold stallion) and Target (Pinkie's white stallion) back to New Austin. Even racing a little. As excepted, they are greeted by the crew. Michael hugging them both. He grew to see Pinke like a daughter as well. Same with Dash. Despite Dash taking several levels in jerkass over most newer stories.

Carly tries to return Michael's sem-automatic pistol. But Mike tells her to go ahead and keep it. He likes her old Schofield revolver better. Which is a little like the Colt Python from Walking Dead.

After saying hi to everyone to they return to their small farm. Not much different than what John is doing, returning to his Ranch. Pinkie later hunting down a deer, so they could eat. Carly leaves the hunting to her, she's better at it.

* * *

MEANWHILE:

John rides his brown horse, Arrow, back to said ranch. And pitches him near the corral. And patting him.

[John walks into his yard for the first time in a long while.]

John : Abigail! Jack! Anyone here? Anyone home?

[His wife storms out of the ranch.]

John: Oh darling, I never thought I'd see this day again.

Abigail: YOU NO GOOD HILLBILLY PIECE OF SHIT! (she starts hitting him, much to hiis annoyance) I thought you was dead! I thought you was dead, John! Huh! Where you been? Where you been?!

John: You know where I've been, darling! You know!

Abigail: ... You saw Dutch, didn't you?

John: Yeah, I saw him.

Abigail: And Bill?!

John: Yeah, I saw him, too.

Abigail: And you didn't go back to them?

John: I left that life, just as you left yours.. How did they treat you?

Abigail: I can take care of myself, John. One guard got funny on me one time, but I wasn't so ladylike and he didn't try it again, nor no one else.

John: ... How's the boy?

Abigail: Like you, and like me. Well, he's like a kid growing up without a father.

John: That ain't fair.

Abigail: What is fair?

Marston: Well, some trees flourish, others die. Some cattle grow strong, others are taken by wolves. Some men are born rich enough and dumb enough to enjoy their lives. Ain't _nothing_ fair. You know that!

Abigail: ... We tried to change. I mean, ain't that what you're supposed to do?

John: We did change and it's over now.

[They hug. Jack, John's 16 year olf son. comes over.]

Marston: Jack! Jack, come here, boy.

Jack (excited): Hello, sir!

Marston: Come here.

[He hugs Jack.]

Marston: How you been?

Jack: ... Coyotes ate all the chickens and, poachers took the cattle. I tried, father, I tried.

John (quitely): I know you did, son. I know.

Uncle (comes over): And don't you go blaming me, boy! Don't you go blaming me!

John: I ain't blaming no one, old man. But since you're still alive, there's four mouths to feed, and no cattle.

Uncle: That's a nice way to greet somebody. Why don't I gets a warm and tender embrace?!

John: Consider the fact that I ain't put a bullet in you your embrace, old man. You were supposed to look after the place.

Uncle: I did...I did my best. Thing is, there was too many of 'em... I thought you was dead... I wasn't drinking...

John (deadpan): Hold your excuses until you've figured out which one to use.

John: Jack, go get you bags packed, boy. We've got work to do. We leave in the morning. Go on.

Jack: Yes, sir! (runs off)

Abigail: Where are you going?!

Marston: Well, it's getting kind of dark now, but in the morning we've got to go get ourselves some more cattle.

Abrigail: Fine. But be safe.

John: I will.. Now, Abigail, I hope you've learned to cook.

Abigail: (rolls eyes) Yes, didn't I say, rather than some prison, they actually kept me incarcerated in a cooking school for young ladies.(she heads inside).

John: (smirks).

* * *

The next morning. After eating leftovers of whatever Abrigail made last night. Jack and John sattle up. Jack has a grey horse named Eli.

John: Are you ready? Let's haul out. How you feelin', Jack?

Jack: I'm feeling fine, sir.

Jack: Hey Pa.

John: What?

Jack: Where were you all that time? Where did you go?

John: What'd your mother tell you?

Jack: She said it was some kind of important government business.

John: That's about right. Some people thought I owed them some favors.

Jack: Why did they take us away?

John: They thought it wasn't safe for you here by yourselves. Those men harm you?

Jack: Ah no, they were okay. Some of them even told me stories. I think I'd like to be a government man someday, or-or a politician.

John: I'd rather you chose an _honest_ profession.

Jack: Like _you_ , you mean?

John: I know I ain't been the best father, Jack. I made some bad choices. But all that...that life...it's over now.

Jack: Pa, was it something to do with uncle Dutch and Bill? Why you went away?

John: Who told you that?

Jack: I kept hearing people say their names, that's all.

John: Yeah, I caught up with Dutch and Bill.. We had some old business needed settling.

Jack: Where are they now?

John: They're gone, son. We won't be seein' them again.

Jack: They were angry at you, weren't they? That's why we had to leave.

John: They was just good men who turned bad. I'll explain it to you one day.

Jack: And what does that make you?

John: I guess I'm a-a bad man who tried to be a good father, I don't know. Every man has the right to change, a chance at forgiveness. Ain't that what the good book says?

Jack: You've never read me the good book, sir.

John: Well, I _imagine_ that's what it says.


	63. Chapter 63

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

 _(John approaches Jack, who is reading a book under a tree)_

John: What's the book, boy?

Jack: Nothing, sir.

John: What's it about?

Jack: It's an adventure, sir. Set out in the West, and it tells this amazing story about how people killed the savage redskins and how this man, this brave man, _hunts the man who killed his father_.

John: I'm glad you're enjoying it. Talking of adventure, how'd you like to learn how to track elk? Really big ones in the valley this time of year. We could use the meat.

Jack: I..I..

John: I know you'd rather read your adventures, but trust me, this can be very enjoyable in its own way. I suppose maybe its a little less dramatic. So, let's go, come on. You may see me get gored by some massive wild beast. Then you could write a story about that.

Jack: Very funny, Pa. I'd forgotten how funny you was.

John: Grab your things.

[They mount up.]

* * *

John: Alright, now stay close to the dog, son. When he finds somethin', you stay back and I'll show you how to make a kill.

Jack: Whatever you say, sir.

John: You sure you're ready for this?

Jack: I guess so.

John: Now the trick to hunting is calm and patience. You gotta think and move like an animal to catch an animal.

Jack: A rifle helps, doesn't it?

John: Elk don't stand still, son. You don't seem too excited about this.

Jack: What do you want me to say, dad? Yippee?

John: Are you sure you're alright? I mean, I know all that business must have been hard on you.

Jack: It wasn't nothin'. I'm not a kid anymore.

John: Well, it won't happen again. It's over.

Jack: Until the next time, you mean?

John: There won't be a next time.

Jack: Don't make no more promises, John. I've heard them all before.

John: You know, one time I hunted a bear up in Tall Trees. You never seen a bigger animal in all your life...

Jack: I read this story about a girl who was raised by wolves. And she'd hunt goats with them and everything.

John: Sounds like a tall yarn to me.

Jack: Taller than a boy being taken from his home and locked up in a dungeon?

John: I'm just sayin', maybe you spend too much time with your head in those books.

Jack: I thought you and Ma wanted me to read?

John: We do. So long as you're not, well, hidin' from the real world.

* * *

Abigail is seen at the ranch, her and Uncle fixing up a stagecoach, as Abigail needs to go get some more supplies. Abigail seen eating a chocolate bar after.

Suddenly Carly and Sachi arrive. But no Pinkie.

Abigail: Carly!? (hugs her excitedly)

Carly: Abi, where's John?

Abigail: He and Jack went hunting.

Carly: Jack have any hunting experience?

Abigail: Not really, John's training him.

Carly: Hopefully it sticks.

Abigail; Wanna come with me on a errand?

Carly: Yeah, sure.. Sachi, check on uncle with the cattle.

Sachi: Fine (leaves).

Abigail: (brings them to stagecoach)

The two drive away from the farm

Abigail: How you been?

Carly: As okay as one can be lately

Abigail: Yeah

Carly: You?.. Must of been hard for you.

bigail: It wasn't them or bein' there. I didn't care about that. I've been in far worse situations. It was the waitin'. I didn't know if he was comin' back.

Carly: We didn't know if the government would let us live. I had to reassure Sachi that I'd come back safely.

Abigal: Oh

Carly: Yeah

Carly: How's Jack dealing with it?

Abigail: I've tried to talk to him, but how do you explain any of this? What do you say when he asks about Uncle Bill and Uncle Dutch?

Carly: Tell him they were good men that became bad.

Abigail: It's gonna take time. For a while his world was safe...normal even. Then it got turned upside-down again.. He's just been kidnapped, he grew up with a gang. That's no life for a boy.

Carly: He seems to be coping okay.

Abigail: Only on the outside.

* * *

Uncle (sleeping instead of working)

Sachi (kicks him): Wake up, old man!

Uncle (lazily): I.. I am up

Sachi (kicks harder): Get up!

Uncle (gets up): There, I'm up.

Pause.

Uncle: Well, what a 'charming' girl you became... Nothing worse for an old man than sleeping in the warm afternoon sun.

Sachi: Want a "long" sleep?.. Nobody will miss you very much.

Uncle: Your a real bitch sometimes.

Sachi: Only to those who diserve it.. Now where's the cattle? Did you take them to pasture?

Uncle: I was coming around to that.

Sachi (annoyedly): When, exactly?

Uncle: ... It's easy to pick on the elderly. It's easy but it ain't dignified.

Sachi: Where are they?!

Uncle: there at the fence.

* * *

The two horse up.

Uncle: Why you guys always pick on me?

Sachi: Cause you keep giving us reason too

Uncle: Come on, I'm gettin' old. I gotta start takin' things easy.

Sachi: You've been taking things easy sense Dutch's days.. I was 6 and "I" did more than you.

Uncle: ...

Sachi: So what was 'your' excuse old man?

Uncle: Don't really have one.

Sachi: Excatly.

* * *

 **Unfortantely this is basically the last conversatiion Sachi had to Uncle before his death..**


	64. Chapter 64

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

John finds his son shooting a Carbine Repeater rifle, praticing with it.

John: You're tensing up.

Jack: I'm not!

John: You are. Your back's tense and it's making the rifle jump. You're holding it wrong. Here, let me show you.

Jack: I don't need you to show me, Pa!

John: I guess not.

Jack: You'll show me and you'll just.. Run off again or something. It's better I teach myself.

John: I ain't going nowhere.

Jack: Whatever you say, Pa.

John: Don't be like that.

Jack: Sorry.

Short silence.

John: Wolves have been after the herd. Got to get out there and scare them all. You wanna come with me? It's safer with two.

Jack: Okay.

John: Come on, the dog will soon sniff 'em out.

[They mount up.]

Jack: I can shoot. You know that. Why you gotta treat me like a kid?

John: It's what fathers do. I'm just tryin' to look out for you.

Jack: You can't just decide to be a father when it suits you. What about the rest of the time?

John: Come on, Jack. That ain't exactly fair.

Jack: One minute you're tellin' me to be a man, and the next you're tellin' me I'm just a boy.

John: It's gonna take awhile for things to get back to normal.

Jack: Normal? Was it _ever_ normal?

John: I don't know, but it'll get better, son. I promise.

Jack: ... I'm sorry, Pa.

John: You don't need to be.

Jack: I don't mean to be moody. I'm glad you're home, I really am. It's just, every time you go off, well I worry you're not coming back!

John: I swear, if it was down to me, I'd never have gone anywhere.

Jack: They can't make you, can they?

John: It's complicated, but seems they can.

Jack: What was _your_ father like?

John: I didn't really know him. He died when I was just a boy.

Jack: Died of what?

John: Why do you want to know?

Jack: Oh it just sounds like a good story, that's all.

John: Not really, I think it was a bar fight or something.

* * *

John: Come on, he's picked up a scent!

[They follow Rufus, the finally dog].

Jack: Pa, is Uncle really your uncle?

John: No, at least I sincerely hope not! He's probably lots of people's father, though.

Jack: Well why do you call him Uncle, then?

John: Folks always did. Probably 'cause he's always been older than everybody else.

Jack: He was old when I was a kid.

John: He was old when I was a kid, son. God must have had some purpose for keepin' him on this earth, but I sure as hell don't know what that is. Look, son! He's sniffed 'em out!

[John guns down the wolf pack.]

John: Come on, Rufus. Where are the others at, boy? Jack, they're up ahead!

* * *

[They take 'em out. after a long battle].

Marston: That looks like all of them. Good work, Jack. Alright, we should head back now. We got out further than I thought.

* * *

[They head back.]

John: That was some good shooting, son.

Jack: So can I go out hunting by myself now?

John: Hold on there, cowboy. You ain't ready for that yet. One step at a time.

Jack: Oh please, Pa.

John: We'll go out again soon. Catch something nice for your Ma to cook.

Jack: You know, we could be outlaws, you and me!

John: Ha, all we did was kill a few wolves.

Jack: Well I read a book about a father and son who robbed banks. One-arm Willie, that was his name.

John (deadpan): I'm happy with my two arms, if you don't mind.

Jack: Just imagine it though! John and Jack Marston, most wanted men in the West!

John: And what about your Ma?

Jack: Well, I mean we'd still come home.

John: You live in a dream world. It ain't like they tell it in books. And it ain't no way to live a life. It was ugly, and brutal.

Jack: Alright. Geez, I was only joking around.

Marston: You'll have a farm of your own. You can read and ride. Don't waste your life, son. Don't live like I had to.

[They arrive back home.]

Marston: You're turning into a decent hunter, son. But try to stay out of trouble.


	65. Chapter 65

**Now.. For the most infamish misssion of Red Dead 1...**

* * *

2 WEEKS LATER:

Carly, despite not needing to. Does some chores around the ranch, mostly by helping Abigail with some weeding. Sachi two.

The mother/daughter duo comes to greet John, as he's smoking over a hill just above the ranch/farm.

"Your ranch looks good."

"Yeah.. Thank goodness" John replied, still smoking.

"So. How you be-

 _Uncle (voice): JOHN! COME HERE! QUICK!_

John throws away his cigerate and jogs over. Carly following, both assuming it to be something minor.

"Better take a look at that" Uncle said, giving John the spyglass he was using.

John looks though, it's never revealed what he saw, but it causes a worried look to appear on his face.

"... Carly. You and Sachi get Jack and Abigail in the house. Lock the door, stay hidden."

"Uhh, sure." Carly said, confused, turning to the ranch.

"Hold up" John said, and suddenly he hugs her. Uncle turns to watch, knowing what's about to happen.

"Whatever happens.. Keep the doors locked, and my family safe.. Promise me Carly! PROMISE ME!"

"... W -Who is it John!?" Sachi asked, now scared.

"Just some old friends. Me and Uncle will take of it.. Now get the fuck inside!"

"I hear you." Carly said.

"Than go! RUN!"

Carly runs to the ranch.

"Yeah, run girl." Uncle said, dryly.

"... Well old man, looks like that day has finally come." John said.

"So it seems" Uncle said.

John and Uncle grab out their rifles. Uncle has a Winshester, John his Repeater Carbine.

They both dive into nearby cover, it's revealed that the american army team that helped John to kill Dutch, is now going after John himself, betraying him.

John opens fire, killing at least 4 before reloading, and than shooting more.

"I DONE WHAT YOU ASKED!" John screamed.

* * *

Uncle is seen shooting several as well, before reloading his winshester.

"LEAVE US ALONE, PRICKS!" Uncle cried, while shooting.

* * *

"NONE OF YOU ARE LEAVING HERE ALIVE!" John screamed, shooting more soldiers.

* * *

Uncle manages to shoot one bullet, proving that despite his laziness, he's a good shot.

* * *

20 MINUTES LATER:

John whacks the last soldier in the face with his rifle, killing him somehow.

"That's all of them, go check on your family!" Uncle said, reloading his Winshester, more slowly this time, as he's not in a rush this time.

John runs into the ranch.

* * *

SHORTLY AFTER:

"What was that!? Is it Ross!?" Abigail cried. When John reached inside.

"Yeah.. Stay inside, their will be more" John said.

"Let me help!" Jack cried, holding a Bolt Action rifle.

"... Fine, but stay close to me and Uncle." John said reluntately, he and Jack running outside. Abigail using Carly as Jack's replacement as comfort, which Carly accepts.

* * *

OUTSIDE:

Jack: Look how many there are. They're gonna kill us, aren't they?!

John: I ain't gonna let that happen son!

* * *

As a second wave appoaches on horses. Some Blackwater cops as there.

John manages to shoot them a large many with his inhuman accuracy.

During the battle, Uncle is shot a bunch of times, and Jack drops his rifle and runs to him.

* * *

John shoots the remaining soldiers, and than goes to Uncle.

"Hold on Uncle! We're gonna get you out!" John cried, one of the few times he calls Uncle by name, instead of saying _old man_.

"Ain't time, John. I ain't gonna make it off this porch anyhow. You take Jack and Abi- (coughs), take them and... Don't worry about me.. Just get 'em out of here!"

With that Uncle dies of his wounds.

"OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED HIM!" Jack cried tearfully.

"Come on Jack! Nothing we can do for him now!" John cried, running inside, to the girls.

* * *

INSIDE:

John: We're leaving the farm. You two go to the barn, get the horses ready.

Abigail: John...

John: Don't worry, I'll cover you!

Carly (finds double barrel shotgun): Lets go!

Abigail: ... (pulls out her Cattleman revolver).

* * *

Outside, Abigail stops at seeing Uncle. Closing his eyes and kissing his forehead as a thank you for everything, wiping a tear as she ran to John. Carly looking down at him as she followed.

Sachi freezes at seeing Uncle. Likely feeling regret for her _last words._

* * *

John begins covering Jack and the the girls as they make their way to the barn. Carly manages to kill a few with the shotgun as she followed Jack and Abby.

* * *

LATER IN THE BARN:

John gets his horse, Arrow. Somehow fitting all 4 of them on Arrow.

Jack: You're coming with us, Pa.

John: I'll catch up. You keep riding and don't look back. Don't be worrying about me, you hear? Now get going...

Abigail (tearfully): You stay out of trouble, John.

Marston: Ain't no trouble, Abigail. Ain't no trouble. (they kiss). I love you.

Abigail (tearfully): I love you.

Marston: Now go. (slaps arrow) GIT!

They ride off, leaving John alone. John watches them ride off. he gazes sadly after them, a gaze alone that seems to acknowledge it's the last time he's gonna see them, he wipes a tear away before heading to the front of the barn. Peaking it open a little, to see it's surrounded and John looks shocked and closes it.

He stops, drops his head, and takes a long, deep breath. Then he looks up and pushes the doors wide open, revealing more than twenty soldiers all armed and aiming in his direction. John pulls out his revolver, and in one final deadeye, takes a few down, despite knowing that its ultimately pointless. He just wanted to go out fighting.

John is mowed down by bullet after bullet, as his clothes become drenched with his blood. He falls onto his knees, dropping the revolver, spitting out blood, taking several winded gasps of breath, staring at the remaining Army members and bureau men. John falls backwards onto his back, takes his last breath, and, staring up into the sky, dies. He has sacrificed himself for his family, knowing that after his death the government won't need to chase them and they'll be able to finally live peacefully. He has finally achieved his redemption.

Amidst the group of men is Edgar Ross, smoking a cigar as he coldly looks over Marston's body, a vague look of disquiet on his face. With a final shake of his head, he signals the accompanying army and bureau men and they slowly walk away in silence. It's possible that most of the others felt empty.

* * *

Abigail hears the shots, and tells Jack to go back for John. So Jack rides them back to the ranch.

The three arrive to find John's body in a pool of blood, his hat fell off him. Abigail embraces her dead husband and weeps.

Jack and Sachi both hug Abigail.

Carly stays back, hands over her mouth. Speechless. She probably understood what he did.

* * *

Jack, Carly, Sachi and Abigail later bury John on the property, alongside Uncle.

* * *

 **To me it wasn't sad to see John gunned down.. But to see him laying dead before Jack and Abby find him is what got to me.. Just that image..**


	66. Chapter 66

3 YEARS LATER:

Jack had to bury his mother Abigail, most fans theorize that she caught the same illness Arthur Morgan did. Jack burying her next to John and uncle.

* * *

Jack Marston rides off to Blackwater, meeting a random cop.

Jack: Hello, sir. You work with the government? You one of them agents?

Cop: Sure, son. Why you ask?

Jack: Did you work with a man named Edgar Ross? I have something for him.

Cop: Edgar Ross? No, but well knew of him. Fine man if you wanted results. Won himself a chest full of medals. I think he went and retired about a year ago. Last I heard him and his wife moved out to a cabin on Lake Don Julio. Lucky guy, getting to take it easy. Beats fighting crime in this dump, that's for sure.

Jack: Well thank you for the information, mister.

* * *

[Jack goes to the cabin to find Edgar's Wife .]

Jack: Excuse me, ma'am.

Wife: Hello, young man.

Jack: Hi.

Wife: What are you doing out here? Are you out visiting the lake with your family?

Jack: No, ma'am. I was looking to deliver a letter to Edgar Ross.

Wife: Oh, that husband of mine. That bureau just won't get its talons out of him, even though he's retired. Edgar gave them some of the best years of his life, they oughtta let him retire in peace. They'll not rest til they've killed him with worry and he's such a sensitive man. I'm sorry, I shouldn't get so angry. I don't suppose any of this is your fault. There's no need to worry about him nowadays.

Jack: Well where is he?

Wife: He and his brother Philip went hunting on the south side of the San Luis River . Be careful crossing over, they were saying it was dangerous.

Jack: I sure will, ma'am. And don't worry about a thing. I'm sure your husband will be just fine.

* * *

[Jack goes to Rio Del Toro in Mexico to find the Ross' brothers campsite.]

Jack: Hey there, mister! How's the hunting?

Philip: Oh pretty good, son. Got me a few rabbits, coyote, elk . Still looking for some trophies for the parlor.

Jack: I've got a letter here for Edgar Ross. You know him? I heard he was down in these parts from his wife.

Philip: Course I know him, he's my brother! He's gone downriver to duck hunt. Must be a pretty important letter to have come all this way.

Jack: Yes, sir, real important. I'll be on my way home as soon as I deliver this message.

Philip: You best be off, then. Just don't get on his bad side! He's got a filthy temper.

* * *

 _(Jack walks down to the river bank, an elderly man (Edgar Ross) is hunting ducks with a shotgun)_

Jack: Excuse me, you Edgar Ross?

Ross: Do I know you?

Jack: Forgive me for startling you sir, I have a message for you. My name is Jack Marston, you knew my father.

 _(Ross pauses, and then laughs to himself.)_

Ross: I see... I remember your father.

Jack: I've come for you Ross!

Ross: And you boy, have sure as shit found me.

 _(Ross wades out of the river and onto the riverbed, shotgun in hand)._

Jack: You killed my father!

Ross: Your father killed himself with the life he lived.

Jack: _You_ killed him! I saw you at the ranch!

Ross (dryly): You keep saying that.

Jack: You sent him to do your dirty work, then you shot him like a dog!

Ross: And I'll shoot you like one too, you little piece of trash! Now get out of here before I kill you as well!

Jack (threatening): I ain't going nowhere old man!

Ross: ...

 _(Ross drops his shotgun, meaning business, both men reach for their pistols, duel mode. Both draw and Jack prevails, gunning Ross down. Ross's bullet torn body falls into the river.)_

Jack: ... ( _L_ _ooks down at his gun, realizing, it didn't make him feel any better.)_

 _(Jack holsters the gun, pauses for a few seconds, and then walks back up the small hill.)_

* * *

Fortunately though, the way I play it, Jack doesn't play as a immediate threat to anyone else. He basically just continues to watch John's ranch. So John's death isn't "entirely" in vain. He also meets Ariena, he even has a crush on her. But she doesn't return it, and it doesn't go anywhere. Mostly with how much he prefers keeping to himself.

* * *

The fates of the other characters are summarized in newspaper articles.

 _* Marshal Leigh Johnson retires and Michael surprising replaced him. Eli and Jonah are now under "his" command. Eli is thrilled.._

 _* Javier Escuella was hanged.. Ross taking credit for the killing of Bill and Dutch. And than saying John "came at them for revenge"._

 _* Abraham Reyes was consumed by power and became no better than Allende.._

 _* Irish was killed when fooling around with his cattleman revolver, "on the toilet".._

 _* Seth Briars finally found his treasure, and became rich.._

 _* West Dixons continues his scams. Though least he isn't hurting anybody.._

 _* Pinkie became a bounty hunter.._

 _* Carly and Johnny kept a quite life working their Ranch (Pinkie still lives with them, especially with assumably getting most of the money).._

 _* Sachi appearently moved out of Carly's house, as there's a menton of her buying that Pleasance House, shack.._

 _* Packie got arrested for theft, but Michael bribed the cops for his release.._

 _* Ariana eventually joins a small gang of bandits (her rebellious nature was always destined for this).._

 _* Dash and Niko went quite, least in terms of crime.._

 _* McDougal wrote a book about his time in Blackwater. Labelling Nastas and Carly as "heroes".. But several days later, he was found dead of a drug overdoes.._

 _* Landon Ricketts died quietly in his sleep.._

 _* Archer Fordham left the police force, not wanting to become like Ross.._

* * *

 **THE END:**


End file.
